Pokemon the Cosmic Chronicles II - Kyurem's Revenge
by Rock Angel 89
Summary: Eight years after Dawn's epic adventure, a new threat has spawned from the cold northern regions of Unova. It's time to reunite the heroes, both trainers and legendary Pokemon to face the monster that threatens to bring the dawn of a new lifeless Ice Age in revenge for what it lost centuries ago. Will Dawn and Giratina be able to stop it in time, or will Kyurem have his revenge?
1. A New Adventure Begins

A lonely palace stood tall within the barren wasteland region of a country called Unova. It was a large and extravagant palace enveloping the proud ancient halls of the Unova Pokémon League, which now remained almost in ruin under the gargantuan castle's shadow. This image of a misguided power blanking the truth and glory of Unova's most renowned institution within darkness seemed like a depressing one – as if evil had triumphed over good. However, the black storm clouds that had now slowly begun to disappear gave this image a glimmer of hope, as the appearing sun broke the shadow with its pure light of warmth.

It was a sign of the things that had just transpired within the extravagant halls inside this palace. The walls where plated with sapphire and gold, with waterfalls and rivers of crystal clear water finishing this fine work of self-gratifying taste. It was over the top for some, while others marvelled within its bourgeois awe fit for royals… for gods even. Throughout this palace, a constant symbol was weaved within the tapestry hung along the walls.

It was the symbol of Team Plasma: Unova's largest criminal organisation. An organisation that had just fell by the hands of a girl with confident and brave blue eye, with a healthy head of thick brown wavy hair styled within a ponytail, which poked out the back of her pink and white cap. Her outfit complimented her confident and brave eyes, with an altered black denim jacket over her white singlet, short and ripped blue denim shorts with what seemed to be white wings poking out either side of her legs. Her black boots finished off her modern heroic look with pinks souls and laces, along with black cuffs on her arms with a pink trim to show some femineity.

She had just defeated Team Plasma's 'king' – a tall and slender pale-skinned boy with long green hair in a low ponytail, with his black cap hiding his blue eyes saddened with shame. He had just become champion, hoping to use his new status and his legendary Pokémon to influence the people of Unova to 'liberate' their Pokémon. But with his defeat by this courageous young woman, it had shed light upon his misguided beliefs to be nothing but self-promoting prattle of his selfish and egotistical father. Ghetsis had ingrained all these beliefs upon the poor boy ever since he was born. His son was nothing but his father's tool that he used to try and take over Unova for himself – it was never about Pokémon liberation. After all… they were already free.

She had just defeated Team Plasma's king, and then went ahead and cut the now psychotic Ghetsis, down, who maddened after his son's defeat. With the legendary Pokémon Reshiram at their side he thought Team Plasma would be unbeatable… however what Ghetsis didn't expect was that this talented girl would have a legendary Pokémon of her own – Zekrom: Reshiram's counterpart. She was somehow found worthy of Zekrom, which maddened Ghetsis most of all.

The self-proclaimed seventh sage of Team Plasma was carried out of the palace by the former champion Alder, and one of the girl's friends – a dark haired spectacled boy named Cheren. She and the defeated king of Team Plasma watched at Ghetsis carried on, screaming for revenge and for her death. It was a disturbing site, however she didn't take it heart and just brushed off his threats with a snicker and a smile.

That smile was broken when she felt someone softly take her hand. She turned to the boy with the green hair to notice a soft look within his eyes. He seemed… 'changed'

"I want to talk to you about something…" With that, he guided her towards his throne, which had been destroyed by the great battles that had transpired today. The entire throne room was within ruin, while they just walked down the blue carpeted path towards a gaping hole within the wall left by Reshiram when it first entered. The both of them strolled together… walking towards the light illuminating outside.

"It's about when I first met you in Acculmula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said that it liked you. It said that it wanted to be with you." They continued walking, with her carefully listening to his words. "I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe that there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up till that moment, I never knew Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That is why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything." She continued to silently listen to his every word. He needed to get these things off his chest, and she was happy to listen. "There is no way a person like me, someone who only understands Pokémon – no, actually… I didn't understand then either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends…"

They soon arrived at the gaping hole at the end of the throne room. There, they could see the entire diversity of the Unova region outside. Together, they quietly viewed the brewing desert, the cold snowy mountains to the north and the lush green forests and open plains all in one view. It was a marvellous site! It was perfect.

N spoke once more. "The Champion has forgiven me, and… What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself." Within his free hand he held a Master ball, which no doubt contained the legendary Pokémon, Reshiram. He threw the ball to bring it forth ready for a new journey. In mid-air, Reshiram emerged from the light of the Master ball and remained idle before her and N outside, flapping it wings waiting for N to climb on.

But before he did, N had one more thing to say to his new friend. "Hilda… You said that you have a dream… That dream… make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world. If anyone can, it's you, Hilda!" With that, he let go of her hand and climbed on Reshiram, ready to take his leave.

"Well then… Farewell!"

Hilda watched within the ruins of the throne room, as N and Reshiram flew off on a new journey. All she could do was smile as he watched the boy who had been reserved and coddled from the rest of the world all his life, finally fly on his own. He has a lot to learn about the world, but as long as he had Reshiram at his side… he will be alright. Just as she now has Zekrom at her side.

With a relieved sigh, she turned back to take her leave… to finally put all this Team Plasma business behind her. There was nothing but silence – a hollowed silence at made her uneasy. It was as if she was the only one within this place. She was the only soul within this marvellous castle, which would more than likely become abandoned. Such a waste of extravagance… and money!

She was then left startled when the Master ball on her belt suddenly opened. The mass of light that emerged from the ball churned before her to soon take the form of Zekrom, the legendary Pokémon of Ideals. It was a marvellous dragon all black with rich red eyes, and a tail that flared an electric blue each time it released an electric charge of pressure. Some other parts of its body flickered with the same blue charge, such as it arms and neck. Hilda couldn't believe that such a powerful divine being would choose to partner with her, but this was her reality. What was she going to do with a legendary Pokémon?

Before she could say anything, Zekrom consumed itself within a pure aura of light. Hilda watched within awe, as the white silhouette of Zekrom suddenly began to minimalize from a giant two-legged dragon into a shape of something else… something that looked human. It left Hilda rather frightened. Just what in the world was going on? What was Zekrom doing?

The light faded to reveal something that was indeed human. The large dragon form of Zekrom was replaced with a woman with short black hair, porcelain skin and rich red eyes. Her face looked hard and cold… a femme fatale with a sleek and slender body draped within a black robe that a dark Roman Goddess would wear. Hilda didn't know what to think. Did… did Zekrom just become human?

"Hello, darling," it greeted with a glint in its eyes and a small smirk on its lips. "Are you surprised?"

"Z-Zekrom?"

"Tis indeed I… Zekrom. Did you not know that us divine beings had a human form? How disappointing…" Its voice was sophisticated and feminine… like a confident queen.

"Umm… sorry. So… why now?"

"Well, why not?" Zekrom replied. "I would eventually reveal this form to you sooner or later… that, and it was just so cramped inside that thing you had me in. At least this way, I can travel beside you without attracting too much attention. Do not put me inside that ball again unless necessary, you understand?"

"Umm… yes, mam."

Zekrom snickered "No need to call me that," the divine vamp said, while approaching Hilda. "We are partners now after all. Just call me 'Z'. I look forward to working with you, Hilda darling…"

"Yeah. You too… Z."

_Little did Hilda know that this was the start of a new, more thrilling adventure… An adventure that would bring many heroes of the world together, working as one to overcome a new terror of destruction and bring forth a True Hero. This was the beginning of a new chronicle._

* * *

**Pokémon: The Cosmic Chronicles II:**

**Kyurem's Revenge**

_**Chapter 01: A new adventure**_

How long had it been since she last stood upon Spear Pillar, atop of Mt. Coronet… almost eight years? It had been eight years since that fateful day, when Dawn began her great adventure: a quest to save the universe from the vengeful hands of Giratina, who had broken free from the Distortion World to cause havoc and ruin upon the world. It was an adventure, which brought together trainers and legendary Pokémon throughout the world, who vowed to work together to save all life from the deathly grip of Giratina's hate. No matter how dangerous the adventure became, through the bonds of friendships forged, they faced the adversity to emerge victorious.

The chill upon the breath of the howling wind atop of Mt. Coronet's peak hadn't changed in eight years, as Dawn continued to stand within the sacred ancient ruins enduring the cold's nip upon her skin. She stared upon the land of Sinnoh far below in reminisce of her greatest adventure. It was an adventure that took her many places, create many life-long friendships, witness danger and miracles she once thought would only experience in her dreams… and most importantly, bless her with the undying and unwavering love of a god.

It all began at the age of fourteen. Dawn had been a trainer for only six months. She travelled throughout the Sinnoh region training her Pokémon, and collecting the gym badges so she could earn the qualifications to challenge the Pokémon League. However, during her journeys, she was disrupted by a criminal organization known as Team Galactic. Team Galactics' goal was to free the legendary Pokémon of Time and Space, so that their commander Cyrus could use them to reset the world and re-create it for his own ideals. It was a foolish ambition, which lead to threat not only his existence… but also the universe's itself.

During the summoning ceremony upon Spear Pillar, a third beast from the depths of the Distortion World began to stir. Giratina rose from his dimension, grabbed Cyrus, and pulled him in. Dawn and her friends Barry and Lucas, ventured into the dark world in attempt to silence Giratina's rage, and close the door to the Distortion World that was slowly pulling the world outside into dark realm's black hole. Along with the champion-at-the-time Cynthia, they figured they had a good chance at succeeding… however in the end, Giratina freed himself from his dark prison. The beast began his campaign against Arceus' creed for sealing him there. And what better way to exact revenge against your creator, by destroying everything it had made? In short: Giratina's presence meant the end of the world – the end of the universe itself.

Thus began their journey in search for the other legendary Pokémon on a quest to stop Giratina before he destroyed everything. Along the way they were guided by the legendary Pokémon of Time Dialga, and his sister of Space, Palkia.

It was also when they first discovered that legendary Pokémon – or 'Beings', as they slowly preferred to be called – possess the ability to change into human form. Each legendary Pokémon possesses a human form, one that reflected their element, environment, as well as sex (some legendries were men and others were women). To possess the ability to have both a human and Pokémon form was to physically demonstrate the connection between humans and Pokémon through the elements and values they represented. For example, both humans and Pokémon have knowledge, will power and emotion: the three universal values Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit represent.

However, this ability to change between human and Pokémon also gave the legendary Pokémon a complex rationality and advanced sense of self-of-being, far beyond neither humans nor Pokémon could experience or comprehend. It could be said that legendary Pokémon were closer to humans than Pokémon because of these more advanced psychological factors. More evidence of this claim is that historically, legendary Pokémon seemed to prefer the intimate physical and emotional company of a human being, such as Dialga's famous relationship with a woman many centuries ago. The legendary Pokémon are much like the Roman Gods in this sense, where love between a human and deity was possible, but also taboo.

Along the way, Dawn, her friends, Dialga, Palkia and the beautiful Sinnoh Champion allied with many trainers throughout the world, who were willing to dedicate themselves in saving the world, as well as the rest of the universe from destruction. From the modern region Kanto, they were joined by Ash Ketchum and his companions, Misty, Brock and Ash's rival Gary. From historical Johto, Jimmy Gold joined their party, along with the pop-idol model, Marina Crystal. Jimmy's rival Kamon Silver eventually joined their party, after swearing revenge for the tragic passing of his Pokémon at the hands of Giratina. And then, from tropical Hoenn, they were met with tour guides May, her little brother Max and their long-time friend Brandon. An egoistic contest fanatic named Drew joined up with them soon after, after being caught spying during their heroic endeavours.

They were greatly assisted by the commanders of Team Galactic, the once top ranked criminal organisation in Sinnoh. Even though they were the ones who caused Giratina's freedom, they assisted Dawn, Dialga and their comrades to make up for their mistakes and regrets made. They made the travel from region-to-region faster by use of a private jet owned by the organisation's leader Cyrus… who was soon discovered to be Dawn's biological father – another reason why he decided to ally with her to make up for his absence.

Drama ensued throughout the journey, from Giratina as well as tension from within the group. From Giratina's perversion towards Dawn, to Ash and Misty's emotional baggage, there were enough twists and turns to satisfy an entire season of a television soap opera. Giratina also managed to keep them entertained from his disgustingly soul-taking of Kamon's Pokémon, to twisting Ash's mind turning the poor boy into a vengeful puppet for him to control – this move as a means to psychologically shake the heroes by having Ash attack his own. Then there was the war between Giratina and the other legendries that almost reduced Lilycove City to ashes, and Giratina's almost succession in destroying the universe with his gargantuan distortional black holes.

However, the largest twist of all was the beginning of Dawn's and Giratina's intimate relationship, seven years later after the epic journey and Giratina's defeat. After much emotional turmoil from the both of them during Ash and Misty's pre-wedding party at a hot-springs inn, they found passion and ecstasy towards each other and have been together ever since. It had now been a year and the passion between them had yet to even begin to dwindle. And even though they were happy, Dawn's recently reformed father Cyrus and 'big brother' Dialga, have yet to accept this and be comfortable with their taboo love between human and a 'god'.

Dawn couldn't have dreamed for a more thrilling and mystical adventure than what she had eight years ago. She thought that just journeying around her home region alongside her Pokémon collecting gym badges was more than enough… but then she realised her true destiny and the outcome couldn't have been better. She now had many friends throughout the world and her party consisted of Dialga, who along their adventure had developed brotherly tendencies towards her. Not only that, but she had witnessed cosmic forces she thought only possible in her dreams; hell, for a moment she _was_ in the Dream Realm thanks to Darkrai. She even got to see Arceus with her very own eyes – the very being that created the universe and everything that she lived within.

But most importantly, the adventure eventually gave her Giratina himself. Giratina whom, seven years after the adventure had ended, reunited with her once again under the love-matching guise of Mew. Mew's inquisitive and all-seeing mind brought the demon and Dawn together; she knew that under all his layers of manipulation, perversion and hate, Giratina wanted Dawn. Meanwhile, Dawn was in denial of her own feelings, believing it to be regret for serving Giratina's ultimate punishment under Arceus' vengeful hand within heaven.

Dawn reminisced Mew's words. _"You see Dawn, under all that power, hate, and emotional turmoil… Giratina is but a simple man."_ During Ash and Misty's wedding reception almost a year ago, Mew reappeared before Dawn in private. This is what she told her_: "He has a Pokémon form sure, but we all know by now that us eternal legendary Beings with two forms have a rather complex rationality and sense-of-self being, which only Arceus himself can understand – he created us after all. Even I can't understand it myself – we're more human than Pokémon, and we're more human than humans themselves. We're gods – we're complicated. But still, under all that complication, we are men and women who desire what any human man and woman desire from each other: love, intimacy, friendship and trust. Giratina may be a powerful demonic force, but he is still a man with needs. That is how I knew that he wanted you. He did not know it himself, but how can you, when you're so blinded with so much hatred and spite for the world…? But I knew that all that would completely disappear when he would finally have you… his dear Dawn to love and protect. He just needs a little lovin'!"_

Dawn couldn't help but snicker a little at the last remark she remembered from Mew that day. She may be all wise and all seeing, but she was also playful, feisty and sassy. In her human form, Mew was a bubbly blue-eyed goddess, who loved to meddle in the affairs of both humans and Pokémon. But all that was in the past now, and it was time to move onto the next adventure. She could feel it in her heart; another adventure was just on the horizon… but what kind of adventure that would be was another story.

She was not alone within this sacred place; another was with her. It was someone she cherished most above all others, as he cherished her just as much. The loving bond they shared was strong and absolute, as the man suddenly embraced her within his strong perfectly-toned arms – the arms of a god. His long black silk hair rolled over his shoulders, with his long blonde bangs hanging on either side of his face hiding his perfectly chiselled features, as if carved by the most gifted of sculptors. His blood red eyes glistened with delight, has he continued to hold his indigo-haired angel tightly within his arms not wanting to let go. She didn't want him to.

"How long has it been since the last we stood here together, on top of the world?" he softly asked her, his low gritty voice as cool but haunting as ever. "Eight years…? To me, it was as if it was yesterday. But you, I bet it feels like a lifetime ago…"

"It does feel like another life…" Dawn replied. "That's why I needed to come up here today – to remind me that it all did actually happen. But then again, I have you to remind me everyday day… don't I, Giratina?"

He smirked. "… Remember when I threw you off this very summit?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" He just giggled darkly at her response as he continued to hold her tightly. Yes… eight years ago he indeed threw her off Mt. Coronet to her pending doom. Back then, he only saw her as an instrument of his destruction. But now, as he held her ever so tightly within his arms… it was as if he was protecting her from that ever happening again. As they stood so close against the cliff's edge of the ruins, he had her bound tightly not wanting to let go.

"Well… are you satisfied now?"

Dawn sighed contently. "Yeah, I'm ready to get down now. Let's go."

Giratina released her from his embrace and took her by her hand. They were just about to make a move, when Dawn's mobile app of her PokeGear began to chime. She took it out and answered it. It was her mother, Johanna.

"_Dawn honey, where are you?"_

"Oh, hi mum… I'm atop Mt. Coronet."

"_Mt. Coronet… what are you doing up there? I hope you're not alone…"_

Dawn smiled. "Gira-kun's with me."

"_Oh, good. I'm just calling to let you know that Ash and Misty have come by to visit. They're here right now, so don't keep them waiting too long OK…"_

"OK, we're on our way. See you soon."

* * *

It had been a while since Dawn spoke to Ash and Misty; the last time she saw them was during their wedding reception. That was at least six months ago. She would have caught up with them sooner, if not for her time-consuming schedule as the new Pokémon League Champion. After defeating Ash and ending his long-term reign, she became champion. Dawn had Giratina to thank for her overall victory, for without him as her trump card, she would had never been able to defeat Ash and his legendary Pokémon Lugia and Ho-oh.

After the epic journey eight years ago, the legendary Beings decided to stay with the trainers, over the choice of returning to their seclusion. Humans were not afraid of the legendary Pokémon as they once were in the past; the very reason why these powerful gods decided to hide themselves in the first place. It was time for a change, and they started that by partnering with their fellow journeying trainers they thought would best suit them. For Lugia and Ho-oh, Ash was a perfect choice, since they had history with him prior to their great adventure.

They too were visiting, along with Suicune, Kyogre and Articuno, who were a part of Misty's party. They were all in their human form – their now default form to avoid unwanted attention from other people. The only time they revert to their Pokémon forms now was during battles, or when their trainers needed extra assistance such as flying to the next town or surfing across the waters. This form also kept them out of their Pokeballs; they were indeed a great instrument allowing trainers to keep their Pokémon monitored, organised and safe… but they can also be a little cramped inside – especially when you're a giant legendary being.

Dialga was also present; this made obvious by being a part of Dawn's party along with Giratina. Because of Dialga's brotherly affection towards Dawn and Giratina's undying love and affection, the both of them were more like family than just members of her Pokémon party. But in saying that, all of their Pokémon were like family to them… but as the legendary Pokémon began to permanently walk around in human form; it became harder for their trainers to see them as just Pokémon Beings and more like relatives of their own family.

When Dawn's childhood friend Barry received word that Ash would be visiting, he and Azelf quickly dashed from over the road to seize this opportunity to catch up with him… as well as challenge him in a quick Pokémon battle. He knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the former world champion, but at long as they were having fun winning did not matter. And then there were Mars and Zapdos, who just came by for one of their frequent visits to see Dawn. They weren't expecting to see so many people there today.

"It's a full house today, isn't it?" Mars said. She, Zapdos Dawn and Misty occupied the kitchen, while everyone else stood under the terrace outside in the backyard, watching Ash and Barry's small Pokémon battle. Johanna was with them as well, pouring drinks for everyone.

Misty smiled. "Nothing has really changed has it; we're still together hanging out as if it was like eight years ago."

"Yeah… but, not _everyone_ is here though…" Zapdos pointed out. "Now if they were here, this house would definitely be lively!"

"And the house would explode from having too many people inside!" Dawn joked. The girls just laughed. "I'm still surprised that were all able to fit inside dad's private jet in the first place!"

Mars rested her head in her hand with her elbow placed on the kitchen counter. "Oh, yeah… the boss's private jet. Those were some of the best moments! Everyone together having fun… like it was an ongoing party! It was a nice little breather between trekking the country side searching for the other legendries… and then having to deal with Giratina. Boy wasn't he a nightmare!"

Giratina appeared out of nowhere and grasped Mars by the shoulders, making her squeal in fright. "A nightmare, you say…? I'll take that as a compliment."

Mars growled. "Dammit, Giratina! Don't do that!" Amused by her reaction, Giratina just giggled darkly and joined Dawn's side on the other side of the kitchen counter. "You haven't changed at all have you… you crazy demon!"

"It's part of my charm, my dear."

"You'recrazy!" the ex-commander exclaimed in one breath.

Zapdos sighed. "You know… all this talk about the past is making me nostalgic. We should organise another get-together so that we ALL can hang out together again… for a while anyway. It's getting to that time of year when we organise a reunion holiday; maybe that's why I'm feeling this way…?"

"Dawn, dear… don't you have those luxury cruise liner privileges you won as champion?" Johanna asked her daughter, whilst holding the tray of soda drinks. "The promoter said that it was a one-time deal, where you can book out the entire cruise ship for yourself and your friends. Why don't you use that opportunity to invite everyone on a cruise for the next official reunion holiday?"

Dawn's face brightened at her mother's stroke of genius. She almost forgot about that! "That's a great idea! I'll let everyone know and book it right away!"

* * *

Night had fallen upon Sinnoh in end of another day. Outside, a soft cool breeze crossed the open plains, while the Kricktetot and Kricketune sang their beautiful night melody under the clear starry night sky. The nocturnal Pokémon had emerged from the fauna to take a moment and listen to their song, as well as begin their night of hunting and socialisation. The moon was full and high bathing the land within a silvery glow, which made the moist upon the leaves and grass glitter within its light like magic. The world was at peace and the night in full bloom.

Dawn's house was dark, silent and still, as she slept soundly in her bed dreaming the night away. But no matter how silent and empty her home seemed now, it was still filled with visitors sleeping soundly within the guestroom downstairs, and a couple snuggled within the lounge suite in the living room. Ash, Misty and their legendary Pokémon comrades had planned to stay for a couple of days, since they had travelled all the way from Kanto to visit Dawn. Ash was still revered as a great trainer, since he was able to hold onto the championship title for so many years, and Misty was a gym leader for Cerulean City. So catching up with Dawn in Sinnoh was a nice get away from their famous lives back home.

Giratina slept alongside Dawn. Within a loving embrace, he held her within his arms holding onto her tightly within his slumber. Even when she slept, Dawn could feel his love, as a smile remained upon her face while his embrace kept the nightmares at bay.

Soon, she began to hear a voice within her deep transmission into her dreams. _"Dawn… Dawn…? Hey, chosen one… Open your eyes."_

Dawn slowly opened her eyes at the voice's command. When she regained her sight from her sleepy haze, she found herself floating within a dark void filled with millions upon millions of stars. It was as if she was floating within the deepest depths of space, but she knew that wasn't the case. She knew what this world truly was: the Dream Realm.

"Hey Dawn, it's good to see you again."

Before her was a young man dressed in black. A large chunky ruby necklace, carved to look like that of a monster's lower jaw hung over his neck. His face was pale and thin, with the fringe of his pure white hair covering one of his piercing blue eyes. This was the human form of Darkrai, the legendary Being of Nightmares and lord over the Dream Realm. But despite his sick, gangling appearance and title… Darkrai was actually a really nice guy.

"Hi Darkrai," Dawn casually greeted. "It's good to see you too. But I'm sure you didn't bring me here for a casual chat, did you?"

"Sure didn't; if I wanted to do that, I would have just dropped by your house or given you a call…" he joked. "No, I brought your sleeping consciousness here for more pressing matters. How pressing… well, let's just say this goes all the way to the top! Arceus wants to give you a message."

This news left Dawn startled. "… A message… from Arceus?"

Darkrai nodded slowly. "Pack your bags princess… you and your friends are about to go on another adventure."


	2. The Tale of Unova

_**Chapter 02 – The Tale of Unova**_

"Have you ever heard of a region called Unova?"

Dawn began to wonder. "Unova…? I have heard of Unova, but I don't know much about it…"

"That's not surprising." Darkrai and Dawn continued their conversation within the privacy of the Dream Realm. They occupied the realm in its purest form: a world of black nothingness filled only but the stars of space. If Dawn where to be dreaming normally, then this world would be filled with her thoughts, physically represented by the objects, places and people she had seen. This was an abstract world that was individually different for everyone – dependent on their thoughts, sites and experiences. This was a single world… but also many. "When you ventured around the world eight years ago, you had no need to visit Unova, did you?"

"Well… no. We did consider it… but when we heard that there were no legendries there, we axed it off our route."

"You're wrong. There indeed are beings like I that inhabit Unova."

"Really…? But then… how was I able to defeat Giratina back then? If not every single legendary was gathered inside that celestial force I held, then Giratina couldn't have been defeated. We needed _all _the gods to defeat him didn't we…?"

"You indeed gathered all of us that were needed; we are the direct creations of Arceus. We were created from his very own flesh and bone, thus we were the ones you needed to stop Giratina. The legendary beings that inhabit Unova are completely different from my colleagues and I…"

"How so?"

"They evolved from the land. Or really… their evolution was aided by a certain lover of yours."

Dawn gasped. "… Giratina…? They're his creations?"

"In a sense, yes… We all know that Giratina is the opposite embodiment of Arceus. But even though he represents Arceus' darkness of chaos, distortion and destruction, he can also create life… or at least build upon it. When Arceus creates, it is flawless… perfect in every way. But when Giratina creates, it's like he's experimenting for his own amusement – playing around with Arceus' perfect creation and twisting it to his own satisfaction. Arceus the creator… and Giratina the destroyer."

"I… I think I get it."

"If you want to know more about Unova and its legendries go to the source itself; Giratina knows more about it than I do – I'm just the messenger here! Speaking of which, here's the message: go to Giratina with this word… '_Kyurem_.'"

"'Kyurem?'"

"Yes. It is this word that is the source of this recent upheaval. Something is happening within the Unova region that has Arceus concerned about the world's well-being. This single word is at centre of it. If it's the name of a legendary Being or some other cosmic force, I do not know; I may be an eternal Being, but even I do not know of all that Arceus has made. And if it's one of Giratina's mutations, then I want no bar of it! It would be nothing but bad news, I am sure."

"So 'Kyurem'… got it!"

"Good. Well… I'll let you go now; I've done all that I brought you all the way out here for. Pleasant dreams, princess!"

"See you later Darkai. And stop calling me princess…"

Dawn snapped open her eyes, to find herself back inside her room under the soft covers on her bed waking from her dream. She was still bound within the tight loving embrace of Giratina, however he had begun to stir feeling her sudden movements within his arms. He opened his red eyes that glistened within the darkness of night, to see her sit up from the bed looking rather concerned about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"… Darkrai appeared before me in my dream," she replied.

Giratina sat up beside her, his expression bemused. "Darkrai…? What did that abnormal creature want from you?"

"He had a message from Arceus." Her words left the Being of Distortion startled; a message from Arceus? "Giratina, how much do you know about the Unova region?" This question startled Giratina even more. The Unova region… why did she want to know about _that_ place? Did this have something to do with Arceus' message? If so… then this was most definitely bad news.

"… Why…?" he slowly asked her.

"Because something bad is happening there – that's what Darkrai said anyway… It has something to do with this word: 'Kyurem.'" With a frustrated sigh, Giratina suddenly buried his face within his hands. He knew this would be bad news! Dawn couldn't see, but could feel the frustration and guilt brewing from within him. "… Gira... Giratina…?" He got out of bed and headed towards the window. He needed the fresh air to help him over this sudden hurdle. "Giratina, what do you know? Please, you must tell me! The world's fate may ride on what you know about this 'Kyurem!'"

He slowly turned to her to see her sitting upon her bed staring at him most intently. Her anxious expression was anticipating an answer from him. He didn't want to admit it… but she looked so cute when she was so nervous and uptight; it reminded him of the times when he toyed with her eight years ago. He smirked to himself, remembering those times he flirted with her in order confuse and humiliate her for the sheer thrill of it. She could see that smirk of his cornering his mouth. That devious and conniving smirk, which those amused glowing eyes came along with. They pierced a hole right though Dawn, where her heart could be easily read by him. It told of her present anxiety and fear over this 'Kyurem' business, and the anticipation of his answers.

He approached her, slowly climbing back into the bed they shared and softly cupped her cheek with his hand. She stared into his deep red eyes that gleamed within the darkness, piercing their light into her very soul. They looked so lustful… so longing for her touch and embrace. It was at that moment when she could feel it – an untold sensation she once felt when they exchanged true passion and embrace for the first time back at the Hoenn Hot Springs Inn. It made her blood run hot and her heart race with stimulation. She knew what was coming next.

He laid her down upon the pure white sheets to ease her nervous tension. Dawn could feel herself falling into the dark abyss of passion once more, feeling herself be held within those dark shadowy arms and feel the press of his skin upon hers. The sensation of his touch and dark loving bind made her mind become blank. He kissed her softly upon her lips and her troubles just melted away, just like that. This was Giratina's true nature: a man that used his dark and lustful charms to make the hearts of woman dance within the destructive flames of his heart. Dawn was the only women in the world to have the liberty of experiencing this devilish pleasure and not be burned by it. Only her. His precious… precious Dawn.

He looked down at her with a smirk and giggling darkly. "It had always been so easy to succumb you, my dear Dawn…" he softly whispered in her ear. "Even back then, you could not resist me. The only thing that has changed now is that you allow me to do this to you – to completely fall into darkness of my passion and enjoy its delights freely… and much, much more."

Dawn had one brief moment of lucidity from his charms. "Giratina please… I need to kno-"

He hushed her, pressing his finger upon her lips softly. "What needs to be said cannot be told now. Much time will be needed to fully explain, and the time is now to rest. You will need it for what I have to say. Rest for now, and I will explain to you and the others tomorrow. They need to know as well."

* * *

The next morning, Dawn told the others about her dream around the outdoor dining table under the cool shade of the terrace. It was nice to have breakfast outside, and since there were so many of them, the atmosphere this morning was lively. She relayed Darkrai's message, making everyone become nervous about the world's present well-being. Only eight years pass by, and another threat shows itself… that seemed a little too short for their liking. It was as if their collected presence were attracting these strange forces… However, they won't know if these forces were truly malevolent or not, until Giratina shed some light on the matter.

"I have heard of Unova," Dialga said. "However, like Darkai I know little of it; I know little of what goes on there or what inhabits within. However, this I do know: it was the first region to be created by Arceus."

"Really?" Dawn mused by the small trivial discovery. "That must mean that the land is really old… older than any other region."

"It was used as a test site," Giratina explained. "A prototype model, if you will. Arceus used Unova to test landscape and climate scenarios, determining what works harmoniously and what does not. It was an experiment to conclude the best types of atmosphere that could be habitable, as well as produce the most change in life. The rest of the world was then shaped in accordance to what Arceus learned from Unova, creating what was best suited for this planet. Unova works like any other region… the only difference is of the relics that were left behind."

"You're speaking of this 'Kyurem…?'" Dialga questioned. Giratina just remained silent to his question. Dialga was right; Giratina was speaking about 'Kyurem'… however, there were others that they didn't know about. "I think it is time you enlighten us about this 'Kyurem'. Exactly what is it?"

With a sigh, Giratina began to enlighten everyone. He was going to tell them the full story. There was a time when Giratina was close to his creator… back then, he was benevolent and loyal. It was hard to imagine now, however many eons ago during the Dawn of Creation, Giratina was close to Arceus as Mew was this present day. The Being of Distortion used to awe at his brother's creations… and one day hoped that he could create something of his own as well. He was the very opposite embodiment of the creator himself – that was why he was created after all. So why couldn't he create like Arceus, if he was made from Arceus' own self-image?

Giratina watched closely, as Arceus began on the planet he decreed to be the home world of the other eternal Beings he would soon mould from his own flesh and bone. Dialga and Palkia were already created to police time and space. All Arceus needed now was to create a medium to host his next creations that would aid him in sustaining the life in this new universe, as well as host the creations that would come after. It was first of the many planets and life that were soon to come. Giratina watched alongside his brother, watching him shape the land of Unova – the first of many lands – and begin creating and experimenting with life to see what works and what does not.

Arceus was a perfectionist. Everything had to be correct and perfect. In fact… his creations were _too_ perfect! Not one of his creations possessed the knowledge of confliction – put simply, they knew nothing of good-or-evil. To Giratina, this was boring concept: what was the point of creating life if they already seemed dead… no will or desire of their own to speak of? Without imperfection, there would be nothing else to evolve and grow upon! This had to change! It was at that moment Giratina began to rebel against his creator. The beginning of the renegade.

He discovered a single entity hidden within the snowy mountains north of Unova. It remained there asleep within an embryotic state, as if waiting for the final ingredients of its birth. It glowed within a holy light… that same righteous aura his brother Arceus emitted. Had Arceus created a clone of itself? Was this deliberate, or was this just an offset of all his experimentations upon this land? In any case, this was a perfect opportunity to have a little fun. And with that thought, Giratina blessed this little ball of light with his knowledge as the 'anti-god' of this universe.

With now the powers and knowledge of light and darkness installed within it, the thing evolved and became a creature with power in the realms that of Arceus and Giratina. It became Kyurem: a being that possessed the powers and knowledge of good and evil… of all things that polarised each other that made the universe constant and existing. The universal laws of order and chaos were physically created within this single being. It was now imperfect, however pure at the same time. This was the day the concept of good and evil and all shades of grey truly entered the world, as Kyurem projected its balanced existence of universal law onto the world.

Because of this, life began to change and evolve dramatically. Nature itself could now move on its own, dramatically changing, growing and evolving without Arceus' constant aid. Time upon the world began to move and life, both human and Pokémon flourished on both sides of chaos and order, creating the values of virtue and sin, as well as bring forth the grounds of human civilisation, and the development of knowledge. Pokémon evolution also came to its own during this time, as they continued to change in accordance to the world's Will. Giratina didn't expect that the results of his experiment would result in such dramatic change to life itself… but at least the world was now moving on its own. Arceus no longer had control… a thought that amused the renegade very much.

Arceus was pleased that the world was now moving on its own, as he had long dreamed it to be… however, Giratina's growing rebellious nature came to cause of concern. But still, Giratina was still Arceus' loyal servant, no matter how unlikely it may have seemed. Even so, Arceus could not shake a feeling of uncertainty that Giratina may soon commit an act of gargantuan consequence, due to his complete devotion towards his brother, as well as the element of chaos that now sweeps the world. That day eventually came when an unspeakable event occurred upon the world due to the newly developed value of greed within the humans. It was enough to enrage Giratina's ultimate wrath, which nearly reduce the world to ashes.

Giratina was not about to tell Dawn and the others what he did, or what it was the humans did that made him snap… but it was that moment of renegade upon the world, which lead him to be sealed within the Distortion World. It was there, were his madness, hate and insanity begun to fill his mind for such a betrayal. His spite and loathing for Arceus truly began to manifest, resulting into the mad and vengeful demon he was presently.

"I know nothing of Unova after that," Giratina finished. "… For obvious reasons…"

"So… this 'Kyurem' is a by-product of your influence…?" Dialga questioned.

"Yes. But do not get the impression that this is the reason for this current cause of concern; the last I had seen of Kyurem he was a calm and benevolent creature. He was a well-balanced being who knew the consequences of both sides. And so, he remained neutral so that the world could remain in balance itself."

"So then, why is this 'Kyurem' considered to be the main catalyst for this recent disturbance?"

"That is something we will have to go and see for ourselves."

"Well, I guess our annual reunion holiday has just turned into another adventure," Ash said. "I'm excited!"

"Will the cruise liner be willing to change the route to Unova?" Dawn wondered. "I'll have to call them and see what they say."

"If not, then I bet your dad would be willing to get that private jet of his out again… Either way, where gonna be adventuring the world on a quest to save it yet again. This was the break I've been waiting for! I can't wait to get going!"

"You seem to be taking this rather lightly…" Lugia said to Ash, whist simmering his morning coffee. "Remember last time… who knows what is waiting for us in Unova…"

"Yeah, but we have Giratina on our side now! This time, it should be a walk in a park!" Amused by Ash's praise, Giratina couldn't help but giggle lightly.

Dialga stood up from his seat. "Very well then, let us all prepare ourselves for the journey ahead."

* * *

On the other side of the world, Hilda could feel an emotion of unrest beating within her chest. As she stood from the highest lookout of Castellia City leaning over the safety rail, she could feel a churning feeling within her stomach that she could not quite describe. It was as if her intuition was trying to tell her something… but she didn't know what exactly. The churning within her felt as if the Wheels of Fate were turning… calling out to her from a place unknown. This metaphoric reasoning seemed like a strange and very unlikely one… but that is what she believed. And now with Zekrom at her side, she wouldn't be surprised if this was indeed fate calling out to her.

"What's the matter, darling?" Zekrom asked, leaning upon the metal guard rail beside her. She no longer wore her black ancient robes; they would have attracted too much attention. Instead, she swapped her ancient and out-dated attire to something more modern and stylish: a black woman's suit, which hugged her slender hourglass curves perfectly. To finish off her metropolitan femme fatale look, she wore black strappy stilettos that made her tower over Hilda, who beside Zekrom looked like your typical tomboy punk. "If you stress too much, the quicker you'll catch wrinkles, you know…?"

"I just feel… sick," Hilda simply replied. "That's all…"

"Oh… Time to call a doctor for you then, poor dear…" At times, Hilda didn't know if Zekrom was being sarcastic or genuine. It may be a little of both. Hilda discovered by now, that Zekrom's mannerisms seemed to actually mean something differently than the words she actually spoke - she sounded mean, however she wasn't trying to be mean at all.

"No, I don't mean it like that," Hilda replied with a tight smile. "It's just that I have this sick feeling that something big is about to happen. My intuition's trying to tell me something, pulling me somewhere… but I don't know what or where."

Silence fell between them. The laughter and chatter from the friends and couples around them filled their ears, as they just stared out towards the open sea. Castellia City was built alongside the south coast of Unova. It was a flouring and vibrant city, where the buildings towered over each other, and the frantic city slickers living within too busy to appreciate its costal view. It was a nice balance between infrastructure and nature, and the view from the lookout was a perfect place for one's eyes to soak up the amazing view of this city along the sea.

Zekrom then broke the silence. She wasn't sure if she should tell Hilda what she was about to say, however it may have something to do with her present intuitive anxiety. That and Zekrom loathed awkward silences. "Hilda, darling… did you know the reason for mine, and my brother's confinement within those orbs…?"

"Not really?" Hilda replied. "Does it have something to do with wanting to protect the people from your overwhelming powers or something…?"

Zekrom snickered. "You would like to think that, wouldn't you?"

"So… that's not the reason?"

"How about this one: did you know that Reshiram and I were once one and the same?"

"Oh, yeah! I know about that part!"

"It makes you wonder then: what happed to the form we once shared? Did it disappear from the moment of our separation, or did it remain as an empty husk forever forgotten deep within the bowls of a Giant Chasm?"

"… That last one sounded too detailed for my liking... So, you're saying that the body you and Reshiram separated from remained?"

"And with it a single breath of life… enough to allow the thing to rise again… and perhaps come after Reshiram and I in desire to become whole once more. That is the true reason why we agreed to seal ourselves away within those orbs: to hide ourselves from it. But now that we have been freed, I can only imagine what will happen now. Perhaps I'm over thinking it and have become paranoid over the centuries…? But still, I can feel it… a cold chill brewing from the north calling my name."

"So… what were you and Reshiram once called when you shared the same body…?"

"Kyurem."

"Kyurem huh…? For some reason, I have empathy for that name. Perhaps I might meet Kyurem someday; I travel with one of its halves, so it's likely possible right? Now saying that… I can't wait to meet it!"


	3. Voyage Shenanigans

_**Chapter 03 – Voyage Shenanigans**_

The sky was clear, the bright glorious sun was high, and the sea air fresh and crisp within a warm summer breeze blowing northerly winds across the land of Sinnoh. It was a perfect day in Canalave City: Sinnoh's dock to the world. Dawn and her friends were about to board a cruise liner ship called the Champion Princess: a giant extravagant ship filled with five star accommodations, facilities and venues. It was one of the most luxurious cruise ships in the world fit for royals, corporate elites and Pokémon Champions alike. When Dawn won the Pokémon Championship title from Ash, a free cruise aboard the Champion Princess came as part of a packaged prize. It was deal where she could book the entire cruise for her and as many friends as she liked, free of charge, unlimited tab, and she could book it anytime she wanted.

She could even organise a route they wanted to take, which was rather lucky in their situation. They will be heading to Unova from the Champion Princess, enjoying a peaceful and relaxing cruise before they began another adventure to find Kyurem, and hope to see if this Pokémon had answers to the recent upheaval forewarned in Darkai's message from Arceus. It was a warning that weighed heavily within their minds, however they will not let that dark omen disrupt their fun… at least for a while anyway.

"OhmygodthisgonnabesofunI'msoexcited!" Barry ran up the rail dock, most excited and hyperactive for the trip ahead. "HurryupLucasthisissocool!"

"Dude, you're speaking whole sentences in one breath again!" Lucas stated, while balancing the weight of his and Barry's luggage. "Chill out before you pass out! And how can I hurry up when you've made me your baggage handler? Why do I have to carry YOUR stuff?!"

"I remember when I went on this cruise as champion," Cynthia reminisced, walking beside Dawn. "Believe me, my dear; you're in for a treat. And the bar service is fantastic."

"I hope you're not planning to spend the entire cruise by the bar…" Brock then spoke up from behind, carrying both his and Cynthia's luggage on board. "Just because it's an unlimited bar tab, doesn't mean you should run it to the ground."

"Oh, brock honey, you make it sound as if I have a problem…" she replied in a sweet condescending tone. "I can control myself you know…" Brock just remained silent… eerily silent. "Brock… honey…?"

Others were already aboard the ship, standing and looking around within awe at the extravagance surrounding them. They had only seen the lobby area and they were already gobsmacked by the sophisticated brilliance of the extraordinary decor of Victorian gothic design. If was as if they had just walked into an early Victorian mansion fit for an Earl… a queen even! They had walked into a Cinderella fairy-tale, and the ball was soon to begin.

"Remarkable!" Uxie awed. "All this on an entire ship…"

"Makes you wonder if we're really on a ship at all!" Gary added, adjusting his glasses. "It's like we've walked into a queen's palace or something!"

As they continued to look around, Azelf, Jirachi and Celebi were already playing around, chasing each other in a game of tag down the wide halls of the lobby area. The legendary children spared no time living it up and having fun. However, two of the children Beings decided to keep it cool. While the calm but moody little Mesprit continued to seek out her new surroundings, Shaymin kept to herself quietly creeping about like a shadow, shyly looking around at the sheer brilliance of this beautiful ship.

Shaymin was naturally a shy and quiet little being. She would become exceptionally quiet and reserved when in new and overwhelming surroundings. She was so shy, that all of her adventuring friends have yet to hear her speak. Eight years, and they had never heard but a peep from her. It doesn't help her situation, when her presence becomes unnoticeable over a large group of outgoing Beings and people. She was a very kind and gracious cute little girl… but she had to learn to speak up.

She stepped back to suddenly feet herself softly bump into someone's leg. With a quiet little yelp she turned back and looked up to see that she had just collided with Giratina, who just noticed and turn down to her. Her eyes were full of fear, as she began to remember what he did to her eight years ago: out of nowhere, he appeared to her like a raging demonic force, and chased her down in hopes to catch her and keep her hostage from the others. Without Shaymin, Dawn wouldn't have completed the celestial ball needed to carry out his punishment. Cresselia however, came along and save her just in time. The event left the poor little girl traumatised for quite some time. She still wasn't over it, as she stared up into his glowing piercing eyes in fear. She tried her best to hide it, but he could smell the terror emitting from her.

"Are you all right?" he simply asked her.

His words left her uptight, as her fear of him continued to overwhelm her. "Oh, umm… sorry. It was my fault. Please forgive me!" With that she ran off as far as she could, with her face red with embarrassment and her heart thumping within the adrenalin of her terror. All Giratina could do was watch, as Shaymin dashed further and further away. On the surface, he thought nothing of their little encounter just then… but deep down he knew exactly why her reactions were so sudden and frightful towards him. In all honesty… he didn't blame her for it.

* * *

The Championship Princess had been smoothly cruising along the ocean waters for a few hours now. The sun was slowly on the verge of setting with the sky painted within the hot colours of pink and gold, and the surface of the ocean glittering like diamonds under the setting sun. For Marina and Kamon, the view from the front bow couldn't have been more beautiful and perfect, as they looked out towards the sea together quietly enjoying the view, and more importantly the company of each other. It was a sight Entei was happy to see, as he watched his trainer partner smile within Marina's presence and laugh at her charm. He had certainly come a long way from that greedy and selfish boy he first saw eight years ago. Now, he was a man filled with honour, love and respect for his Pokémon… as well as no longer afraid to share his trust and love with someone as he did with Marina now.

The other side of the ship was a lot livelier, due the Olympic sized pool and the waterslide attached to it. It was a party filled with laugher, cheer and music from the surround sound system echoing from the deck bar in the corner under the bamboo awning. Most of the passengers celebrated like there was no tomorrow, sliding down the water side, swimming about in the pool and others dancing by it. For others, like Professor Rowan, he was just happy relaxing on a deck chair by the poolside, sipping a cool daiquiri with his old-time friend Professor Oak who was also invited. Rayquaza also took it easy, as he sat at a table reading a novel with the sounds of the ocean filling his ears with peace.

Groudon also sat at a table, enjoying the view… the view of the bikini-clad girls that is! The wild red-haired stubbled bohemian was still as lecherous as ever, as he continued to have a gander at what his female comrades, both human and legendary being where wearing... and more importantly what they were not. He was so deep into his perversion that he had yet to notice Kyogre glaring down at him disgusted by his shameless actions.

"Knock it off!" He looked up to see her wearing a nice little one piece number, with her long silky blue hair with red highlights soaking wet from the pool. Her gold eyes were hot within the emotion of fury. Kyogre was usually a calm and wise being, as her sharp elfish features perceived her to be… but when Groudon was concerned, she becomes hot headed and her rationale put under the test. It was always the same with Kyogre and Groudon: when they were together they would bicker like husband and wife. Everyone else saw it, but they had yet to admit this. "Really Groudon, when will you grow up?"

Groudon just gigged and lay back in his chair. "Oh, come now Kyogre, baby; don't get your bathers in a twist just because I'm admiring the other pretty ladies here, and not just you…"

Kyogre's eyebrow ticked. "What do you mean by that?"

He smirked. "I know you want me…"

Kyogre scoffed. "We went down that road once… I'm not in the habit of making the same mistake twice." With that she turned and walked away. "For obvious reasons…"

"Well, you're no fun, then!"

"YAHOOO!" With a large splash, Barry landed into the pool from the waterslide. This may have been his tenth time up the slide now, and it seemed that he didn't show any sign of growing tired, as he quickly climbed out of the pool and circled round to slide down again. Ash also enjoyed the winding waterside, along with Jimmy and Brandon. They may have been adults, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy childish things and be childish themselves once in a while…

As usual, Cynthia could always be found by the bar drinking some elaborate cocktail or other. Whisky was her favourite though… She wasn't alone however, for she was joined by Dawn, Misty, May and Mars having a good gossip with the bar tender under the bamboo awning. They too enjoyed a cocktail with her, slowly becoming relaxed from the added alcohol content they were consuming. Cynthia could hold her liquor better than the other girls, since she was a hardened drinker and had been drinking a few years longer than them. That didn't matter though, as long as they were having fun. Suddenly, they began to dance and burst into song, singing about pinna coladas and being caught in the rain, as it began to play in the background.

They were indeed enjoying their cruise holiday, letting their hair down dancing like idiots. It was a rather amusing site as Cynthia took Dawn by the hand and began to dance with her. Dawn played along; singing along with her, sliding her arms up and down Cynthia's, and twirling around with the tall long blonde-haired knock out. Dawn was then suddenly torn from Cynthia's partnership to be swept from her feet and twirled within the arms of Giratina. With a playful scream and a laugh, she felt herself become dizzy, as her dark and playful demon seized his opportunity to bind her within his embrace once again.

"Gira-kun, you pooper!" Cynthia playfully pouted, putting hand on her hips. "We were having fun, until you showed up!"

"Yeah!" May added, her cheeks looking a little red and a cheeky grin on her lips. She leaned on Misty for support. "Can't you keep your hands off her for just one day… your dark and evil little hands!"

"But they're _sexy,_ dark and evil little hands!" Mars chirped, feeling a little tipsy herself. "Dark and sexy evil hands, for a dark and sexy evil man. Dawn's a lucky girl… am I right, Gira-kun…?"

"Gira-kun…!" they then said in unison, before giggling like doting high school girls. Their playful words just left Giratina highly amused, as he smirked to himself deviously.

Their behaviour however, left Dawn rather embarrassed. "Guys, stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh, it's not their fault if they cannot help themselves, my dear Dawn…" Giratina, then said to her, pulling her in closer with his head now over her shoulder, and that dark and devious smirk still upon his lips. "After all… the dark, charming and devilish types like me seem to drive woman mad with desire and ecstasy. There is something about a dark and shameful love that just fills a woman's mind with flights of lust and fantasy. And you're no acceptation to that, my dear Dawn… the difference for you is however is that you feel the real thing and you will never be burned by it. I won't allow it." He then whispered in her ear. "Give in and embrace it, my dear Dawn… embrace me."

By now Dawn's face was red as a tomato, embarrassed by his lustful words. She had fallen at his licentious mercy yet again, but this time it was in front of her friends, her friends who, heard every word and became charmed themselves. She went to speak, but was cut off when he softly bit her neck, making the girls squeal in excitement and Dawn frozen in place. Her body couldn't move, as it remained still and obedient to his every whim. She felt that she was being played, but she knew that she was truly loved. She could feel it in his touch, his embrace, and within his kiss as his lips remained pressed upon the skin of her neck. It made her mind blank and everything around her become nothing but a white noise humming within her mind.

Dialga watched all this unfold from his table on the other side of the deck. He couldn't help but feel a little disgusted by what he witnessed, as Giratina continued to bind Dawn tightly and embarrass her in front of her friends. It was like watching a vampire feeding upon the neck of his charmed victim… slowly feeding upon her making her become weak and frozen in conciseness slowly succumbing to his will. Did this feel good to her, or was it embarrassingly painful? Dialga knew how much they loved each other, but this… this just seemed like nothing but sport!

* * *

That evening, Dialga brought up the issue to Dawn's father Cyrus. He listened to Dialga's concerns while he stood front of the mirror inside his cabin adjusting his tie, getting ready for the formal dinner that was held nightly in the ship's ballroom. They both cared deeply for Dawn – Dialga who loved her like his little sister and Cyrus who obviously cherished her like his little princess, even if she was an adult. Cyrus understood DIalga's concerns, as they had always – surprisingly – been on the same page when Dawn's relationship with Giratina was concerned. They both detested it at first, but have learned to accept it. But this didn't mean that they didn't have any doubts on the matter…

"Every time I see them become publically intimate it's as if he treats her like a doll," Dialga continued, whilst sitting on a chair by the wide cabin window. This cruise was five-star indeed. "That he is just playing with her and humiliating her for his own amusement. Nothing has changed since eight years ago… the only difference now is that she has accepted it. She has chained herself to him to keep him tame and amused."

"I understand what you are saying, Dialga my friend," Cyrus replied, turning to the Being of Time with a stern look upon his face. "After all, we have always agreed about the taboo and impureness of their relationship. I see it as well and it also makes me question his true intentions. Does he really love her, or has he been just fooling her in order to have a free pass from his imprisonment? He may be planning something right under our noses and we cannot do a damn thing about it, as long Dawn seems happy…"

"Oh, will you two just give it a rest already?!" Johanna then said, exiting the bathroom ready for the formal dinner. She was dressed in a simple long blue gown with a white shoal over her shoulders to add another layer to her outfit. "You two have been blinded by your hate for Giratina for so long that you can't seem to grasp the fact that he truly loves her. What he does is just simply foreplay, however you two have seemed to forgotten what that is… especially you, Cyrus!" Her words left Cyrus speechless, as he tried to grasp onto his words to comeback on, but only left him stuttering like a buffoon. "I have seen what he is really like with Dawn, and she couldn't have found a more loving and compassionate man, who promises her time and time again to forever follow her and protect her. I know that Dawn is safe in his hands, and you both should know that too."

"I do know that, Johanna," Cyrus replied. "It's just that… well… I can't help but be creeped out by him sometimes."

Dialga laughed. "Here, here!"

Johanna just rolled her eyes. "You 'girls'!"

* * *

The ballroom was slowly filling up, as everyone made their way over to attend the formal dinner. The ballroom was just as breathtaking as the rest of the ship, but this room was even more awe-inspiring due to the large mural painting upon the ceiling. It was a mural representing the story of the beginning of creation, with Arceus' head and heaven above the world. Below them, were paintings of all the legendary Pokémon that came after him. They were all there: from the legendary birds of Kanto to the Dragons of Sinnoh. Even Giratina was there right at the bottom, in representation of being the Devil to Arceus' God and the hell that was the Distortion World.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Zapdos awed, as she and Mars stared up to appreciate the mural. Zapdos looked well-endowed than she usually did, with her usual short spikey hair now straightened in a short straight cut. She even wore silver eye shadow to compliment her bright yellow eyes. She detested make up, but she decided to give it a try for this occasion. Her sparking yellow thin strap dress suited her. Yellow was definitely her colour.

Mars agreed. "Yeah. Whoever painted this was quite the artist…"

"Well, isn't this amusing… my scrappy sister has become a lady!" Zapdos and Mars looked behind to see Articuno look rather pompous in his blue formal suit, with a white frilly neck piece as white and fluffy than the breast of his Pokémon form. He certainly looked like a narcissist dandy. "… A failed attempt, it may be."

Zapdos growled. "What was that, Artie?! Come over here, and say that again, you blue and white dandy!"

"Are you two going to be like this at our table as well?" Moltres asked them, walking in with Saturn. "If so, then I will sit elsewhere! Be civil for one night, will you… or Lugia will tell us off again."

Zapdos pouted. "He started it…"

Everyone was slowly heading over to their assigned tables, ready to start this wonderful evening of sophistication and decadence. They were all dressed to the nines, all primped and dressed for this special occasion. The large circular tables of ten were dressed with the finest silk, with the shiniest of silver placed before each chair. There was also a special area, where trainers' Pokémon could sit and enjoy a wonderful five-star experience themselves. There were so many Pokémon big and small, wondering about the ship belonging to the on-board trainers; they were their friends who fought together and shared many experiences with. This ship was most certainly full with humans, Pokémon, and legendary Beings alike.

The seating organisation was region themed, meaning that the seating arrangements were designed in accordance to what region of the world each trainer and legendary belonged to. Seated at the Kanto table were newlyweds Ash and Misty, along with Brock, Gary, and Kanto legendries Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Seated at the Johto table were Jimmy, Marina, Kamon and the legendries Suicune, Raikou Entei, Celebi, Ho-oh and Lugia. Assigned to the Hoenn table were May, her partner Drew, Brandon, Max and the Hoenn legendaries Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi and Rayquaza. And finally, seated at the Sinnoh table were Dawn, Barry, Lucas, and legendries, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Uxie, Mespirit, Shaymin and Azelf. There was also the Captain's Table, where a selected few where chosen to dine with the captain of the ship. Those who received the honour to dine with the ship's captain where Cyrus, Johanna, Cynthia, the old Regi Brothers of Hoenn (Regirock, Regice and Registeel), as well as the professors Oak and Rowan.

"Man, why did we get stuck on the table with the kids?" Barry whined.

"Because these tables are region coordinated," Uxie replied. "It's not our fault that some of us Sinnoh legendries are youthful…"

Palkia noticed a couple were missing from their group. "I wonder where Dawn and Giratina are?"

"Dawn went outside for some fresh air," Dialga replied. "I don't blame her after that demon's lustful little antics earlier this afternoon. As for the demon I'm speaking off, he has yet to show himself."

"It is nice to know where I stand with you, my brother." They looked up to see Giratina approaching his seat, his expression unamused by Dialga's words. "If you have something to say, then say it."

Dialga smirked at him. "I rather not; I rather much prefer to keep this false peace between us… for Dawn's sake and everyone else aboard this ship."

Giratina scoffed at him. "The feeling is mutual. And speaking of Dawn, where is she?"

"She's outside. Do as you will." Giratina just snarled at the Being of Time, then headed out to find Dawn.

* * *

Outside standing by the guardrail, Dawn gazed upon the dark glittering waters underneath the clear starry night sky. She thought that she was sailing within a dream, as she stood upon the deck of the Champion Princess within a white strapless flowing mermaid gown, staring out towards the moon that seem to almost rest upon the water beyond the horizon. This moment of serenity seemed magical, as the warm tropical night wind pressed against her skin, reminding her that this was no dream. When she was fourteen and just starting out on her journey, she never thought that she would be where she was today, or that she would be surrounded by so many wonderful friends, gods and trainers alike. She felt blessed. Now she was on this luxurious voyage, sailing towards another adventure. Who knows what the future will bring, but as long as she had her Pokémon, friends and Giratina, she would be ready to face it head on.

"Dawn." She was pulled from her thoughts and night-gazing by Giratina's voice. She turned back to see him approaching her. He joined her, placing his hand upon the rail beside hers. "Dialga said that you would be out here. Is anything wrong?"

Dawn smiled. "No, not at all. I just wanted to come out here for some fresh air. The night breeze is really nice tonight, don't you think…?" She then noticed his soft gaze. It was as if he seemed guilty or something… "Are you okay…?"

"Did I go too far this afternoon…?"

"Huh…? What do you mean?"

"I overheard Dialga in the ballroom. Something that he said gave the impression that my advances towards you this afternoon embarrassed you… made you uncomfortable in some way."

Dawn laughed sheepishly. "Well… foreplay in front of my friends can be a little embarrassing… even it was only just harmless flirtation. But when you flirt, you make every other girl in the room go gaga and not just me. You're 'sex-on-legs', you know that… actually, 'sin-on-legs' would be a better way of putting it…"

As regretful as he was putting her in that awkward position, he couldn't help but snicker a little at her end joke. "… Sorry…"

"But that's what I love about you the most. I love it when overwhelm me within your dark desire. I love it when you blind me within your passionate haze. I love it when you make me fall into the darkness of your loving abyss, because I know that you will always be there beside me, to guide me… to catch me softly within your arms every time I fall. I feel safe within your shadow, because each time I'm there I feel warm, safe and comfortable. It's what tells me that you truly love me." She then snickered. "With all this dark innuendo, I make it sound as if I have become corrupted by you…"

"No…" he whispered, moving closer to her and cupping her left cheek softly within his hand. "If anything, it is you that has purified me. Because of you, I no longer feel dead inside. All that hate, spite, and madness that once filled my heart for countless of centuries vanished the first I truly embraced you. I was reborn, because of you." He then smirked, giggling devilishly. "But even so, it is hard for one to lose their habits; I love embarrassing you – making you trip with this dark and sinful passion that I know I do so well. Also, I may have been purified by you, but I'm still an insane and powerful evil monster… but I'm_ your_ insane and powerful evil monster."

Dawn laughed. "And don't you ever change. But if I could make one selfish request… could we please keep the flirting and foreplay between us? I want it to be out dark little secret, okay…"

"Whatever you wish, my dear Dawn."

He was about pull her in for a kiss in symbolic representation or their newly formed promise… however the sound of distant thunder stopped him dead in this tracks. It made them both jump with a gasp, turning their gaze from each other eyes towards the distant horizon, where crackling storm clouds quickly gathered and headed their way. The way they moved seemed unnatural… the way they looked seemed unnatural! The clouds were pure as white snow with lighting crashing down within the shade of black shadow. Just what the hell was this… what the hell was causing this nightmarish phenomenon?

Giratina could feel the sense of dread pool from the pit of his stomach, as he remembered the last time he saw these storm clouds. It was just like that day: that day when that 'thing' was born. That was when the realised that he, Dawn and everyone else were in danger.

"These are no ordinary storm clouds."

"They're not?" Dawn frantically replied. "Then what are they?"

"There a black omen. He knows we're coming."

"He knows… you mean Kyurem?"

"I will handle this. You get inside and warn the others. Get them to safety!"

* * *

Deep within the dark bowls of a Giant Chasm, a soft maniacal cackle could be heard echoing upon the thick ice, making the atmosphere chilled than once before. It was the maddening voice of a long forgotten immortal relic that sat alone within the depths of darkness, revealing within its madness brought upon its long and lonely isolation. This once marvellous Being was now an unknown force of insanity filled with tremendous power, reminiscent of the glory it once possessed. The cackle was so maddening, that if a mortal's ears were to befall it, it would drive them mad themselves.

"_I can feel him…"_ It hissed within his maniacal cackle. _"I can feel him returning. Father is coming… and when he gets finally here… THE FUN CAN TRULY BEGIN! __Ehehaha__… hahahahaha… AHHH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_


	4. A Black Omen of White

_**Chapter 04 – A Black Omen of White**_

The storm clouds crept closer and closer towards the Champion Princess, where Giratina stood strong upon the top deck waiting the right moment to strike. He was not fooled by the pure white clouds, which rumbled like the beating of large drums and crashed lightning the colour darkest of black. These clouds may have looked pure as white snow, however they were a black omen – a warning – that Kyurem knew that were coming. He must have been able to somehow feel their collected presence slowly making their way towards Unova by sea; why else would these crackling clouds be here, if not to indicate Kyurem's knowledge of their pending arrival? And Giratina knew this to be Kyurem's doing, for he had only known Kyurem to possess such power to create these ominous things.

The question spinning within Giratina's mind was why: why had Kyurem sent such a hostile sign to them? Was this a challenge… a test or something? Whatever it was, it didn't bode well for Giratina's present anxiety. Just what happened to Kyurem during his absence for him to make such a statement like this? For some reason, Giratina had become that more worried about Arceus' message even more so than before.

"Giratina!" The dark Being of Distortion turned back to see Dialga rushing up approaching him, making Giratina frustratingly growl at his presence. Dialga just couldn't help himself: he just had to be a hero! "Dawn just told everyone what's happening out here. I have come to give you a hand." The Being of Time took a moment to stare up upon the white ominous clouds still making their way towards the ship. He could feel it: a power emitting from these white storm clouds that almost felt like his own – the power of a legendary Being. "Well, this is concerning indeed."

"I would have preferred it if you had stayed inside with Dawn and the others," Giratina said. "Your power would have best been used in keeping them safe. I can handle this situation on my own."

Dialga snickered. "And let you have all the fun? Besides, if this is Kyurem's doing, then I need to know what this creature is capable of. I need to witness its power for myself to get a better idea of what we will soon face."

Giratina just scoffed at him. "Suit yourself. But you follow my orders. I know Kyurem more than you, so I know what needs to be done to stop this." Dialga just nodded in reply; Giratina had a point, even though Dialga didn't want to vocally admit to that… "On my order, attack with that Roar of Time of yours." Dialga nodded again.

Back Inside the ballroom, everyone had gathered around the large windows to see what all the fuss was about. They saw them… those white clouds that blanketed the night sky with dread. They were also heading their way, as they could hear the violent winds howl within a deathly sound making the windows shutter from its power. They could feel the vibrations within the tips of their fingers, as they pressed upon the shaking glass watching the clouds crackle and crash with those black thunderbolts of doom.

"This feeling…" Palkia then said. "What is this dark feeling of dread I feel…?"

"Don't worry Palkia; you're not the only one that's feeling it," Lucas replied.

"Black lightning bolts?" Zapdos awed. "I haven't seen anything like it before! It's… it's…"

"Unnatural," Mars finished for her. "And Giratina says that this is Kyurem's doing?"

"Kyurem… ?" the ship's captain wondered. "You mean the 'human and Pokémon devourer?'"

"'Human and Pokémon devourer'…? What do mean by that, captain?"

"When you have toured around the world for as long as I have, you tend to hear stories about the places you visit. In Unova myth, an immortal monster called Kyurem would eat humans and Pokémon if they were found roaming the northern lands at night. 'Kyurem' is also known as the bringer of long winters, which were always predicted to bring about great disaster… but this only just old folklore: a legend with no significant proof."

"Still, it's a creepy folktale!" Barry said. "Sounds like this 'Kyurem' is the very definition of danger!" Suddenly, their balance was thrown off and they all fell into a disorderly pile upon the soft red carpet. The Champion Princess began to rock violently upon the ocean waves that frantically enveloped and crashed into the ship's exterior, with the storm now having reached them.

The Champion Princess continued to rock to and fro, yet Giratina, and Dialga remained still within their stance undisturbed by the ship's violent cradle. With determined eyes, they stared upon the pure white clouds that roared with thunder, crashed with black lightning and hail falling like hazardous snow. This was Kyurem's power represented within physical form: a storm that raged within chilling winds that would make the face of one's skin sting from the overwhelming cold. It was a disastrous wrath, that if not stopped now, it would capsize this glorious and powerful ship.

The time was now to attack. "Now, Dialga!"

With a calm expression, Dialga raised his hands, closed his eyes and began to inhale. Then, like a burst of explosion, Dialga roared at the top of his lungs. It was an enormous scream, which echoed across the ocean pushing compressed atmosphere upon the storm itself. The energy of Dialga's roar felt like a giant anvil that weighed more than a thousand tonnes weighed over one's back. It was heavy, it was suffocating… It made the storm halt in its tracks as if frozen in time. Dialga had done his job in halting the storm in its tracks.

Now it was time for Giratina to get rid of it. He raised his hand towards the sky, summoning forth a distortional black hole. Out of nowhere, a large gaping hole of black chaos appeared above them, which quickly sucked the storm into its void. The storm had disappeared as quickly as the distortion appeared. What Giratina had done was use his move Shadow Force in a way of sending the storm from one part of this living plain to another: basically moving the storm off elsewhere using distortion. Where it had distorted to did not matter to him; as long as they were safe that was all that mattered. He quickly closed the hole and peace returned to the ocean once more.

"That was a rather risky move, Giratina…" Dialga then said within the returning calm and silence. The ship was once again at peace, as it continued to glide across the calm ocean under the clear starry night sky. "If you have left that distortion open any longer, we may have been pulled in as well. You do realise that right…?"

"I knew what I was doing," Giratina replied. He then smirked that cold and devious smirk Dialga had seen many times before. "Besides, it would have given Kyurem the impression to no never screw with me again. His power is nothing compared to mine, which can disturb the time-space continuum itself. He'll do well to remember that next time."

Dialga then smirked himself. "So, this was all nothing but a show of force?"

"Precisely." With that, Giratina made his way towards the ballroom. "And what I just demonstrated there was nothing compared to what I can really do; you remember what happened eight years ago, don't you…?"

"… More than I wish to remember."

* * *

After that, everyone tried going about the night as if the horror never occurred. All they wanted was to do was enjoy themselves, and they will not let Kyurem, or its little weather show get in the way of their evening gala. Dinner had been served and dessert was under preparation. As they waited for their sweet treat, some remained in their seat having a nice chat and a laugh, while others decided to wander about the ballroom. They either had a nice little dance on the dance floor to calm their nerves, such as Ash and Misty were doing, or they were at the bar like Cynthia, who was drowning her nerves away within a whisky bottle. Then, there those touring around the tables catching up with others who remained in their seats.

Dawn was with Cynthia by the bar. Unlike Cynthia, Dawn wasn't drinking profusely to calm herself from what happened; the smooth jazz sounds of the saxophone and the piano playing sweet music to her ears was enough to satisfy her calming nerves. With them were the Giratina, Lucas, Cyrus, and the professors. Their conversation was about none other than Kyurem and the possibilities that were awaiting them in the Unova region.

"For a creature who Giratina claims to be a calm and benevolent creature… that storm it brought about was anything but," Cyrus said. "Giratina, are you sure this Kyurem is harmless as you say?"

"The last I saw of him he was," Giratina replied. "However many things can change over the course of time. He may be a completely different being now. Either way, I wouldn't know; I haven't seen him for eons."

"So, what was that storm anyway?" Professor Rowan then asked the renegade beast.

"All I know is that it is Kyurem's power personified within a cold and chilling chaos. I know, for I can always feel his power enveloping me when he performs this. He performs it as a means to release energy."

"Interesting… Giratina, how powerful is this 'Kyurem'?"

"Almost as powerful as Arceus and I. He is the physical embodiment of universal order upon this world: black and white, good and evil, order and chaos… life and death. It was not my intention to have made him that strong, or to create a living image of conflicting values. It just happened, and that's all there is to it."

"Ah, so you're the infamous Giratina…" the ship's captain decided to join them. "You're the monster of the Distortion World who dared to defy Arceus' creed. You're the darkness to the holy one's light – the 'evil twin' that encompasses everything that He is not." As he said this, he stared up towards the mural, where it showed Arceus and Giratina in opposite positions: Arceus above all and Giratina down below. "I never thought that in my entire life that I would have the chance to meet a legendary Pokémon… but in this human form you have now, you're more like one of those gods worshipped during the age of antiquity. An idol created in man's own image. But in your case, you're more likely to be an idol of the occult – a figure of the dammed. Am I right, Renegade?"

Giratina just scoffed. "Such insignificant prattle. Just where do you humans get your ridiculous assumptions about me? I am nothing more but one of Arceus' servants. That's all I am and forever will be."

"Ah, but there's no smoke without fire, as they say… but enough about that. You're all talking about this Kyurem creature am I right? I have a story that I would like to tell you that may help in determining this creature's current state."

"You know something about Kyurem?" Dawn asked.

"As I said before, if you travelled the world for as long as I have, you end up hearing many things. And as you may have guessed by now, I have quite an interest in stories, history and mythology." With the clearing of his throat, he began his tale.

Long ago when the land of Unova was at war, a lone hero appeared descended from the snowy mountains far to the north. With him, he brought a giant Pokémon who walked alongside him. It was a being of tremendous strength with the ability to wield the power of both light and darkness. With that powerful and glorious creature at his side, the hero was able to bring end to the long war, which had desecrated Unova for so long. He was a True Hero with the power of all things black and white at his side.

This creature was a kind and benevolent one. With its wisdom as old as time and strength on par with that of gods, this Pokémon was able to bring about peace in a land so torn with hatred and despair. Not only that, but its loyalty and friendship towards the hero were boundless and unquestionable. It was completely devoted to the hero and promised to follow him and his family till the end of time. They were indeed the best of friends.

The hero started a family. His wife gave birth to twin boys. As the young twin heroes aged, they constantly argued which was the better value installed within human beings: was it truth, or ideals? Their father was always there to settle these disputes, thus avoiding any major conflict that would perhaps arise from this age old question. However he wouldn't be around to settle them forever… and the day eventually came when the old hero finally died of old age.

With him gone, there was no one around to stop the twin heroes' feud. Without their father, the argument quickly boiled out of control. The creature did his best to fill his old friend's shoes and try to stop them, however in the end it failed and civil war erupted due to the brother's hate. It was a battle to determine which value was better: would truth overcome or will ideals rise victorious? Unova was at war yet again, but this time… the True Hero wasn't there to stop it.

In a desperate act to stop the needles violence, the creature overwhelmed itself and split in two. That was the day when the legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom were born: Reshiram of Truth and Zekrom of Ideals. One possessed the creature's power of black and other the power of white. The creature was no longer whole… and eventually forgotten.

"In the end, Unova was reduced to ashes," the captain continued. "And it was far too late for the Twin Heroes to realise their wrong doing. Unova's history is soaked within so much blood and violence, isn't it?"

"So… what happened after that?" Dawn asked.

"Unova had to rebuild, obviously. After that, the two Pokémon that were born from their once and glorious form sealed themselves within orbs and hid themselves away. They did this so that Unova would never see violence again. Since then, Unova has known nothing but peace."

"And you think this Kyurem we're talking about was the creature they split from?"

"I believe so, from the way you all talk about it… So that thing still exists, eh?"

"Judging from that storm it sent us… uh, no, ya think?!" Lucas replied with a sardonic tone.

"Lucas!" Rowan was not impressed by Lucas' behaviour.

"Sorry… it just that I get all snappy when I'm nervous…"

Giratina began to wonder. "So Kyurem is no longer whole? If that were the case, then his power should have diminished. So when that storm arrived before, why did feel so powerful?"

"Only the source itself can tell us that one," Dawn said. "We'll have to ask him when we meet with him ourselves. That'll perhaps be the only time when our questions will really be answered."

Professor Oak began to ponder. "Hmm… Perhaps I should give a colleague of mine in Unova a call and see if they can arrange someone to guide us? It sounds that we extremely need help from within this region."

"You know someone there, Professor Oak?"

"Indeed. She was a star pupil of mine many years ago. She travelled from Unova as an exchange student. Juniper is her name. I will give her a call as soon I can."

* * *

The cold upon his skin was unbearable. The chill within the air was so cold that not even his thick elaborate multi-coloured robes could keep the coldness at bay. Guided by a strange figure, Ghetsis continued down the thick ice path. The further he descended into the dark depths of the Giant Chasm, the more the fallen Team Plasma sage began to second guess his actions. However there was no turning back now: revenge was all he wished for, and if this powerful entity was able to promise him that in exchange for his assistance and loyalty, then Ghetsis was more than willing to oblige.

In front of him leading the way was a tall statured man, wearing what looked to be a tight ninja jumpsuit the colour of cobalt. It stuck to his skin like glue, hugging his perfect athletic arms and thighs. Like a ninja of the old stories, he also covered his face. Only his piercing eyes of gold were exposed for Ghetsis to see; their piercing gaze striking fear into the pathetically lowly man's cowardly heart.

"So, Cobalion…" Ghetsis spoke trying to 'break the ice'. "How much longer before we arrive?"

"Refrain from speaking to me, you pathetic human!" the strong blue leather clad man replied. "We'll get there when we get there, understand?" From then on, Ghetsis zipped his mouth; the last thing he wanted to do was anger the legendary Being of Iron Will.

They eventually arrived within the central hall of the Giant Chasm. As beautiful as it looked, with what little sun beamed down from the ceiling reflecting its light upon the ice, making everything glitter like magic… Ghetsis couldn't just shake an overwhelming feeling of hollowness and despair. This large space was cold, dim and empty… there was little life to this magical ice world at all.

He noticed two more figures standing idol nearby. One was a woman with short lavender hair with golden eyes that almost looked the same as Colbalion's. She looked like a ninja as well, wearing a grass green gi that you would see female martial artists wear in the movies. The second figure was a man taller than Colbalion in stature and more bulk upon the muscle. The jaw of his head was square, his eyes – a piercing gold also – hardened and full of malice. His greying brown hair was shaved on both sides and back of his head, with the crown left unshaven. Like a military cut. The woman was Virizion: the Being of the Grasslands, and Terrakion: the Being of Caverns. They both stared the human down with a spiteful gaze. It seems Colbalion's hate for humans had rubbed off on them also.

"Ah, Ghetsis, at last you arrive." A voice echoed throughout the hall. It was a voice soft, feminine and welcoming… however, Ghetsis could also hear the madness and insanity within its eerie hiss. "I bid you welcome. I trust Cobalion has taken good extra care of you, up until now…"

Following the echo of the chilling and unnerving voice, Ghetsis looked up to see a man sitting within a throne made of ice. As Team Plasma's head sage stared into the golden empty eyes of this unsettling figure, he swore he could feel the overwhelming spite from his cold gaze pierce right into his soul. A chill ran down Ghetsis' spine making him tremble, as he stared upon the face of true insanity. This man sported a kind smile, however Ghetsis could see how cold and empty it was: it may as well be mocking him. The man's thick wavy curls were the colour of greyish blue. He may have been in his handsome and approachable human from at present… but even that couldn't cover up of how much of a monster this figure actually was.

Ghetsis stuttered still trembling with fear. "K-K-K-Kyurem!"

The man upon his throne giggled. "Now, now, there no need to be afraid my friend… so long as you have the information that I seek."

"Y-y-yes… I certainly do, my lord." He reached into his robes and frantically pulled out two photos. "These are the reincarnations of the Twin Heroes you seek." Virizion quickly approached Ghetsis and snatched the photos from his trembling hands. She handed them to Kyurem upon is icy throne, who began to take his time having a look.

The monster giggled one more. He seemed amused by one of the images. "The boy almost looks exactly like you, Ghetsis… is he a relative of yours…?"

"He is my son, my lord."

"Really?!" The monstered then laughed, cackling at the top of his lungs. "You mean to lead your very own son to his demise… you do realise what I tend to do, right…? Yet you give me this information out of you our own free will!"

"He gave up being my son the moment he lost his throne! He is a complete embarrassment losing to a savage like her!"

"Disowning and sacrificing your own flesh and blood to satisfy your own individual honour… you humans truly make me sick!" He said this with a smile… an amused insane little smile. "And I assume this girl is this 'savage' you speak of…?"

"Indeed it is my lord. Her name is Hilda White."

"Hilda, eh…? What a pretty name; it is the name that of a glorious warrior queen. It is perfectly suited for a hero." He then signalled for Cobalion and Terrakion to approach and handed them a photo each. They were to become their reference in tracking them down. He didn't want for them to kill them: he just wanted for them to bring the reincarnated heroes back using any means necessary. For you see… Kyurem wanted to kill them himself.

Ghetsis took a moment the gather up courage to ask his burning question. "My lord, if I may ask… just why do want these two so much?"

Kyurem snapped his head to face him, staring him down with a murderous gaze. "Why, you ask?" He slowly rose from his seat and began to slowly circle around it in reminisce of his past. "These two… these two disgusting little specs are the reincarnations of the other two disgusting little specs who originally instigated by downfall all those centuries ago. I was once a glorious and righteous immortal being, blessed with the values of both light and darkness installed within me. I was the embodiment of universal law upon this world – the law of opposites. Black and white, good and evil, chaos and order… life and death. I embodied all these things. But then… then… THOSE TWO FUCKING LITTLE TWATS STOLE MY GREATNESS AWAY! TORE MY LIFE IN TWO, AND I REMAINED HERE ALONE AND FORGOTTEN! ALONE AND FORGOTTEN! **LEFT TO ROT**!" After taking a few breaths to calm his anger, he continued to speak. He giggled. "But I rose again, and now I will exact my revenge by destroying their reincarnated selves. Their guilt is also theirs. I will kill everything they hold dear until there is nothing left – their family, friends, and even their Pokémon… **I WILL DESTORY IT ALL**!" He then began to laugh with a murderous cackle. "As for Reshiram and Zekrom… well… they don't know what coming to them!"

He continued to cackle with its echoing screech chilling Ghetsis to the bone. Even Virizion and Terrakion couldn't help but tremble before Kyurem's madness. Cobalion however, remained calm and unmoved by Kyurem's insanity… his insanity which had manifested for many generations. This was the result of a god's lonely isolation and loss of purpose and meaning: complete descend into the depths of madness with no means of return.

With that thought, Kyurem's paused in his maniacal laughter. "Oh yes, I almost completely forgot that 'he' is coming. Father is coming to visit. I cannot wait to see him after all this time... all fun that we'll have will be a scream! It will literally CHILL YOU TO THE BONE! KYEAHAHAHAHAHAH, AHHAAHAHAHAHAH!"


	5. A little Burst of Fury

_**Chapter 05 – A little Burst of Fury**_

"Professor Oak! It has far too long! How have ya been, teach?" A woman sat before the PhoneVision Telephone speaking to Professor Oak, with his video image on the Champion Princess inside his cabin broadcast live to her. She sat by her desk within her laboratory facility within the quiet little town of Nuvema, southeast of the Unova region. She was a beautiful academic with a head full light brown hair styled in a loose bun. Her eyes were a light blue and her smile bubbly and charming. She was the lead Pokemon academic of the Unova region, professor Juniper. "To be calling like this must mean more than a social call… and where are you anyway, on a cruise or something?"

Professor Oak couldn't help but lightly chuckle over Juniper's curiosity. "I'm actually on my way to Unova on the Champion Princess."

"The Champion Princess?! Well, don't you ride in some luxurious style! Is your pending arrival the reason why you're calling?"

"Yes… as well as for your help."

"I'm all ears, teach. What do ya need?"

* * *

Castellia City was famous for many things: it was a booming metropolis by the sea, its sombre Café Sonata a diamond within the alleyways, its headquarters of social surveyors, and of course the Pokemon Gym led by artist Burgh, the Bug-type Pokemon extraordinaire. However there was one attraction that was overlooked by many people and that was the Castellia Fitness Centre nestled snugly around the towering buildings of the city.

The Castellia Fitness Centre was a five-star lifestyle paradise, where most the middle and higher class office clerks enjoyed their spare time. When they were not crunching numbers on a computer screen or attending board meetings, they would occupy this space playing Squash or tennis… or just enjoy the centre's café having a drink or two with like-minded friends and perhaps a healthy nutritious meal. Then there were the spa and sauna outlets they frequently occupied as well. It was the epitome of the modern age, where working hard, keeping fit, staying healthy, and enjoying life's pleasures had become the lifestyle norm within the fast-spaced urban space.

But it wasn't just the office jockeys who enjoyed this centre; fitness fanatics also flock to this fitness space to spend time within its first-class gym. They used the most expensive of equipment to work on their body and muscles, from just toning their bodies to a physically appealing look, to full blown muscle building. This fitness centre was not restricted to just humans; Pokemon could also use the centre's facilities enjoying its active lifestyle comforts alongside their trainers, whether they be just a corporate office jockey, a body building fanatic or just the typical young Pokemon trainer.

Hilda was one such fitness fanatic who frequently used this fitness centre. She at the moment occupied the punching bag fiercely charging her gloved fist upon the leather bag full of sand working on her swing. And boy, did she have one brutal swing! Not only did she have power in her fist, but her legs seemed full of force as well, as her side kicks into the bag made it extensively swing to and fro dangling from the apparatus. With her fierce eyes full of determination and sweat dripping from her face, she continued to punch and kick as if there were no tomorrow. She was just filled with energy, filled with strength… filled with force.

Leaning upon the wall nearby, Zekrom continued to watch Hilda attacking the punching bag madly as if it were an enemy. This was not the first time she had seen Hilda act this way; even when on the road, Hilda would pause to work on her physic, as if she needed to keep her strength in check and in top notch condition for something. For Zekrom, It was hard to believe that such physical power could stem from such a small and slender feminine body like Hilda's, no matter how lean and tense it looked now. For Zekrom, this human girl possessing such strength was quite a conundrum, if not amusing. This Hilda was indeed quite interesting... she could not have partnered with anyone better.

Hilda finally finished, panting and wiping the sweat from her brow after a good work out. She smiled pleased at herself having fought on for long as she did… she may have broken her personal best. It was a rush: sparring was the best feeling for Hilda, next to Pokemon battling. She had no idea why she enjoyed this feeling so much – this hot sensational feeling of using her own physical force. It had always been this way even when she was just a toddler. It was not as if she was violent or anything… she just… loves to fight.

"Nothing has changed; you're still the little powerhouse you were since the old days…" Hilda and Zekrom followed the sweet girlish voice, turning back to see Bianca standing before them with the cutest of smiles. Bianca and Hilda had been friends since their childhood days back in their hometown of Nuvema. She was a cute and bubbly young girl, with short blonde bobbed hair as bright as her personality, and green eyes as youthful as her soul. She was the complete opposite to Hilda – Hilda being the tough tomboy and Bianca a stylish and geeky feminie flower, with her white short puffed-sleeved top, an orange vest, a long white skirt with matching coloured sandals, orange stockings, and a green barrette on her head that matched her tasselled shoulder bag. They were complete opposites, but that was the reason why they got along so well. They were best of friends. "Hi! How's it going, Hilda?"

Hilda shrugged with a smile. "Same old, same old, I guess." She replied, approaching her bag to get a drink.

Bianca turned to Zekrom. "How about you, Z?"

Zekrom smirked. "As well as I'll ever be, travelling with your tough little friend; I must admit, it has been quite the amusing trip thus far… So, what brings you here, darling: I take it that being in a place like this would seem quite foreign to a sweet brainy little flower such as yourself?"

Bianca laughed sweetly. "That's not quite true… I do enjoy the café; their food is just simply to die for! Nutritious too! Then, there's the Olympic-sized pool they have here, which I just looove swimming in! I like to stay in shape too you know… even if it's not as rough and tough like Hilda's workout! But she's always been like that… even when we were kids she just had this strange force inside her that made her break things. She has a strong soul and her strength just seems to reflect that."

Zekrom snickered. "A strong soul you say… that is rather true indeed."

"Anyway, I just got here from Professor Junipers' lab. She has a message that she wanted me to relay to you. The last I heard, you were still in Castellia. So I figured if you were still in the city, I would obviously find you here."

"Why couldn't she just call me herself and save you the trip?" Hilda then asked.

"Well… this has to do with the both of us, so she decided to forward me here and just tell you in person. Cheren's involved in this as well, and should be here very soon."

"This sounds serious. What's going on?"

"I won't go into all the details in a public place like this; we might attract attention for that's how huge this is. All I will say now is that a group of trainers aboard the Champion Princess are to dock in Castellia City in about a day or two. They're new to Unova so they need a few locals to guide them around the region. That's were you, Cheren and I come in; we will be those guides." Bianca then giggled in excitement. "And you'll never guess who they are…"

"Who?"

"They're the heroes who defeated Giratina eight years ago."

"WHAT?!"

Bianca hysterically covered Hilda's mouth to hush her gasping friend. "Shhh! Not so loud. This is supposed to be huge, remember…?"

Hilda swatted Bianca's hand away. "You're telling me!" she whispered. "Just what are _they_ doing coming to Unova? And why of all people have _we_ been picked to guide huge celebrities like them around?!"

"That's the other part I need to tell you, but not in public. Do you know a place where we can continue this conversation?"

"Yeah; my hotel room should be private enough…"

* * *

Hilda had been staying in Castellia City for a while now, and as such she needed a place to stay temporarily until she was ready to move on. The Castellia Hotel located downtown was a quaint little place Pokemon trainers could choose over staying at the Pokemon Centre, if they could afford it. Since Hilda was the Unova regional champion, she had more than enough to stay a few nights in this nice and comfortable hotel. It wasn't exactly five-star, however it had all the comforts of home… a feeling she had missed for quite some time.

Hilda didn't know why she had stayed for so long within the big city far to the south of Unova. As she stared out of her hotel window, she realised that she hadn't travelled to the north for a very long time. The truth was that the last time she ventured through the north, the sick feeling in her stomach just grew stronger. It just wouldn't go away! It was as if her intuition was telling her that travelling around the northern regions was dangerous, and the further she ventured north the more she felt endangered. Perhaps that was reason why she had stayed down in the south for as long as she had: to avoid that strange 'sick' feeling. However, her feet were just itching to return to the north. She was sick of the south already! She wanted to return, however that sick feeling just wouldn't let her go.

"Hilda… Hilda… are you listening?" Hilda's deep trance of thought was broken by Bianca's voice. She turned from the window to see her old friend pouting at her. "You didn't hear a word did you? Seriously, your ability to zone out during conversation is just as bad as my clumsiness… and I can admit that I'm one clumsy ditz!"

Hilda just smiled sheepishly. "S-sorry..." She and Bianca sat at the two-seat round table by the window of the hotel suite, while Zekrom relaxed within the recliner nearby. It was a room big enough to occupy two people with two beds, a chest of drawers, a mirror, a television and a bathroom. It was just what they needed to come back to after a busy day touring the big city.

Bianca sighed. "All right I'll explain it again. And this time pay attention; this is serious business! Okay, we already know that the heroes who defeated Giratina eight years are coming to Unova. They will dock in Castellia City in a couple of days aboard the Champion Princess. We have been chosen to guide them across Unova on their new mission."

"And what mission is that?" Hilda asked.

"Hold on, I'm getting to that! There something going on here in Unova that has caught their attention. A power is stirring on this very continent that has the power to threaten the entire world with total annulation. However… we don't know for sure if that power is hostile. It may be nothing, but we just can't take that chance! That's why are on their way to track it down and see for themselves if it's dangerous or not. According to Professor Juniper and her contact, a legendary Pokemon is behind all this."

Bianca's last piece of information caught Zekrom's interest, as she sat up from the recliner. "Really? Did they say which legendary, exactly?"

"Uhh… yeah. Something about a 'Kyurem'… or something like that."

Zekrom felt heart sink to her stomach, as she began to tremble upon hearing that word: 'Kyurem'. Quivering, she fell back into the recliner with her face becoming pale with dread. _'Him'_… it was _'him'_ that was causing the shift of power all along! She was right about being able to hear his chilling hiss upon the breath of the cold northerly winds, which had begun to constantly blow recently. He had truly returned to this world but what did this exactly mean? She was just as oblivious to his intentions just as Hilda, Bianca and these heroes were. But this feeling… she just couldn't shake this feeling within her heart that something awful would soon happen. Both Bianca and Hilda noticed Zekrom's hesitation straight away. It was not like Zekrom at all to look so afraid and nervous… not at all!

Hilda could read Zekrom like a book; she knew what she was worried about. "Z… from the way you react to Kyurem's name, you make it seem that we _should_ worry about this. You and Reshiram were once a part of Kyurem making it whole, so you should know whether it'd be dangerous or not…"

Zekrom claimed her nerves then snickered. "The truth is, that I don't know," the Being of Ideals replied. "I may be just over reacting and my paranoia all for nothing. It was hard to tell how Kyurem felt becoming split in two, for his body immediately became frozen in attempt to preserve his consciousness and the remanets of his soul. The truth is when we split, we actually split in three: Reshiram the white, I the Black and Kyurem the shades of grey. You understand?"

Hilda nodded. "Yeah: instead of having a single being encompassing all universal values, there are now three of you representing the ever tipping scale of black and white, simply represented in the teachings of Tao – the Yin Yang philosophy. The third remains in the middle… always neutral to the tipping scale: the grey area, which embodies all things in a mixture black and white, diffusing the line between conflicting values of morality and other sorts of ethical dilemmas."

Zekrom smirked. "Well, I guess that's how you humans would simply put it… a theory that is more or less close to the truth. Because Kyurem immediately froze himself in preservation, his feelings of our separation or his intentions for the future were never made known. We didn't know if that when he did return, he would simply forgive and forget and continue on as normal… after all, fate is fate. Or… or…"

"He would want revenge for losing the glory he once had as the embodiment of all three," Hilda finished for Zekrom. "… And perhaps go about finding a way in making the three of you whole again." Zekrom slowly nodded; Hilda hit it right on the money. "I do sure hope that the latter isn't so… cause if it is, and even _they_ can feel its power from so far away… then we're more or less screwed!"

"Not necessarily so," Bianca then spoke up. "Even if he was a powerful Pokemon in the past, his power had been split in three since then. Surely, he's not as powerful now, since his power had been cut down so dramatically…"

"I pray to Arceus that you're right." The phone on the bedside table began to ring disrupting their conversation. Hilda rose from her seat at the window-side table and approached to answer it. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"_Miss White, this is front desk… I have a gentleman by the name of Cheren asking for you."_

* * *

Down in the lobby area of the hotel, a young man leaned against the reception desk waiting for Hilda to come down to greet him. He seemed disgruntled, as he combed his black shoulder length hair behind his ear and adjusted his glasses that framed his sharp face. Behind the clear lenses were sky blue intelligent eyes burning with intensity. His dress was 'geek-chic' with his white buttoned shirt, lose red neck tie, a blue dishevelled blazer, black skinny jeans and a pair of hush-puppy shoes styling his feet. He was Cheren: another of Hilda's childhood friends.

He continued to wait for Hilda, watching trainers and their Pokemon occupy the lobby. Some were just sitting in the waiting area reading magazines, others heading over to the hotel's restaurant, and then there were those just entering and approaching the front desk to book a room. It was indeed a buzzing little guest house full of great atmosphere. Cheren however couldn't give a damn about the positive vibe, as he continued to wait at the front desk playing with the white roses rolling a petal in between his fingers.

"Cheren… Cheren is that you?" Cheren cringed hearing _his_ voice popping up from behind him. It was not the person he was expecting. He knew who it was, and he would have been happy if he never saw _him_ again. Better yet… why doesn't this prick just roll over and die already? The world would be better off without him around! The sleek disgruntled geek slowly turned back to see his bad dreams come true, as he saw a certain tall and slender young male smiling shyly at him. His hair was long and green tied back in a low pony tail, wearing a baseball cap to hide the nest of hair. His eyes were a lovely emerald green… but they seemed so lonely and empty.

"N!" Cheren exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was just passing through and decided I should stay in town for the night," N replied with a smile. "And what better place than this magnificent hotel bustling with both human and Pokemon to book a room! I'm just loving the harmonious atmosphere! Isn't this also what brought you here, Cheren?"

"Ugh, you creep me out. I'm here to see Hilda."

"Hilda… she's here too?!" Just then, Hilda exited the elevator entering the lobby area. N spotted her. "Hilda… hey, Hilda!"

Hilda spotted them. "N… is that you?" With that she rushed up to him and Cheren. "Wow, I thought I would never see you again for a long time! It's only been three months! How are you, N?"

"I have been better than ever. I just love the open road! And to have the honour to share that with Reshiram makes it even better."

"Oh, that's right; Reshiram stayed with you, just as Zekrom decided to stay with me. Where is Reshiram, anyway? I can't wait to see what he looks like in human form…"

"Well, wait no longer, my dear…" said a man, as he softly placed his hands upon Hilda's shoulders. "I am right behind you, admiring your beautiful aura."

She turned back and her face immediately became red, flustered by the image of beauty before her. His blue eyes were so entrancing, his long white wavy hair glistening within the light… and his smile so charming, Hilda thought that she was about to faint in overwhelming ecstasy. His face was that of an angel: so handsome, perfect and unblemished. He was tall and well-toned with biceps of an athlete. Never before had Hilda seen such an image of femineity and masculinity so perfectly meshed to create such a beautiful man. All the girls in the lobby area stopped to get a better look, some just aweing at his beauty with a discreet blush while others full out squealing like high school girls. There was no way this man could be human: his looks and style just transcended divinity!

"It is so wonderful to see you again, my warrior princess," Reshiram greeted, cupping his hand on her cheek, making her blush even more. "Surely, you had missed me, just as much as I missed you…"

"Reshiram, cut it out!" Reshiram looked to his side to see Zekrom exiting the elevator. "If you keep batting your eyes at her anymore, she'll comatose!"

Reshiram giggled and stepped away from the overly flustered Hilda. "Well, it is so good to see you again, sister… and even more so since you're not in that ugly and bulky dragon form; it's so unappealing, that I can't possibly look at you when you're in that form."

"Watch what you say, dear brother… or you will see those perfectly good looks of yours disappear right before your black and blue bloodied eyes!"

The Being of Truth just laughed. "Oohh, scary scary!"

Zekrom just shrugged off his tease. "In any case, it is rather fortunate that you have come here, for I have some grave news to share with you. You should know as well, since it technically also concerns you. Kyurem has returned."

"What?" Reshiram replied with a gasp. "Kyurem…? Ahh, so that explains this shift I've been feeling in the atmosphere… not to mentions those cold winds coming from the north. I always thought of that to be strange since winter's just passed…"

"Kyurem…?" N began to wonder. "Who's Kyurem?"

"Something that should have disappeared a long time ago. A relic long forgotten deep within the north of this cursed region. We were born from it, which is the very reason why we fear it. He is Kyurem, the once divine being of universal order, now just the embodiment of all shades of grey. And with him now returned to this world, there is no telling what he might do."


	6. Her Untamed Flame

_**Chapter 06 – Her Untamed Flame**_

Hilda had been having this strange dream for a while now. Every night ever since her victory against the short-lived champion N, she had been dreaming of this peculiar scenario of herself standing barefoot within an endless sea of shallow water, which only came up below her ankles. It was a world filled with nothingness, with clear lavender skies the never ending backdrop to this realm she visited every night. But no matter how empty this realm looked, in her heart she could feel the many secrets that covered this place like an invisible blanket.

Every time she visited this plain yet mystical dream world, she felt as if her body had been physically transported there. It was as if she had been taken by something whilst she slept, and it had brought her to this world in real time. It was obvious that this dream was trying to tell her something… but what? What was her subconsciousness trying to tell her?

Every night, the dream was always the same: she would continue to walk forward within this lavender world until she arrived at an altar. Above the stone ancient steps was a man clad within silver armour staring down at her with his deep blue stern eyes. As first, she thought that it was the ghost of her deceased father; his deep blue eyes, his mat of thick brown hair and the deep stubble around his chin were an exact mirror image of him. But his eyes… there was something about his eyes that seemed different. This wasn't her father, but someone else entirely.

"_Take hold of the hilt to your destiny and realise your true form,"_ They were the same cryptic words he spoke to her every night. He stood tall and proud above her, with his hands in front of his waist cupped over something invisible to her eyes. It was as if his hands were cupped over the hilt of a sword... but that was just her assumption. _"You are the true hero."_

He would then hold out his hand for her to take. But before she could take hold, she would immediately wake up, to next find herself within her bed with the blankets thrown all around her, and her body all tensely curled in an embryotic position. And this night within her Castellia City hotel room was no different.

With a frustrated sigh, she kicked herself out of bed and headed towards the large window. There, she gazed upon the night view of Castellia City, with the lights inside the skyscrapers illuminating the sea side city within the glow of modernism. This city never sleeps.

From within the reflection of the window, she noticed Zekrom sitting back on the arm chair with the lamp on the dressing table illuminating her amused face. Hilda turned back to indeed see the legendary Being of Ideals sitting there with her legs elegantly crossed casually drinking a glass of red wine she grabbed from the hotel room's bar fridge. It looked as though she wore nothing under that silk black dressing gown. Zekrom was rather bold!

"How long have you been awake?" Hilda asked her divine partner.

"Not long…" Zekrom replied with a smirk. "It wasn't that long ago that I was woken by your restless bed turning; even when sleeping you cannot keep still. So, I take it you were having that dream again?" Hilda nodded in reply. "We have got to do something about that; I cannot continue to be woken by you, because some mysterious man keeps visiting you." It was obvious that they had spoken about this before.

"That's the thing; I have no idea what he's talking about," Hilda replied, taking a seat at the table by the window. "And I feel that, until I finally get what he's saying and do what he wants me to do, he's gonna keep visiting me. This dream is starting to drive me nuts!"

Zekrom could see the frustration emitting from Hilda's eyes. It was clear that she had enough of this dream, however they both knew that it won't go away anytime soon – not until she fulfils what this man clad in silver armour wants her to do. With that, Zekrom stood up from the arm chair and headed to bar fridge grabbing the bottle of wine and a chilled empty glass. She then joined Hilda at the table and with a smirk, began to pour a drink for her, as well as top up hers.

"…. What are you doing?" Hilda finally asked her.

"Have a drink, darling; it'll make you feel better."

"But… I'm underage."

Zekrom sighed. "What has age got to do with anything; is that some law you humans made to fulfil some moral regulation? You human live such short lives… you should enjoy it while you can." She pushed the second glass under Hilda's nose.

Hilda snickered. "You're such a bad influence, Z!" Zekrom just giggled.

Within the cover of darkness of the city, Cobalion and Terrakion were watching Hilda and Zekrom enjoy a drink together by the window of their hotel room. After following a long string of leads, they had finally found one of their targets. They watched as Hilda and Zekrom continued to chat and laugh at their table, unbeknownst to the legendary beings watching them within the darkness upon a city skyscraper.

"So… she is one of the reincarnated twins Kyurem wants?" Terrakion spoke. His voice was low and husky, speaking with a foreign tone at the tip of his tongue. "She seems harmless enough… this should be a simple capture and retrieve operation."

"I wouldn't sound so overconfident if I were you," Cobalion warned. "The 'femme fatale' drinking with our target down there is Zekrom. From this image, we have to assume that Reshiram has also partnered with the other target, who according to our information, is also staying at this same hotel. This will indeed complicate things."

"So, you have any ideas?"

Colbalion fell silent for a moment, devising a plan. "We have to separate that girl from Zekrom. The best way to do that is to distract her. Make your presence known to Zekrom and lead her away from our target. I will then move in and make the capture."

"Very well… but be careful; Reshiram is also around here." With that, Cobalion retreated into the darkness. Meanwhile, Terrakion made no hesitation to reveal himself, as he leaped over the buildings towards the light making his way towards the hotel.

His actions proved fruitful, as inside the hotel room, Zekrom received a terrible feeling that they were being watched. Pausing in her somewhat unsavoury conversation with Hilda, the dark goddess stood from her seat and looked out the window, with the unsettling feeling inside her stomach an indication that they were not alone.

Hilda could tell from Zekrom's stern eyes that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"We're not alone," the Being of Ideal replied. "I believe we are being watched." Hilda stood up from her seat, now feeling uneasy about the situation. "I cannot tell who exactly… but I know that there are two of them."

She then spotted Terrakion staring up at her with a challenging glare. So it was that brute, the Being of Caverns watching them. Well, that's one of the presences she could feel, but where's the other? Judging by his presence, she had a good feeling whom the other one was. She smirked down at him, then watched him quickly head towards the alleyway by the hotel. Obviously he wasn't here for just your typical social call… something was up. With that, she headed away from the window to get dressed.

"Z… what are you-"

"Listen carefully, darling…" Zekrom interrupted. "I want you to remain here at all times while I'm gone, you understand? That was Terrakion watching us down there… a fellow legendary Being."

"Terrakion… who is he?"

"He is the being that represents the deep hollow caverns upon his planet. He's a brute, and his social relations with others are left to be desired. In short, to have such an emotionally reserved and isolated creature lurking about this city is indeed strange… and to just purposely reveal himself like that is even stranger. Especially for a Being who hates humans."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means something is up obviously… and with that other power lurking about just adds more suspicion to this situation. Do you have that long green haired, softly spoken boy's number, darling?" She was referring to N. Hilda nodded. "Use that to get a hold of Reshiram and fill him in on the situation. Make sure he keeps an eye on you; I have a feeling you'll need his protection while I'm gone." Hilda understood and headed towards her Xtranscever on the dressing table and began to punch in N's number.

Zekrom headed out the door to face Terrakion.

* * *

The sound of her black stiletto's echoed as she marched into the alleyway seeking answers from Terrakion. She knew that he was still within this dark and wretched narrow place, as his presence felt strongest here. After a moments silence assessing the situation, Zekrom demanded that he show himself… or else suffer the wrath of her Bolt Strike attack.

He finally confronted her, leaping down from the low rooftop of the building next to the hotel. She just devilishly smirked at him as he approached her with his expression blank and void of any emotion of the situation. His demeanour reminded Zekrom of a solder, slowly marching toward danger ready of face it.

"It has been a long time, Terrakion…" she began. "Still as gritty and hardened as ever, I see."

"And you seem to not have changed either, my lady." Terrakion replied. "As a woman, you are still as voluptuous and promiscuous as ever. You're bad news for that girl."

Zekrom snickered. "I'll take that as a compliment. So… why are you here?"

"I will just get straight to the point; we're here for the girl. It is nothing personal – it is simply orders."

"Orders… from whom?"

"You should know… considering that you were once a part of him." Immediately realising who he was talking about, her clam and relaxed demeanour became tense with urgency. Her smirk also disappeared and replaced with a frightened gasp.

"What does _he_ want with Hilda?!"

"Kyurem's intent is one of malice: he wants possession of both reincarnated twins to exact revenge for the greatness he lost long ago. Put simply, he wants to kill them – not before exacting the most heinous of torture, I assume. Kyurem has gone mad with spite and hatred. His madness seems to have no bounds! And not only does he intend to have his revenge on them… but he seeks to stretch his madness across the globe."

"Why in the hell are you telling me all this?"

"You're the one asking the questions… I am just simply giving you the answers. You also have the right to know – to be given the chance to stop him. I may follow his orders, but that does not mean that I completely agree with his goals. What he seeks is total annulation of life. That is where our ideals differ. But that not matters now; at the moment I have been given task of distracting you while Cobalion retrieves the girl. You being here has given him that opportunity."

Zekrom smirked once more. "I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

* * *

The glass of Hilda's hotel window shattered into a thousand shards, as Cobalion crashed in. For a Being who had always preferred to be swift, silent and agile, Cobalion's entrance was anything but. It indeed made Hilda gasp with fright, as she turned back to see a man tightly clad in cobalt leathers, slowly stand amongst the ruin of glass. This must have been the other presence Zekrom was speaking of – another legendary Pokémon Being.

To be within the presence of another god made Hilda sweat. Up until now, she had only been within the divine presence of Zekrom and Reshiram. Their presence never felt so intimidating as this man's aura; she could just feel the power emitting from his cold piercing glare. Who was this being, and what did it want?

Cobalion slowly approached her, ready to capture his target. By this point, Hilda was frozen stiff from all the excitement and commotion; she had no idea what was going on or what this being wanted! But before the cobalt ninja could take grasp of her, a beautiful white angel blocked Cobalion's path. Reshiram just appeared out of nowhere making Cobalion suddenly pull back intimidated by the Being of Truth's presence.

"Hilda!" N's voice broke Hilda from her overwhelmed trance. He rushed into the room not too long after Reshiram suddenly appeared. "Are you okay?" All she could do was nod; she was still a little overwhelmed by everything to speak. This was all happening so suddenly. Just what in the world was going on? That was a question N wanted to know as well.

"Well, well, it has been a long time Cobalion," Reshiram greeted. "How have you been these past centuries? What have you been up to while I was away?"

Cobalion remained vigilantly silent, as he unsheathed his Sacred Sword revealing his presence to be that of hostility. In his Pokémon from, the Sacred Sword was one of his strongest attacks. In human form, it takes physical shape within a blessed katana, which never _ever_ leaves his person. Terrakion, and Virizion also carried these Sacred Swords when in human form and can also perform the same attack when in their Pokémon forms.

"Hand over the girl," Cobalion demanded.

Reshiram just sighed with a playful smile. "Cobalion… what's with all this hostility? We haven't seen each other for an almost millennia. Why not just take a moment to catch up before playing such trivial games? Let's you begin to as why you want the girl so badly."

"It is not only the girl – since the other target is here, I will be retrieving him as well." The other target? That was when Reshiram realised that he was referring to N. Cobalion wanted both N and Hilda: the two reincarnated heroes. Just what did Cobalion want with them? "Hand over the reincarnated twins now, or suffer the consequences!"

Cobalion was not playing around. Even if he had to fight Reshiram for his targets, he was willing, as he prepared his fighting stance. He was not afraid… even if it meant going up against the Being of Ideals, who was far more powerful than him by hierarchy. Reshiram was amused by Cobalion's resolve; he was indeed the embodiment of Iron Will. Cobalion of the Iron Will… he indeed lived up to his reputation and reason for being.

"If you think that I will just hand them over to you without reason, then you're sadly mistaken," Reshiram replied. "It is clear that the time for talk has passed. I will fight you to protect these precious children, as well as for the answers I seek. You asked for this, so don't complain when you lose!"

With that, Reshiram tackled Cobalion. The battle had begun. Before Cobalion realised what was happening, he was spin tackled out of the broken window, and both he and Reshiram hurled towards the ground five stories below. Reshiram was not only powerful: he was also swift – more swift and agile than Cobalion could ever hope to be. He was just so fast! Passers-by stopped to spectate, as they looked up in horror of the two men falling towards the ground. They were just as horrified when they both got back up afterwards like it was nothing at all! Just who were these two?

Watching from the broken window above, Hilda and N watched them battle below. It was like watching a Pokémon fight… however instead of Pokémon summoning and inflicting physical attacks, it was two men – two gods. The surrounding area turned hazardous, and spectators who knew better fled, while others continued to watch with awe. The Being of Ideals continued to battle against the Being of Iron Will, exchanging blows from fist to flames and even the swing of a sword. It was war.

N turned to Hilda. "We gotta get somewhere safe," he said to her. She nodded complying with his suggestion. It had already been made clear beforehand that the reason why Cobalion was here was for the two of them… and also the reason why he and Reshiram were fighting down below. They needed to hide. "C'mon! Let's go!"

They hurried towards door to make their escape. They had only just ran half way down the fifth floor corridor when they were stopped by a woman, wearing some sort of green and lavender female ninja get-up. They could only assume that this woman was with Cobalion, since he also looked ninja-like. Not only that, but her unusual genetic colouring of her short lavender hair and golden eyes just screamed 'legendary Pokémon Being'.

Virizion scoffed. "I figured just as much," she said out loud to herself. "I knew my brothers would screw things up somehow; coming here was a good call."

"You're here to take us too?" N asked.

"Yeah, something like that… it's nothing personal – it's just orders."

Hilda angered. "Orders? Who in the hell do you work for, and what do they want with us?"

"You'll find out sooner or later, but for now you're coming with me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, I don't even care; the result will be the same. I am a god after all…"

Hilda smirked. "You sound pretty sure of yourself. I'm not going down without a fight!"

Virizion snickered. "A mere human wants to take me on… just who do you think you are?"

Hilda pulled out a Poké ball from her belt. "How about I see you fight as a Pokémon first?"

Virizion just shrugged with a mocking smile. "Fine with me."

As Virizion reformed into her Pokémon form ready to fight Hilda's Pokémon, N confined with Hilda. "Hilda? What are you doing? We need to get outta here!"

"I'm not just going running away from this; if they think they can just order me around then they got another thing coming!" Hilda then smirked deviously. "I got this all planned out, so just relax and enjoy the show."

"Oh, oh… you're smirking like that again… I don't like this…!"

"Stop being a wuss N; don't you know that you gotta enjoy life… or else it will slip away? Just go with the flow my friend… and have a grand ol' time while you're at it!" With that, Hilda threw out her Poké ball calling her first Pokémon and first ever partner, Serperior.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the alleyway, a small fight against Terrakion and Zekrom was also underway. This fight was more for distracting Zekrom than anything else. Terrakion neither cared whether he'd win or lose; he was just following orders. Still, he was a formidable opponent as Zekrom discovered with his 188cm height, strong hulking build, and his amazing speed keeping her on her toes. He was a true solder.

However, all that did not mean anything against her own overwhelming power. As soon as she could, she conjured up a Flare Blitz assault. The veins within her body began to glow an electric blue, as violent sparks of electricity cracked within her hands. Then, clapping her wrists together, she fired an enormous bolt of electricity towards Terrakion, who could do nothing but brace for impact as the gigantic bolt raced towards him. He was stuck within an alleyway: there was no way to mauver against an attack that enormous.

The bolt struck causing a huge explosion of electricity, which crumbled the side of the hotel, and decimated the small building on the other side. When the ferocious attack subsided and the smoke eventually cleared, Terrakion was revealed collapsed on the ground, bloodied and bruised, and surrounded by the debris caused by Zekrom's wrath. He had been defeated.

Within the silence of the aftermath Zekrom approached Terrakion, who was slowly picking himself up from within the rubble. He felt nothing but pain, as he pushed aside a slab of concrete off his side. Even when severely weakened, Terrakion could still summon whatever strength he could to lift even the heaviest of objects. There was no question that his strength knew no bounds.

He slowly stood up from the rubble, voicing a series of grunts and groans to compliment his pain. "You're still… as violent as always…" he then replied in between shortness of breath. "As long as it gets the results you want, you will stop at nothing… even if it means destruction. This could have ended quietly." He scoffed. "You're as bad as _him_!"

"I am nothing like that monster! And you would do well to never mention me in the same light as him again!"

"You cannot escape it, Zekrom: you will always be a part of Kyurem – both you and Reshiram. Kyurem has declared war. I suggest you prepare yourself. Before I leave, I have personal request to as of you: whatever you do, keep those children safe… okay."

Zekrom snickered. "Weren't you just fighting against me to prevent that very same thing?"

"I was just following orders. If I have my way, Kyurem will never lay a claw on them: he will be getting his way if that occurs. Even though you're here, I knew Reshiram would protect them in your place. I can hear them now: Cobalion and Reshiram fighting. I know my brother will lose, just as I did with you. However, there is another one of us here that you failed to sense. Virizion followed us, and I fear that she may have found the children already. With you being here and Reshiram occupied with Cobalion, there is no one to oppose her."

"Well, I better go then. Be careful on your way out darling: it be a war zone out there. And thank you for all your information."

"I told you because you have the right to know – to have a chance at defeating that twisted maniacal monster. I do not want him to succeed."

"So then why do you follow his orders, might I ask?"

"I will tell you during a time less pressing. For now, you should just concern yourself with protecting the children."

"You're right. Well then… until next time, darling!"

* * *

In her Pokémon form, Virizion was a slender and lanky horse-like creature, specially designed to match her swift and agile capabilities. Atop of her head, two green horns meshed together like a triangular kite, protected her cranium from the brute force of Hilda's Pokémon. She proved to be a formable advisory against Hilda's Pokémon, however they proved to be a match for her as well. Hilda was not the regional Unova champion for nothing…

Hilda was a trainer who balanced speciality with strength: the elemental types of her Pokémon varied within her party. Most of them also possessed an element, that made their special and physical strength highly complementary. An example of this balance was herSeism toad who was both Water and Fighting type with a powerful choice of attacks from both elements. Her choices in Pokémon were also agile, providing her with the balance of strength, speciality and speed. Her Pokémon were athletes.

But even so, it seemed that they were no match against Virizion, who slowly but surely defeated Hilda's Pokémon one by one. Serperior was the first to battle, and thus the first to faint against was Seismitoad who indeed gave the Being of Grasslands a run for her money, until she regained her composure half way through the battle, defeated it in the end. Sawk was next in Hilda's inventory. Sawk matched Virizion's strength toe-to-toe… however, its speed was left to be desired against Virizion – and Sawk was naturally a fast and agile Fighting type. After being attacked by Virizion's Sacred Sword, Sawk too fell in defeat.

By the time Hilda called forth Druddigon, Virizion was becoming exhausted by Hilda and her party of formable athletes. The Being had to credit the trainer: Hilda's Pokémon were indeed strong… as expected from a reincarnated hero. It took Virizion the greatest of efforts to defeat Hilda's Dragon type… in fact, Virizion was surprised that Hilda's was able to tame a dragon in the first place! They had been known to be the most wild and untameable of types: it takes much training from years, to an entire lifetime to gain a dragons trust. It took all she had for Virizion to defeat it.

And so, after defeating four out of five of Hilda's Pokémon, Virizion had risen victorious. Hilda's fifth Pokémon was obviously Zekrom, who was occupied elsewhere. With a black expression of defeat upon her face, Hilda, recalled her Druddigon back inside its Poké ball. Virizion reverted back to her human form, with her with victory leaving a rather mockingly satisfied smile on her face.

"Are you quite done?" she then asked with her mocking tone matching her smirk. "Now, if you don't mind, you're coming with me!"

But then, to Virizion's surprise… Hilda smirked back. Her smirk was devious… so demonic, that it actually made the Being take a step back. It was a smirk Virizion had seen many times on the battlefield: an adrenalin-filled smile, filled with a violent rush of excitement of standing within the heat of battle… ready to fight for your honour. That was Hilda's smile… a smile Virizion was sure she had seen before on a certain lone warrior a long time ago.

"… Tired now, bitch?"

Virizion had no time to register her reaction to that radical remark, as Hilda raced towards the exhausted Being and kneed her in the chin. The force from Hilda's most irrational assault swept Virizion off her feet, to only come crashing down to the floor cupping her almost broken jaw. Virizion couldn't believe that mere human like her had the gall to attack a legendary Pokémon being so directly like that. But in thinking about this, she remembered to know one other person long ago to have the guts to assault a legendary Being like Hilda just did.

Exhausted or not, Virizion's anger gave her the needed energy to get right back up and attack back. If this human wanted to dance the waltz of battle with a god then so be it! However, Virizion's efforts to land an assault upon Hilda proved fruitless; Virizion was just too exhausted. Her strength was low, her speed sluggish, and too worn-out from her battles prior to go toe-to-toe against Hilda.

Meanwhile, Hilda was just brimming with energy. Her adrenalin was pumping like an oil rig about to burst at the seams. Virizion had no choice but to embrace every punch, kick, upper cut and an elbow to the face. Hilda wasn't known for her strange strength for nothing; she was even strong enough to go up against a legendary Pokémon Being. That is… when severely weakened of course. That was Hilda's ultimate plan.

By the end, Virizion was left a complete wreck on the floor, battered and bruised from Hilda's assault. Hilda just looked down at her with an emotionless glare, as she collected her breath, slowly calming herself down from her adrenalin-filled onslaught. Hilda believed she had to so what she had to do in order to stand her ground: she was not some 'thing' to be claimed, and she was ready to defend that by using any means necessary. Hopefully, she had proven that point tonight by beating this Being to a pulp.

"Sorry…" Hilda then said to her. "But, if you think I was going to stand around and do nothing, while you and your friends treat me an N as some trophy to claim, then you're mistaken? I'm not about to be screwed by you and your friends! It's only natural that I should stand up and fight for myself… and I'll do it again if I have to!"

"Well done, darling; it seems that I didn't need to worry about you after all," Zekrom had just arrived to see that Hilda had everything all under control… with a rather overwhelmed N standing nearby. His mouth was still open in disbelief and dumbfounded by Hilda's crazy actions.

Zekrom approached the fallen Virizion and looked down at her with a mocking smirk. "My, my, you look atrocious, Virizion, honey; I bet you're feeling embarrassed right about now. Look at how you and your brothers have failed so badly… I wonder how _he_ will feel about this?"

"Shut your mouth!" Virizion retorted. "It's not my fault that you retainer is such a savage!" That little remarked earned Virizion an agonising kick to her stomach. As if she wasn't beaten enough…

"I suggest you leave now… or I will do more than just wind you," the dark goddess threatened. Virizion slowly got up and began her retreat. "Oh, and give _your retainer_ a message, will you? Tell _him_ that we will be right here… ready and willing to take anything he throws at us!"

They watched as Virizion ran off down the corridor and leapt out the window. With that, the battle was concluded. There was nothing but silence. Hilda, Zekrom and N stood within the destruction left behind by Hilda's Pokémon challenge against Virizion, and then using her own fists to finish her off. The corridor of the fifth floor was an absolute mess… along with her hotel room that was presently covered with shards of glass from Cobalion's grand entrance. By now he should have retreated as well; he wouldn't have stood a chance against Reshiram.

"So, it is where you all are," Reshiram said, as he appeared from Hilda and Zekrom's room. He returned to the room from the broken window to check on Hilda and N. He was relieved to see that they were just a few doors down the corridor and not taken for good. "Colbalion just retreated… not after I embarrassed him by beating him to a pulp that this…" Zekrom just snickered at his remark. "I have a feeling that this going to be one of many encounters."

"I'm afraid so," Zekrom replied. "And it is only going to get worse. Terrakion was rather gracious with the offering information."

"Unlike Cobalion; he protected that information until the very last strike. Before I could force him to talk, he retreated. So… why were they here, and what do they want with N and Hilda?"

"One word dear brother: Kyurem."

"Kyurem… what does he want with them?"

"To exact revenge. He wants to kill them. Not only that… but he also tends to spread his vengeance across the globe. He wants to destroy it." Zekrom's words left Hilda and N startled. Kyurem was responsible for all this? Reshiram however, was filled with fear. Kyurem wants to destroy the world? It seems things have just taken a turn for the worst.


	7. The Spirit of Victory

_**Chapter 07 – The Spirit of Victory**_

The morning sun rose upon the metropolis jungle of Castellia City, bringing an end to Hilda's craziest night of her life. The chaos of last night reflected upon the damage done to the hotel itself, as the owners began assessing the damage and cleaning the destruction. The east wall of the lobby area lain in almost ruin, as the hotel owners and managers surrounded the rubble accessing the damage. The damage was that abundant, that some of them were too dumfounded by the site to even do anything.

They knew beforehand that legendary beings were staying at the hotel. What they didn't realise however, was of the possible risk of damages due to their presence alone. These were times of peace. No one ever would have thought for a second that a fight between legendries would happen! They did have to count their lucky stars though, for they were at least lucky enough not to have been the building on the other side: it had been completely ruined by Zekrom's attack!

Cheren and Bianca were just as terrified and dumbfounded as the other hotel patrons staying on the fifth floor. They watched as the hotel cleaners began their greatest of efforts cleaning the ruin left by the battles that raged between Hilda and Virizion. They could not do much about the walls that had been caved in, but they could at least clear the scattered vase shards all over the floor and remove the broken furniture.

All Cheren could think of as he stared upon the destruction, was that this must have been one hell of a party last night. Where was his invite? Meanwhile, Bianca began to worry about Hilda who had yet to emerge from her room. They began to head on down the corridor towards Hilda's room, creeping over the destruction and avoiding the cleaners in the meantime.

There, they found Hilda standing amongst the broken shards of her hotel room window. She was deep within thought. All she could think about was of what transpired last night. It was so sudden and random that she did not see it coming. And then there was Kyurem, who they had discovered was the one, who officially initiated the attack as a means of capturing both her and N for reasons unknown. Perhaps it was best if she didn't know. He was the main antagonist in this game that she and her friends were now involved with. That much she did realise.

"Hilda…" her train of thought was broken by Bianca's concerned tone of voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hilda replied with a smile.

"N told us about what happened," Cheren said. "But then, again we can see for ourselves, can't we? I guess we were lucky not to have been involved this time. What a mess. Are you sure you're all right?"

Hilda sighed. Why were they so worried? "Yes, I'm fine. In fact, I've never been better."

Bianca could see that Hilda was telling the truth, but still… "Well… Alright. As long as you're okay then everything is fine, I guess. Anyway, N, Zekrom and Reshiram are waiting for us down at the hotel restaurant for breakfast. I think it's best for all of us to get a decent meal in to start the day, after a night like that… especially you, Hilda."

* * *

The hotel restaurant was not as busy as they thought it would be. Most of the trainers staying must have quickly packed up and left this morning without having breakfast. After witnessing the damages of last night's events, they must have wanted to move on as quickly as possible to avoid further attacks. Hilda couldn't blame them; even for her, it was a rather scary situation despite successfully defeating Virizion, leaving the poor being embarrassed.

The hotel had an outdoor dining area, so they decided have breakfast outside on the deck. The six of them sat together under the shade of a large patio umbrella, sticking out from the centre of the circular café table. It was a beautiful morning with cloudy blue skies, the cool sea breeze clam and crisp, and the view of the south east peninsula in the far distance clear and beautiful. If only Burgh were here to paint this fine image of this peaceful moment, for it was indeed picture perfect.

Their conversation was not as peaceful as the wonderful morning view. They spoke of last night's events and the reasons why they occurred. Zekrom was not able to fully explain the situation due to all the excitement last night; all she could say then was that Kyurem was responsible for the attack and that he was obviously the enemy. With the battle and excitement long resided, she could now fully explain to them what the situation was – with special thanks to Terrakion and his insightful information.

Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion were under Kyurem's orders to capture N and Hilda and bring them forth before him. Zekrom did not want to go into possible detail of what he would have planned to do with them if their mission was successful, however the end result was to kill them for revenge. Hilda and N are the reincarnations of the Twin Heroes who forced Kyurem to split his body during their bloody warring feud, which almost reduced Unova onto ultimate ruin centuries ago.

As a result of his separation, he lost most of his power and almost his life. Not only that, but he also bared the loss of his eternal responsibility and title, as the physical embodiment of the universal laws of Chaos and Order. Since Kyurem cannot exact his vengeance on the twins themselves, he had pushed the blame onto their reincarnations. N and Hilda are no longer safe.

Zekrom also explained to them of Cobalion and his sibling's involvement with Kyurem. During the war, Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion defended the Pokémon, whose homes were becoming ravaged by the flames of battle. During that time, they developed a hatred for humans because of their disregard for the helpless lives they were destroying, in both Pokémon and nature itself. They must be assisting Kyurem because of that hate.

"No wonder I felt so intimated by Cobalion," Hilda then spoke. "You could just feel the hatred and spite beaming from his piercing glare. I'm also a reincarnation of one of the twins who instigated the war, so he must hate N and me especially. It was also the same thing with Virizion."

"Don't take it personally, darling," Zekrom replied. "They hate all humans. Terrakion also made it clear that Kyurem's mind is rather unstable. His psyche has been completely ravaged by hate and vengeance. He is a maniac and we must try and avoid him until we have a flawless plan of action."

"We also mustn't forget that the heroes are on their way as well," Bianca pointed out. "When they arrive, we will have more than enough allies to defend ourselves more sparingly. Kyurem wouldn't know what hit him!"

"Yeah, what about these so called 'heroes'?" Cheren began to wonder. "When are they getting here anyway?"

"They should arrive late tonight."

N moaned. "Really… but that's hours away! What are we gonna do until then?"

"Professor Juniper should arrive soon. She will debrief us more of our objective with the heroes. I told her to meet us here, so we will have to stay put until then."

* * *

It was another day Hilda remained within the metropolis jungle by the sea. She had plans to leave Castellia today but those plans were tarnished, now that she had to meet the heroes who were docking at the city's port tonight. Not only that, but last night's attack left her rather hesitant to move on from the protective veil of this vast overseeing concrete jungle, and its many eyes that could witness and publically prosecute danger, which for her was more than likely to happen again.

Hilda could still feel the high of last night, while she leaned over the guardrail of the lookout. She could not believe that she had the audacity to take on a legendary being in hand-to-hand combat. She knew that if it was not for her Pokémon exhausting Virizion beforehand, she would not have been able to finish her off herself. Hilda was tough, but she was intelligent enough to tell the difference between courage and foolishness. What she did last night was foolish in her mind… however necessary. Now, if it were someone else – such as Kyurem – she would have the common sense to run away, no questions asked.

Pokémon battles were different. Hilda knew how far the wills of her Pokémon reached, which gave her the confidence to fight alongside them. Their strength and courage were boundless, which in turn gave her the strength and courage to walk with them side by side along the perilous road to become to best trainer she could be. It was a two-way flow of transaction: if it was also not for her strength and courage, her Pokémon would never have the strength, or confidence to fight and walk along beside her. They needed her as just much as she needed them. They were friends until the bitter end.

Like any friend who would be concerned for a friend's well-being, Serperior stared up at its trainer noticing the deeply troubled gaze within her eyes. She was troubled over many things, but most importantly, troubled over a threat she could not see. She had never seen or met Kyurem before, and yet this legendary Being sought to destroy her. Being stalked by the unknown frightened her… even for a tough tomboy like her.

Hilda then noticed Serperior looking up at her worried for her. She smiled. "I know what you're thinking… I have known you long enough to tell _that _look within your eyes. After all, you were my first Pokémon – my first partner. Don't worry, I'm alright; as long as I have you and the others by my side, we will get through this together."

Serperior then smiled and chirped its' name. Even though they were completely different creatures unable to neither speak nor understand each other's language, through their strong bond of trust, friendship and read of body language, they could tell what the other was saying as well as thinking. This was the undying bond between human and Pokémon, which has existed since the Dawn of Time.

Serperior suddenly looked towards a group of bushes to the left of the lookout platform. It could sense a strong presence there. Noticing Serperior's cautious gaze, Hilda looked towards the bushes to see them rustling wildly. They continued to rustle, as if they were calling for them to come closer. Was it a Pokémon? With curiosity getting the better of Serperior, it leapt into action and raced towards the bushes.

Hilda followed in pursuit. "Hey, what are doing? Come back here, Serperior!"

Beyond the bushes was a rough and rocky slope covered with more bushes, patches of grass and small trees. Considering that the lookout situated atop of a cliff overlooking the city, it wasn't surprising for Hilda to enter this sort of rough and rocky terrain off the beaten track. She spotted her Serperior chasing after a small creature, as it slithered swiftly down while avoiding the obstacles following in pursuit. It looked like a small mouse with large pointed orange ears, with the rest of its body covered with golden fur. It was a Pokémon she had never seen before. Just what was it?

She leaped upon the rocky slope and began to slide down kicking up dust and small rocks behind her. The slope was steep enough to allow her body to skid down cross-country while avoiding the obstacles in her wake. She had complete control, slowly catching up to her Serperior and the small Pokémon it was chasing. Before she reached the end of the slope, she jumped off and landed safely onto the even ground below. That was quite some ride!

Before her was Serperior standing off against the strange Pokémon. The small mouse creature just smirked at Serperior, while Serperior continued to growl at it. The small rodent then looked up at Hilda and began to gaze deeply into her eyes. Hilda didn't know why, but for some reason, she could understand its tense sky blue gaze. It was a stern expression that indicated that the small creature was prepared for battle. It was challenging them. Well, if it was a fight it wanted, then a fight it shall have!

"Serperior! Leaf Blade attack!"

* * *

It seemed that Bianca had never left the deck since breakfast, as she continued to sit at the table under the large patio umbrella enjoying the peace, serenity and the cool northern wind flowing through her hair. On the table was her laptop that she was presently using to conduct some research. After the events of last night, Bianca had made it her mission to find as much information on the legendary Beings as she could. She searched for recorded witness testimonies of legendary sightings, surfed websites on myths and legends, and even accessed Professor Cedric Juniper's archives gathering any information useful to their advantage.

"You're still here?" Bianca paused in her research to see Cheren approaching her. He took a seat next to her and took a moment to realise what she was up to. "Research, huh?"

"Yes," Bianca replied, taking off her glasses. She was prescribed to wear glasses whenever reading, watching television and on the computer. "I may not be a strong Pokémon trainer as you or Hilda are… but when it comes to being smart, I beat you two hands down!"

Cheren pouted. "You're smart, we know! No need to brag about it! At least we're not unbalanced klutzes like you are!"

Bianca giggled. "Ouch, Cheren. Anyway, it was this realisation that made me decide to become a researcher like Professor Juniper. But I'm not sure what I should specialise in: science of Pokémon like the professor, or Pokémon mythology like her father Cedric."

"Well at the moment, it looks like you're studying mythology. Are you gathering information to help us against the fight between Kyurem and his legendary cronies?"

"Yeah, something like that. I thought I should make myself useful and at least try and find out something we could use against them; knowledge is power, after all. But at the moment, all I'm coming up with are just rumours and assumed knowledge."

"Well, we can at least use that to get an idea of what we're dealing with…"

"I guess so."

"Hey guys, have you seen Hilda?" Their conversation was interrupted as N approached them flustered after searching throughout the entire hotel for Hilda. "I've looked all over the hotel and couldn't find her. We agreed to stay put, didn't we?"

"Well, if she is not inside the hotel, then she will still be inside the city somewhere," Cheren replied. "She wouldn't have gone very far; she's probably at the fitness centre, or something. So just relax, weirdo."

N ignored Cheren's little remark; Hilda's well-being was more of a concern than Cheren's opinion of him. "But she's out there on her own! Zekrom's just drinking at the bar while Hilda is out there without her protection! What if Cobalion and his siblings attack again? Oh, Arceus, what if Kyurem himself goes after her next?"

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, N," Bianca said with a kind smile. "If there's one thing I know about Hilda, it's that she can take care of herself. Not only that but she has her Pokémon to back her up if she runs into any danger."

Cheren snickered. "Yeah, the very same Pokémon that whooped your butt three months ago! Just how do you think she became regional champion in the first place… by begging and pleading? Hell no! Hilda's one tough advisory – on and off the Pokémon battlefield. You should know that better than anyone, Team Plasma King."

N sighed. "I know, but still…"

* * *

Hilda had never run into such a strong wild Pokémon before until today. This creature was so small, and yet its power and strength seemed to transcend far beyond its minor and agile frame. No matter how many times Serperior attacked, this little burst of energy just jumped right back up with more energy and bounce than ever before. Just what the heck was this Pokémon? What made it so strong and willing? It was as if it was legendary!

They eventually learned that it was a Fire-type Pokémon, with a secondary type of Psychic. The little mouse-like creature continued to attack with not only its swift agility, but with flamethrowers and confusion attacks. The battle had been brewing for so long, that Hilda had even thought about retreating, as she could clearly see how beaten and burned Serperior looked. A Grass-type against a Fire-type was not the best of strategies.

But Serperior's eyes revealed an opposite stance to its near-defeated state. It wanted to continue fighting, no matter how impossible it seemed. When Serperior looked back to Hilda revealing its fiery determination to fight on, she realised that calling it back now would be a disgrace. It was a true warrior, fighting until the end.

With that they fought on, however in the end Serperior was defeated by the fiery wrath of an Inferno attack. After becoming engulfed by the Inferno's rage, the poor Grass Pokémon fell to the dirt unable to get back up. Hilda and Serperior had been defeated.

"Serperior!" Hilda rushed up to her fallen Pokémon and held the poor python-creature within her arms. It was badly burned and needed to be treated immediately! She didn't think to bring her bag, as she didn't think she would be involved in a Pokémon battle today. She had to hurry to a Pokémon Centre and quickly!

"_You did pretty good…"_ A voice began to echo around her… or was it inside her head? It was a youthful boyish voice fill of spirit and vigour. _"A Pokémon is a reflection of its trainer: so like you who possesses a strong will, so do your Pokémon. I expected no less from a hero such as yourself… I'm impressed. In fact, you actually transcended my expectations! Way to go, hero!"_

A pure white light engulfed the small mouse Pokémon within a bright and righteous glow. Hilda shaded her awestruck eyes, as the now white glowing silhouette before her began to stretch and grow, changing from a small mouse creature, to a glowing shadow of what she assumed to be a young male. As she watched this miracle, she was suddenly reminded of the day when she first met Zekrom, and how she changed her shape from a giant black dragon to that of a woman. It was that thought that made her realise that she was in the presence of another legendary Pokémon, who was about reveal its human form to her.

With the metamorphosis completed, the light faded from the small Pokémon's new form revealing its new shape to be indeed that of a young male – a boy no older than fourteen. His thick mat of hair matched the orange fur of his ears in his Pokémon form, with young bold eyes as bright as the blue skies. Unlike Zekrom, who when Hilda first met wore her legendary robes, this boy wore clothing that a young street punk would wear. He seemed to follow the fashion of the modern day, which made Hilda wonder: how long had this particular legendary been wondering about to have such insight into this time's style?

"You don't seem as surprised as I thought you would be," the boy spoke. "But then again, you've witnessed this happen before haven't you; you are partnered with Zekrom, after all."

"How do you know what?" Hilda asked.

"I've been watching you." Hilda just stared at him peculiarly after he said that. He had been watching her… to what end? Was he a spy… or a perve? He soon realised her mistaken suspicion. "Whoa! N-n-not in a weird way or anything; I just needed to make sure that you were the one. That's all! Here, let me introduce myself. My name is Victini. Victini of Victory! The reason why I battled with you was to test you. From what I saw after that fight is that you are ready."

"Ready for what?"

The divine boy bashfully smiled. "Ready to realise your destiny."

Hilda began to speculate his words. "You're words sound rather encrypted… as if you are trying to hide something from me. Are you talking about realising my destiny as a hero?"

"I guess you can say that. I cannot really say any more than I have, as it may change the course of fate… you know the usual mumbo jumbo. The rest you'll have to figure out on your own. Anyway, enough about that; your friend needs medical attention." Victini was referring to Serperior still suffering within Hilda's arms. "Sorry for injuring your Pokémon the way I did… to make it up to you, how about I transport you to the nearest Pokémon Centre?"

"You can do that?"

Victini smiled once more, however this time with pride. "Well, I am part Psychic after all, so teleporting's no problem! Now, hold on tight."


	8. The Calvary Arrive

_**Chapter 08 - The Calvary Arrive**_

Hilda sat quietly inside the waiting room of the Castellia Pokémon Centre, waiting for Serperior's treatment to be completed. The poor Pokémon was so badly injured, that it may be a long while yet before it was fully healed. The centre was brimming with activity as usual, filled with trainers and Pokémon who had travelled far and wide to use the facilities to heal and reenergize. It was the same atmosphere she had always known for a Pokémon Centre to have. It never changed.

Victini was at the water cooler, filling two plastic cups of water for him and Hilda. When they were filled, he approached Hilda and offered her a cup. After that intense battle, she was indeed feeling a little thirsty. With a smile, she accepted the young Being's kindness taking a cup.

"How long do you think it will take for your Pokémon to heal?" Victini asked her.

"The burns were very bad, so I would give it a couple of hours," Hilda replied. "Grass and Fire don't mix."

Victini laughed. "You can say that again! So if you knew that it would turn out bad for Serperior because of that, why did you allow it to continue fighting me?"

"To call Serperior back after it went to through so much effort to chase you down would have insulted it. If there is one thing I know about my Pokémon, it is that they like to challenge themselves. No matter whether the odds are against them, they will fight with all they have."

Victini smiled; what Hilda said was an honourable asset. "As I said before; Pokémon are the reflection of their trainers. If your Pokémon love to fight with all they have not matter what the odds… then you do as well."

Hilda sheepishly laughed. "I guess your right about that! Although sometimes, my strength does get the better of me… much like my Pokémon."

"Yeah, I saw your brawl between you and Virizion last night. You got guts to take her on. It wasn't the smartest of moves… but guts none the less."

"You saw that?"

"Like I said: I have been watching you. You're one tough human!"

"It's been like that ever since I can remember. I always had this 'fire' inside me that just yearned to become stronger. I don't know why, but that's what I have always felt. At times, it has gotten in the way, but I have learned to deal with it. And I am not as strong as everyone thinks I am… I still have a long way to go."

"Well... you're stronger than any other human I've seen your age," Victini pointed out.

Hilda then change the subject. "Victini, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you know anything about Kyurem?"

An awkward silence fell between them. The noise of the Pokémon Centre faded into the back of their minds as Hilda looked upon Victini waiting eagerly for an answer, while he just gazed down at her sullenly. Victini knew this question would arise sooner or later, but he was not ready to answer it just yet. Yes, Victini indeed knew about Kyurem… more than he wished to know.

Breaking the tense silence, Victini sighed. "Yeah, I know him. I've known him for a long time. We were once partners fighting alongside Sir Huge all those centuries ago."

"Sir Huge…?"

"He was the first and True Hero told in history – the one who brought end to the first Unova war before his sons begun the second one. He was the father of the twins, and the one Kyurem instilled his friendship and trust to before his separation."

"Oh… I see."

"For centuries, I had to watch Kyurem's descent into madness. Everyone had forgotten about him… but not me. Thinking about it now… I wish I did; at least then, I would have been spared the pain of seeing such a close friend and comrade become so ravished and destroyed by revenge and madness. Even now that he is free I cannot return to his side, since what he has in store for the world is what I detest – complete annulation of everything in the name of vengeance. He is an enemy that needs to be stopped!"

As Victini continued to speak about Kyurem, she noticed a hint of sadness within the young man's eyes. He must have cared for Kyurem very much, and to see such a close friend fall from grace must have been disappointing for him to witness indeed. But even so, she could see a glimmer of anger: a protestation against Kyurem and his present gratifying goals. He was no longer the glorious creature Victini once knew, and undeniably needed to be stopped no matter what the cost.

Victini continued. "My desire to stop Kyurem is why I have come to you, Hilda. You may not know this, but you have right to a power hidden within this region. It is this power that can bring end to Kyurem's madness and rage. A power that can tame the most un-tameable."

"Really? What is this power?"

Victini cheekily smiled. "That, I cannot tell you. I don't want to force fate, but I will at least guide you on the right path. It will all eventually pan out, so until then worry about your safety and start gathering the others who have yet to choose a side."

"Choose a side?"

"To choose to fight alongside you, or against you under Kyurem's ranks – much like Cobalion and his siblings. We may as well be at war Hilda. We need all the power we can get. Find others like me and coerce them to fight with you."

"Others like you… you mean legendries?"

Victini nodded. "In fact, I can start you off by introducing you to a friend of mine who is working within this city. She's a legendary like me. I'm sure she's preforming at the café as we speak. Why don't we go there now and come back here later?"

* * *

They arrived at a café operating down one of the many quiet alleyways of Castellia City. If not for a couple loiters, this alleyway would have been empty and deserted. It was called Café Sonata. It was a quiet little coffee shop that more or less catered for fringe types and 'slick-cats' whom enjoyed the smooth sounds of jazz. Hilda remembered walking inside here once before during her first trip to Castellia City. The dimly-lit smoky atmosphere hadn't changed since then.

They headed to the bar and ordered a drink. While they waited for their order, Victini directed her gaze towards the stage. Hilda looked over to see a woman dressed in a black mermaid gown and long black formal gloves, singing next to a man playing the grand piano, and another musician jamming along on the saxophone. The music they played together was chilled, smooth, and rather cool, however the epitome of this slick-sounding set was the woman's voice.

It was the voice of angels… of gods even. Hilda had never heard such a beautiful and elegant voice such as hers before. Her voice matched her beauty, with her long flowing green hair covering one of her flirtatious and inviting blue eyes. Her skin was perfect and porcelain pale, with her luscious lips coated the deepest of red. She looked like a classic lounge diva – a singing goddess. That was probably what she actually was.

"That's Meloetta," Victini said. "She's a legendary Being like me. Unlike the others, she and I continued to adjust to the times as the world progressed. She has been singing as an occupation for centuries now. But then again, that is her speciality; she is the Being of Song after all. The embodiment of music and dance."

The song ended. Everyone in the café applauded as Meloetta took a slow and elegant bow, thanking them for their time. That was end of her set, so she walked off the stage as the other musicians began to jam, keeping the cool sombre atmosphere going. During her performance she noticed that Victini had walked in, and so made her approach when her set was done.

She arrived by the bar and greeted her old friend. "Victini, I wasn't expecting you until later." Her voice was elegant and sweet with a foreign accent at the tip of her tongue.

"Hey, Meloetta. I figured you'd be working right about now, so I thought I'd drop by and introduce you to a new friend of mine. Hilda, this is Meloetta the Being of Song. Meloetta, this is Hilda, one of the reincarnated twins."

"Oh, I see. I was just wondering why you gave her my actual title so casually, but if she is a chosen one of fate, then I guess it's appropriate. How do you do, Hilda dear?"

"I'm good," Hilda replied with a shy little smile. "It's an honour to meet you."

"Meloetta, you know why I've come here…" Victini said. "… Now that I've found _her_…"

Meloetta nodded. "Yes. Do not worry, you have my full support. I want to stop Kyurem, just as much as you do."

Victini smiled. "I knew you would say that."

"My set is done, which means I am off for the rest of the day. So Miss Hilda, where to next?"

"Well, first, we'll stop by the Pokémon Centre to pick up Serperior, and then we will head back to the hotel, where I will debrief the others about you guys."

"Then lead the way, oh, fearless leader."

* * *

Professor Juniper had finally arrived from Nuvema Town when Hilda returned. It was quite a surprise for everyone to see Vicitni and Meloetta when they were introduced. They would join them from now on. When Hilda decided to go out today, she wasn't expecting to see legendries, nor bring two back with her. The Wheels of Fate were indeed a strange phenomenon, and it was just going to get even stranger from here onwards.

The sun set over the horizon, being about an end to another day in Castellia City. The sleepless concrete jungle was on the verge of slowing down from the fast weekday work life, to the steady after hour pace of the urban social scene. It was also time for the evening menu to begin inside the hotel restaurant, where Hilda and the others occupied having dinner together, as well as initiate Victini and Meloetta to the group.

It was there that Victini spoke of what he knew about Kyurem's plans, as well as devise a plan of their own. Victini had been spying on Kyurem, watching and waiting to gather enough information and finally reveal himself to Hilda and the others. Meloetta was on standby as well, until Victini returned. From what he had gathered, Kyurem now controls what was left of Team Plasma. Ghetsis has commissioned him complete control and the sages, nor the grunts none the wiser. To their knowledge, Ghetsis was still in command. Victini also revealed that it was Ghetsis himself, who gave Kyurem the information he needed to find the reincarnated heroes. He was the one who signed Hilda's, and his only son's death warrant. For some reason, N wasn't surprised by that.

He then told of his plan. They needed to gather the other Unova legendries, and use their combined power to stop Kyurem. Excluding Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion, there were four more Beings they needed to find: the Valkyrie Climate Brothers Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus… and the forth sibling of Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion. That was Keldeo.

Cheren was surprised to hear that there was another sibling in Cobalion's family. "There's a forth sibling? Wouldn't that mean that Keldeo would be on their side already?"

"I don't think so," Victini replied. "Keldeo had a falling out with her other sibling's centuries ago. In fact, it was right after the second war when Cobalion and the others shunned her. Ever since then, she has been running across this region never stopping, trying to forget. Wherever there is water, you can be sure Keldeo will be there, running atop the water's surface to wherever the current takes her."

Victini's description of Keldeo's current fate depressed Bianca a little. "That's a little sad…"

"Cobalion's a bastard, what more can I say. If you don't agree with him, you're against him. Simple as that."

Zekrom scoffed with a smug smirk. "Why do we need the others, anyway?" She asked them. "Not only do you have Reshiram and I – the most powerful of the Unova Beings – but we also have these heroes and their legendary friends arriving soon. We already have enough power to take on that monster, so why waste time looking for those drunken idiot brothers and a scared little girl?"

This was something Victini didn't know yet. "Wait… there are others coming?"

"That's right," Reshiram replied. "The ones born from Arceus' own flesh and bone will be joining us."

This news startled Victini as little, but also made him a little excited. "Really? This will be the first time we've ever met the others, isn't it? When will they be arriving?"

Juniper looked at her watch. "Not long now. About four hours."

* * *

Four hours have passed. It was evening when Hilda and the others arrived at the marina to greet the heroes. They watched as the Champion Princess slowly appeared from the darkness of the ocean horizon, gliding across the waters towards Castellia's Prime Pear. The stars within the clear night sky glittered upon the ocean surface, as they waited for this long-anticipated union to finally come to fruition.

Finally, the magnificent luxurious cruise liner sailed into port and begun to slowly dock alongside the concrete wharf. The ship's horn boomed with an echoing presence, as it sailed in bringing an end to its journey. It wasn't much longer before they got to see the heroes for themselves, as crewman from the ship, as well as on the pier began the process of setting up the platform for the guest abroad the Champion Princess to disembark.

This was it. This was their chance to meet the heroes who defeated Giratina eight years ago. The heroes who took it upon themselves to ally with gods and defeat an even greater titan to become legends. Hilda, Cheren, Bianca and N were only young when these heroes fulfilled their deeds in saving the universe from Giratina's wrath. Their knowledge of those events relied heavily upon the media of the time, as well as the accounts of those who lived through the seven day turmoil. But now, they finally had the chance to meet them for themselves, and not only that, but assist them on their new adventure and perhaps become heroes themselves.

The guests upon the Champion Princess began to disembark. Dawn was first to step off the ship, followed by the others. As Hilda and her friends watched them emerge all they could do was awe. So these were the heroes everyone talked about?

"Professor Oak! It's good to see you teach!" Professor Juniper greeted, hugging her former tutor. "How was your trip?"

"There was a small bump in the road," Professor Oak replied. "But other than that, it was an enjoyable cruise. How have things been holding up here?"

"Well, I guess you could say that it could be better; Kyurem has begun to make his move."

"I see. Then we much act quickly."

Professor Juniper then turned her attention to Dawn. "And you must be Dawn Hikari, the World Pokémon Champion and hero to us all. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Dawn smiled. "Hi, it's great to meet you too."

"Might I introduce you to our current regional champion? Hilda!" Hilda paused in her session getting to know the legendary children of Arceus and approached Dawn and the professors. "Dawn, this is Hilda our current Unova Champion. Hilda, meet Dawn the World Champion." Juniper then smiled deviously. "She's your competition!"

"Hi," Hilda greeted. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Dawn replied. "You must be really strong to have become regional champion at such a young age… we'll have to test our abilities someday."

"Sure. I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am, but you bet! I look forward to the challenge."

Juniper laughed and squeezed Hilda tightly. "A modest little thing isn't she!" She was referring to Hilda, who was gasping for air, demanding Juniper to knock it off.

One final Being was yet to exit the ship. He was reluctant to disembark and return to the land he once roamed during times of creation, but when he finally stepped out he realised that it was not as bad as he thought it would be. Unova had changed so much that it was unrecognisable to Giratina now. It was a whole new land to him… however its secrets were still the same. He could feel Kyurem stronger now than ever before, and it was a feeling that made him anxious.

"So, you're the one Kyurem always went on about," Giratina looked down to see Victini smirking up at him. "I never thought that I would ever have the chance to meet you; the last I heard, you were locked within the Distortion World for all eternity. He always called you father, you know… I guess that was his way of being appreciative of you completing his life where Arceus left off. Giratina, the Being of Distortion – the dark embodiment to the One's Light. Does looking at you now, also equate to be looking at Him?"

With that dark smirk he was always known for, Giratina begun to step down towards the smart-alic little brat. "You remind me of a certain little witch I had to put up with the seven years I spent in Heaven. I wonder… could you be a relation to her? In any case, your smart little mouth is beginning to get on my nerves."

Victini just continued to smirk. "I'm not scared of you, but I'm not trying to pick a fight with you either. I just wanted to see if you lived up to your reputation… to see for myself why Kyurem thought so highly of you. I can tell that all the stories ring true; even when just standing before me, I can sense that dark, ominous, and powerful evil around you… but it's not dangerous either. You may be powerful, but not threatening. Well… at least not yet."

"I'm glad we have an understanding."

"Anyway, I think it's time that I clue you all in on the situation. Yes, Kyurem is our enemy and yes, he threatens the entire planet. But even with our power gathered here, we are not ready yet. There is more that you all need to know."

"It's seems you already have taken charge, little one" Dialga said, smiling at the young Being's confidence.

"What do you expect; I'm Victini, the embodiment of Victory! Just follow my lead and it will be all right!"

* * *

Rock_Angel 89 here! Just wanted to take this little moment to give you guys a message.

Firstly, I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read my story. Out of all the fanfics out there within the ocean of the web, I am humbled by you who have decided to take a moment to read my work. I really appreciate it, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart :)

Finally, I just want to let you all know about the updating frequency on this fanfic. On my profile page, I said that I would update this fic weekly, if not fortnightly. However, I have realised that this doesn't leave much time to plan and revise the next chapter. I want to create this story to the best of my ability, but the time frame I allocated myself just doesn't give me enough time to do that. Not only that, but life outside writing fanfics makes it almost impossible as well under this limit. So that being said, chapters will come out slowly but surely. Just give it time - it will be finished eventually.

Once again, thank you all for reading, and I hope that you continue to do so :)

Rock_Angel 89


	9. A Strange Moment of Pass

_**Chapter 09 – A Strange Moment of Pass**_

They have all now become united. Trainers and legendary beings from all over the world had finally gathered, unified within a single land. The populous of Castellia City and all of Unova had yet not realised that heroes had just gathered within the seaside urban maze, and were about to prepare themselves for a battle that will determine the worlds very salvation.

Victini did not waste time explaining the situation, when Hilda and her friends returned to the hotel with Dawn and her circle of friends and legendary comrades. The many allies had assembled into the restaurant's Luncheon Room, which had been closed since the early afternoon but now open to them for privacy. If the general masses were to catch wind of the situation, panic would surely spread. This room was perfect.

There was a boardroom atmosphere within this room, as the allies sat along a linear set of tables covered by a long white table cloth to give the illusion of a single long dining table. But as long as this table may have seemed, there was not enough room for everyone, thus few of the leftovers just stood idly by the walls of the room, listening to Victini explain his formulated plan.

Victini stood at the front of the room with his palms firmly placed upon the white cloth; leaning upon it with is back slightly slouched over – this strong affirming position a means of getting his point across. Even though his human appearance seemed that of a cheerful red-haired teenage boy, his spoken mannerisms were clam and mature. He seemed wiser than his years, but then again, he had lived for countless centuries now. He was not a boy, but a god.

Victini's plan was for them to break up into teams. Each team would have one objective. The first team will search for the remaining Unova Legendries who have yet to choose a side. The second team will stay behind and further research Kyurem, his legendary allies, and Team Plasma to find a means of a weakness in which they could exploit. The third team would perform the most dangerous mission of all: go to the Giant Chasm where Kyurem and his allies were hiding and spy on them. Anything they discover would prove useful to their advantage.

There would be one final team dedicated to finding two treasures valuable to Kyurem. Their objective was to find these powerful relics before him. These ancient treasures were two splicers which contained the power of Reshiram and Zekrom in their purist form. With these splicers, Kyurem can regain his original form. Kyurem's return of his original state of being would also mean the return of his original power… power that rivals Arceus and Giratina themselves. This was something they could not let happen; with Kyurem's maddened and vengeful state of mind, who knows what destruction he could rage if he were to be complete again!

"Kyurem is using Ghetsis, and the remains of Team Plasma to look for these relic splicers," Victini continued. "They would be out there searching for them as we speak."

"Exactly what are these 'splicers'?" Giratina then asked.

"When Kyurem's powers split into three, his powers of Black and White became embodied within Reshiram and Zekrom. However at the time, their new bodies could not handle the amount of power that Kyurem truly possessed. He is a being within his own league – much like you, Giratina. Of course newly born beings could never handle that amount to power; they would have imploded on themselves. There is only so much they could take… especially since these powers were actually gifted by you and Arceus. If you want to get technical, Kyurem is actually the fusion of both you and _Him_."

"How do you know all this, kid?"

"Kyurem told me himself. There's no one better to know you, than you yourself, right…?" Anyway, the remains of these opposing powers gained their own material form, becoming these splicers. With one of these splicers, Kyurem can change his form reflecting that power's nature. Also the power of that splicer would be added to his own. Just imagine if he had both of them?"

"But even with those splicers alone, he could never regain his original power, right?" Bianca asked. "Technically speaking, his powers were split into five: him, Reshiram, Zekrom and these splicers. So logically speaking, he would need these splicers, AND Reshiram and Zekrom to become complete."

Victini sighed. "I wish that were true, but it doesn't matter if he needs Reshiram and Zekrom to become complete; these splicers, are enough to make him whole again. When I say Black and White is to encompass all binary opposites, which allows this universe to exist the way it does. Good and evil, chaos and order, light and darkness. If he were to regain these opposing elements… these values that once made him whole that exists not only within Reshiram and Zekrom, but more importantly, within these relics…"

Hilda felt her brain click, finally understanding what Victini was trying to say. "I think I get it. With the elements of Black, White and the shades of Grey harmonized within a single place – a single entity – it would transcend divinity. Kyurem would be back where he started as the embodiment of all three. He was perfect when he possessed all three and would be again if he regained those elements once more."

"You're getting it," Victini replied, with a small smirk on his lips. "It doesn't surprise me that _you_ of all people would be the first to understand… Also keep this in mind: as strong as Reshiram and Zekrom may be compared to us other beings of Unova, they don't even come close to what is materialised inside those splicers. As I said, those splicers are the powers of Black and White as close to pure form as power can get, when materialised into physical matter. Reshiram and Zekrom may as well be simple mutations of Kyurem's split – clones gifted with his power. They're just as powerful as Mr. Dialga and Ms. Palkia now."

"I still don't get it," Barry said, scratching his head, trying his hardest to understand.

"I have to admit, that I don't either," Ash replied.

Gary sighed, frustrated the simple-mindedness of his old friend and rival, Ash. "Kyurem, plus those splicers, equals end-of-the-world. You get it now?"

"Gezz, you don't have to be a jerk about it, Gary!"

Victini just brushed off their little spat and proceeded to finish business. "All right, let's get started by organising us all into these teams. So then… who is brave enough to spy on Kyurem?"

* * *

The night went on, and everyone had split off to do their own thing after the meeting. Some decided to have a night on the town, curious to see what Castellia City's night life had to offer. Others found entertainment inside the hotel, whether it be inside the hotel's recreation facilities, or just deciding to sit back and chill inside their rooms. Tomorrow they would start their multiple journeys, so this was their only night of freedom. They had to make the most of it within the little window of time they had, before thinking about turning in and getting a good night's rest.

Others such as and Victini, decided to take this time and plan for their journey ahead. His mission would be to find and locate the other Unova legendries and coercing them onto his side. Those who would be joining him on this mission would be Ash and his legendary comrades Lugia and Ho-oh, Jimmy and Raikou, N and Reshiram, and Dawn, Dialga and Giratina. Hilda and Zekrom would also be joining them. Meloetta would come along as well, as her presence would strengthen their recruitment campaign: the more Unova beings present in support, the more likely the others would join their plight.

They all occupied Hilda and Zekrom's new hotel room, since their last one was still destroyed by Cobalion's ambush last night. They gathered around a bed where a map of the Unova region was laid out. With this map, Victini pointed out the possible locations where the other Unova legendary beings may be.

"Landorus likes to hang out at the Abundant Shrine around route 14," Victini began, pointing out the location on the map. He then moved his hand. "Then his brother Tornadus and Thundurus like to stay together creating strange weather patterns. We will have to keep up with reports on strange weather phenomenon to find them. As for Keldeo, it'd be best to stick around areas where there's lots of water. We'll need to work out a route that keeps us close to lakes and running rivers. That's the only way we'll find Keldeo."

"So the only one we can be sure of a location is this Tornadus?" Dialga wondered. "This will prove to make things difficult for us."

"Just relax Dialga, my man; it'll all work out… It did for you eight years ago, didn't it…?"

"I should warn you kid, that my 'brother' can be quite the 'stick-in-the-mud' when it comes to these situations," Giratina said with a devilish smirk. "He is always so serious about these things and can never find any enjoyment in it."

"Well, wouldn't you be serious in a situation like this, when the world's very existence is at stake?!" Dialga snapped at Giratina. "Wait… why am I trying to reason with you? You DID try to destroy the universe before, you demon!"

Zekrom giggled with a devious smirk on her red lips. "Oh, how cute; the handsome couple are fighting. We have business here, so why don't go make out somewhere else gentlemen." The legendary vixen's remark infuriated Dialga to no end. Meanwhile Giratina just laughed, amused by her quick tease. However, it was Dialga's reaction they amused him the most.

Victini sighed at the childish banter as the stood back up. "Enough already." He then noticed someone missing from their group. "Hey, anyone know where Hilda went?"

"She is down at the restaurant's bar having some time to herself," Zekrom replied. "The poor girl has had no time alone to gather her thoughts quietly since this whole affair started. She just needs to be on her own for a while."

"I guess I can understand that…"

* * *

It was the first time Hilda had some time alone to herself in a while, as she sat quietly at the restaurant's bar drinking a can of soda on her lonesome. Being only sixteen, she was not old enough the drink alcohol and had to settle with just soda pop. Unlike Cynthia, who was at the other end of the bar drinking it up like there was no tomorrow. As Hilda watched the former world champion drink so profusely, she could not decide if Cynthia had some sort of emotional problem… or if she was just nuts.

However, Cynthia's drinking problems were the less of Hilda's concerns, for her mind was currently scrambled by the many unregistered thoughts and concerns about her current situation. Everything seemed to happen so fast. Between the assault by Cobalion and his siblings to the arrival of the heroes, Hilda had little time to calmly process everything that transpired. The events and information were being crammed into her skull too quickly, and she just had to accept that. She had been running on high for all this time, and it was only now that she could just sit back and take the time for it all to sink in.

It wasn't that she was regretting, or even loathing her current predicament; in fact, she couldn't have been happier with her life than now. The past few days had been a blast, and she was looking forward to the new journey ahead. She couldn't wait to meet the other divine beings of Unova, and finally discovering what Victini meant by his encrypted words about a divine power, which belonged to her. He seemed to be fixated by her, always hinting to her that her destiny was greater than it seemed already. She couldn't wait to see what that destiny was.

However, there was one thing she anticipated most of all from this new journey, and that was to finally meet face-to-face with Kyurem: the catalyst for everything that had recently transpired around her. If there was one thing she wanted most of all, it was to finally give fear itself a face. Perhaps when she finally looked upon him, she would be less afraid. It excited her. It was a strange feeling that she just couldn't make sense of… however her line of thinking just felt right to her. Kyurem… Kyurem… she could not wait to finally meet him!

"You seem rather content over there, don't you?" A youthful voice startled Hilda from her thoughts. It was a voice of a young boy, however it wasn't Victini. Unlike Victini, whose voice was cheeky and out-going, this boy's quiet and reserved tone seemed the exact opposite. It was cold and empty. It continued. "You look so happy… despite the doomed fate that has befallen upon you… Hilda White."

It was indeed a young boy, a young teen that seemed no older than Victini. His short-cut hair was white as snow, and his golden eyes gleaming with devilish joy. They matched his smirk that tarnished his cute little face with unknown spite. It was as if this young man was mocking her. And how did this boy know her name; she had never seen this kid before in her life!

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm just a fan. It's great to finally meet you face-to-face. I know a lot about you… you could say that I sort of idolise you. You must be really strong to have become regional champion at only sixteen… you really are something else Miss White. Too bad about the fate you have been given…"

"And just what you mean by that?"

"The curse of being a reincarnation of one of the Hero Twins, whom destroyed Unova those centuries ago."

"Just how do you know that I am a reincarnation?"

"Everybody knows. Even the couple over there at their cosy little table knows about you being a reincarnated hero. It's basically old news. However what they don't know, is that being a reincarnation of one of those falsely glorified twits, is to become doomed to be swallowed by the darkness. Being bound to _their _legacy through body and soul means for no hope of redemption… and eventually, the cold and icy winds will swallow you. That green haired friend of yours too."

"You're really creeping out, kid; for someone who's a fan, you sound like you really hate me."

"I'm just giving you a friendly warning. Right now you are walking a straight and narrow path towards your death, and to tell you the truth… I don't want to see you die. I really, truly do like you… please stop before it's too late."

* * *

Giratina stared beyond the glass of his hotel room window, gazing upon the glittered field of Castellia's illuminated night life. It made him realise just how far this ancient land had evolved during his absence, completely leaving his last image of the old world behind. And despite the recorded conflicts within Unova, which had reduced it to ruin twice in its life time, this image of the modern world had proven to him just how strong the people and the Pokémon of this land were. Twice, they rose above the ashes and rebuilt, resulting into such technological wonder. Unova's been doing all right.

"Feeling nostalgic, Renegade?" Giratina looked towards the open door, seeing Victini standing there with a small cheeky smirk upon his lips. "I bet Unova's changed a lot since your last visit… How long ago was that?"

"Long before you were born, kid." Giratina replied with a smirk of his own. "In fact, you were never around the last I roamed this earth. When did you appear?"

Victini let himself in. "Not long after your imprisonment actually… I just missed you. Meeting you now is quite a treat, considering how much Kyurem used to go on about you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he idolised you a lot. I guess breathing life into him was a large part of that. Before, he was just an offset of Arceus' power waiting for what he was missing. You were that missing piece. I've always questioned that: was you playing 'god' with him a coincidence… or was it all part of Arceus' plan? Maybe you giving Kyurem life was part of a bigger picture that even we beings cannot see… you know…?"

"Knowing my brother, that may be more than likely the case."

"If there is one thing we know about Arceus, is that he always has a plan," Dawn exited the bathroom. She was in there freshening up the entire time listening to their conversation. "He even had a plan when Gira-kun rampaged throughout the world eight years ago."

"Oh, that's right; Giratina tried to destroy this world first." Victini smirked once more. "I guess lust for world destruction runs in the family!"

"And I almost succeeded as well," Giratina said with his infamous dark and evil smirk upon his lips. "And I have never regretted it."

"I bet you haven't, Renegade. Anyway, I came here to ask you something. Long ago, Kyurem told me that you once had the power to communicate with him telepathically. Is that true?"

"It is. However he seemed more enthusiastic to use that ability more than I. I saw it of more of a nuisance than anything."

"… Can you contact him for me?" Perplexed by the boy's request, Giratina looked upon Victini with calm, yet wondering stare. Victini continued to explain. "I want to know what he's up to, and I'm sure he would be more than happy to tell you. Also, I haven't seen nor heard of him for a while; I need to know… how 'far gone' he is now."

"You may regret it, kid." Victini just stared upon the dark god with stern determined eyes. It was obvious he was prepared for the possible ramifications. Giratina sighed complying with the boy's request. "Very well. Dawn, I need you to leave."

Giratina's sudden demand caught Dawn off guard a little. "… Why…?"

"This ability I have to communicate with Kyurem, also allows those close to me to listen in as well. If you remain here in this room with me, you will be able to hear everything. I fear what he may have to say will disturb you."

Dawn smiled. "Hey, if I was able to handle you eight years ago, then I'm sure what this Kyurem has to say will be nothing for me to worry about. I'm also curious of what he has to say."

Giratina smiled back. "As always you have a point, my dear Dawn. I'm about to create the link, so I need the both of you to remain silent for the moment."

Giratina closed his eyes, and with the power of his mind began to search for Kyurem's wave-lengths. With his mind riding the astral plane, he began to search for Kyurem's whereabouts to mind link with him. Victini and Dawn watched with anticipation, looking for any sign of change in Giratina's current idle state for indication of success. But after over thirty seconds of still silence, Giratina reopened his red eyes. It looked as though as the mind link had failed.

This result in failure was quite concerning for Giratina. "This is very strange… and rather foreboding."

His last words troubled Victini. "What happened?"

"He is deliberately blocking me."

* * *

Hilda had no idea of what to make of this kid. He would have to be the strangest person she'd ever met. She thought that N and his father had problems, however their challenged personalities didn't seem to compare to this fourteen year old walking chill.

She watched him silently sipping his soda, kicking his legs back and forth as if he was in a state of happiness. Seeing this made the kid seem normal: a happy-go-lucky boy who enjoyed the sweetness of his beverage. But she knew that when they spoke once again, his words would be cold, cryptic, and filled with a certain sense of spite that she just couldn't understand. His words seemed to contrast his behaviour. It made her think twice of beginning another conversation with him.

She eventually gave in to her curiosity. "You make it sound as you know what I've gotten myself into. Have you been stalking me or something… just who are you?"

The boy finished his soda and sweetly smiled at her. "Like I said, I am just a fan… a fan who is just worried about you. That's all. I don't want you to die when you have become such a source of inspiration for everyone. Forget about all this." His sweet smile was then over cast by the deviousness within his eyes. "If you do, I'm sure the winds will spare you… they've come to like you too. Don't let them regret swallowing you, for if you do continue… they'll have no choice but to."

Hilda didn't know what to think after that. This kid was just as cryptic and info-reserved as Victini. It made her wonder if they somehow knew each other, and if this kid was just sent by the cheeky little mouse to test her. She wouldn't have been surprised, for this boy seemed strange in not just personality, but physically as well. But despite his strange appearance and behaviour, she didn't feel threatened by him. In fact, there was something about this boy that seemed to set her mind at ease.

Hilda then smiled. "You don't have to worry about me, kid; I have accepted my fate. I will do what I need to do, no matter what the dangers may be. You have this negative view about the Twin Heroes I'm reincarnated from, but it doesn't mean I'm anything like them. In fact, I will be better than them! I will face the cold winds that howl against me without any fear. As long I have my friends and allies at my aide, I will be victorious. I will not back down, I will not give up and I will fight to the end!"

For a moment the boy just stared up at her, with his cold golden eyes widened within admiring awe. This girl was hardy and brave… but then again, he expected no less from a hero. And what a foolish hero she was. His idolising awe then turned into a devious laugh, mocking her ideals of success. His sudden change of heart startled Hilda for a moment, however she saw it as a test of her will and remained strong.

"So brave, and yet so foolish," the boy then said. "But I do have to admire your guts. I knew there was a reason why I liked you." He then jumped off his seat and went to take his leave. "We will meet again little warrior princess… that you can be assured of."

Just who was that kid? Was he a ghost… or something else entirely? Maybe he was just a regular kid with a weird view on life? This was all Hilda could wonder about, as the mysterious boy walked away. Considering what N was like before his defeat, she wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. There were so many different people in this world with their own truth and ideals, and that boy was just another example of that. It was best to just forget it.

However, there was one being who will never forget that strange conversation. Hilda never realised, but Mesprit was listening to their discussion the entire time. She was quietly sitting next to her slowly drunken partner watching, slowly smirking each moment they both spoke. Hilda will never know just how extraordinary their encounter was, and also very lucky no trouble arose because of it. That boy was indeed no ordinary boy, and the boy acknowledged that Mesprit knew that, as he glared into little girl's mocking eyes.

The boy then smirked back at her, as he disappeared around the corner. He knew he had been discovered, however he didn't seem to care.

Mesprit snickered. "Well, that was rather bold of him. But it does make me wonder what he was hoping to gain out of that. Was it to size up his enemies… or just for petty amusement? If he is anything like his 'father', I'm guessing it's the latter."


	10. The Journey Begins

_**Chapter 10 – The Journey Begins**_

Shaymin was at peace. Sitting within a vast field of flowers, she felt safe and secure. The rainbow field was her sanctuary, and at the moment, she felt that nothing could threaten her. As she gazed up towards the peaceful blue sky, she felt happy and content. Life for the little Being of Gratitude was beautiful and perfect.

The unthreatened peace soon began to turn, as the sky began to grow dark. The blue sky was now covered within black ominous clouds, making the little green haired goddess stand to her feet alarmed by the change. The atmosphere shifted as well, with the air around her darkening into a black haze and a sudden chill nipping her skin. Her heart quickened its thump within fear; her sanctuary had been invaded by darkness.

Out from the ominous haze fired two Shadow Balls. They exploded around her, causing the rainbow field of flowers to become cremated within their black fire. All she could do was scream from the moment they impacted the ground. She gazed around within overwhelming fear as the dark fires of evil surrounded her, with their flames mocking her terror with their dance. She was in hell!

Then, from the black burning flames Giratina emerged, with his blood red eyes glowing with delight. He was amused by the little girl's fear, this expressed by that dark and evil smirk he was famous for. Shaymin, filled with so much horror could only collapse before the feet of the terrifying Being of Distortion – the demon who had haunted her soul for so long. With a dark snicker, he slowly reached out his clawing hand to her, with his following words echoing death into her soul.

"_You dare to call yourself a child of Arceus!" _he hissed._ "A worthless snivelling spec such as you will never transcend the power of the divine! Allow me to swallow you as mercy. May the darkness tear away at your soul… Shaymin."_

Shaymin screamed with blood-curdling fear, as she sat up from her bed within her hotel room in Castellia City. When she realised this and only suffering from a nightmare, she began to calm down. But eventually, the poor child broke down in tears. Giratina still haunted her to this day… especially within her nightmares. That demon, who tried to forcefully sweep her away, as a hostage to bargain with Dawn and the others during their campaign against him eight years ago. Cresselia, the Being of Dreams just managed to save her from that fate. That day traumatized her, leaving her afraid of Giratina to this day.

"Shaymin!" Shaymin shared the room with the other young legendary children of Arceus. They hurried over to her bedside to try and calm her down.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it?" Uxie asked. It was obvious that the little Goddess of Gratitude suffered this nightmare on occasion. Celebi approached the distraught Shaymin's bedside and offered her a glass of water. Shaymin accepted it, trying to stop her tears.

"This can't go on, Shaymin," Jirachi said. "You gotta get over this fear you have about Giratina. I know that he totally frightened you that day; he was the bad guy. We totally get it. But he has changed, and you're not doing yourself any favours by fretting over what he did to you in the past. You need to forgive him and move on. It's the only way you can beat this!" Shaymin just remained silent. Jirachi was completely right, however it was hard for her to forgive and forget… especially now with Giratina roaming around always reminding her of the horror every time they crossed paths.

"I think I have an idea," Mesprit then said. "I'm going to have a talk with Dawn tomorrow and see if she will help me on this. We'll help Shaymin overcome her fear no matter what!"

* * *

It was the most beautiful sunrise Hilda had ever seen the next morning, taking a moment from her early morning chores to stare out of her hotel window to gaze upon Castellia's morning view. The sun rising over the horizon of the south east peninsula blessed it rays upon the ocean waters making it glitter like magic, with the shadows of the night still upon the tall city buildings fading into the light of day. It was fitting image for Hilda, as she prepared for her new journey ahead. It was a new day filled with new beginnings.

Her bag was almost packed and ready for the road ahead. She was almost ready to leave and have a final breakfast down at the hotel restaurant, when N suddenly knocked on her door. He opened it to see her standing by the window, with the rays of the morning sun blessing her skin within a soft glow, and a welcoming smile filled with kindness and warmth. He could also see a glint of excitement within her eyes: a hero's anticipation to begin a new quest. This side of her was becoming of him; before he only knew her to be a hardy tomboy, who fought valiantly for the hopes and ideals of herself and others. At the moment, he saw not only a hero, but a mature young woman.

"Good morning," he greeted. "Almost ready?"

Hilda nodded. "Almost. I just need to pack a few hygiene products Zekrom's currently using in the bathroom, then we'll be ready for the fight ahead. I'm excited."

"I'm excited too." He began to approach her. "This will be the first time I've travelled with friends besides Pokémon. But I have to admit, that I'm a little nervous about it too; this will be a new experience for me. As you already know, I have always been alone except for my Pokémon friends. But I'm glad that I'll be sharing this new experience with you… travelling with you searching for the other legendries will make the journey a little less daunting."

Hilda smiled. "Don't worry N, it will be fun. Trust me; the more people you have to share the moment with, the more fun and exciting it will be. That goes for our Pokémon too; they'll be making new friends as well."

"And I'm glad my Pokémon will have that opportunity. But… I'm most excited getting to know you a little more, Hilda…" His words made Hilda blush. He noticed the red upon her cheeks, which in turn made his also redden with embarrassment. "W-w-well I mean… we're both heroes right? S-s-so it makes sense that we should get to know each other a little better… to know each other's strategies and get an idea of what the other's thinking…? It's more for battle advantage than anything else, really!"

A cheeky smirk then appeared upon Hilda's lips. "Is that really the reason, N? If so, then that seems kinda cold, don't you think?"

Her words made N stutter even more. It seemed his reasons disappointed her, which made him too afraid to say anything further. He regretted his choice of words; of course they were not the reasons he wanted to get to know her more. In fact, he began to wonder why he even said such things to begin with.

It was actually kind of cute to see him so shy and jittery like that. It was a nice change from his cold and superior demeanour Hilda knew of Team Plasma's king to have. Like the contrast between black and white, N seemed to have two sides to him: a kind, but socially inept boy, and then the fearless leader who fights for truth and will do anything to win. But which one was the real N? It was a question Hilda was looking forward to discovering.

N suddenly froze in his nervous state, when Hilda swiftly kissed him on the cheek. He had never been kissed before, and it had left him so confused. To love someone was to kiss them right… that's the natural response, right…? That was what he assumed during his enclosed life inside the castle, and judging by the softness within Hilda's eyes… it was possible.

"C'mon, the others will be waiting for us downstairs," she then said, completely brushing off what she had just done with something unrelated to their innocent intimate moment. "That, and I'm hungry."

N watched silently as Hilda left the room. He placed the palm of his hand softly upon his cheek, where he could still feel her kiss tingle his skin with delight. To know that Hilda actually gave him a kiss made him happy. Very happy. He was so entranced by the moment that he didn't realise that Zekrom was staring at him from the around the corner of the room, with a teasing smirk seeing him so immersed by Hilda's playful advancement.

"Go for it kid," the being of Ideals said, breaking N from his trance. "She's practically begging you to. But be warned; she'll be quite the challenge. But as long you don't screw up like you did then, you should be fine." She then left the room snickering, leaving the confused boy behind.

* * *

They gathered inside the lobby room of the hotel for the final gathering and debrief. This would be the last time for a while that they would be all together, before they split into their teams and begin their separate quests. Victini was proving to be quite the confident leader, as he went around giving them their final orders and directions in which to head. Dialga, being a natural leader himself, couldn't help but smile at the young being's resolve. It was quite refreshing to see a young boy take charge.

Meanwhile, behind a pillar not too far from the collected force, Mesprit was having a private conversation with Dawn about Shaymin's fear towards Giratina. She told Dawn of Shaymin's horrifying moment, when that demon attempted to abduct her eight years ago. It had badly traumatized the poor girl to the point of reoccurring nightmares of the event.

This news left Dawn devastated. "I never knew. I mean, of course I knew Giratina tried to take her hostage and Cresselia saved her… but I never realised how much of an emotional scar it left upon her."

"That nightmare appeared again last night," Mesprit continued. "Her screams were enough to wake all of us up in a fright. Her emotional indicators were so off the charts that it was beginning to affect even me; as the Being of Emotion, I'm rather sensitive to these things. She was so frightened. We need to put an end to this, and I have a plan to do that."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We need to shock her out of her fear, which is why I suggest to you that Shaymin go along with you and Giratina looking for the other Unova Beings. She needs to realise that Giratina has changed and being close to him for a prolonged time will help her realise that. Also, she needs to interact with him. This is where you come in: have Giratina train her how to fight. Shaymin has lost a lot of confidence over the years and has almost forgotten how to defend herself. Having the very person she fears coercing her may just snap her out of it."

"Or traumatize her even more!" It was obvious that Dawn was a little sceptical of Mesprit's radial proposal. "Are you sure you want to risk that?"

Mesprit smirked. "It depends on how Giratina goes about it, which will determine the end result. It needs to be done right, so make it clear to him to take baby steps. Tell him to be nurturing, be sympathising, be caring. You never know, the results may end up better than expected. This will also be good for him, for it will teach him to be a better person. He has indeed changed, but his change was mostly all for you. His usual dark and wicked demeanour still has the tendency to give most of our friends the creeps."

"I understand. Okay, I'm in."

"I'm glad. Thank you, Dawn."

Now having finished with their private discussion, Mesprit and Dawn returned to the group who were about to go their separate ways. Dawn returned to Giratina's side, while Mesprit began to talk to Shaymin, coercing her to go with Dawn and the others. At first, Shaymin was unsure about Mesprit's proposal, for by going with Dawn would also mean having to travel along with Giratina. But after a little friendly coercion by Mesprit, describing to her the positives of travelling and meeting new people building her confidence, Shaymin was eventually convinced. They headed over to Victini to discuss Shaymin's change.

Giratina saw the entire conversation. "What is that little pink-haired imp up to now?"

Dawn smiled sheepishly. "Actually… there's something about that I need to talk to about."

"Hmm…?"

Then, with a painful gasp, Giratina abruptly fell to his knees clenching his head in pain. It felt like a high volt had snapped inside his brain, causing him to wither in agony. Everyone immediately took notice. Seeing the almighty Being of Distortion gasp with unknown discomfort made them fret nervously. Just was what causing him to flinch so excruciatingly?

Dawn fret most of all. "Giratina! What's wrong?"

The renegade demon then growled furiously, standing back up to his feet. His infuriated snarl made some stand off a bit, for at the moment he indeed looked rather menacing. He was the dark lord of the universe indeed. For Giratina, the pain was no longer agonising but more so annoying.

"… Hello, Kyurem."

"_Ah, so glad you can still recognise my pulse… my dear beloved father."_

His voice echoed throughout the lobby. It was a soft maniacal tone, which immediately indicated to all who could hear its cold echo, to be a voice of an entity filled with madness and hate. As Giratina warned Dawn last night, whenever he and Kyurem used this mode of communication, those close to them at the time could also listen. This moment proved that to be true, as everyone around Giratina could hear the chilling voice that was Kyurem's psychotic melancholy.

"_Tell me father, how did the Distortion World treat you for the thousands of years you were imprisoned? Did it drive you mad… insane with thoughts for the longing of sweet revenge against that foolish abomination for God? We're the same, you and I; we both want self-gratification for the loneliness and suffering we endured. Doesn't that make your heart dance to realise that we both have the same desires for end to all life? As they say, like father like son!" _He then proceeded to laugh. It was a cackle that echoed its maniacal mockery, which caused the hearts of those who listened to tremble.

However, it was laughter that filled Victini's heart with rage. "Kyurem, you bastard!"

"_So glad to hear that you are there with father as well, Victini my old friend. Why not just put an end to your worthless crusade to stop me and just give up already! Not only are you offering your life for the slaughter, but others as well foolish to follow you. You never had the power to oppose me and never will, you weak little mouse!"_

"Shut up! Mark my words, we will stop you, you pathetic mass of cold walking slush!"

Kyurem cackle echoed once more. _"Such harsh words, my little Vicky… but they're empty threats that mean nothing! Fine, go ahead and try to stop me; to be honest I'm rather itching for this game to begin. So let us begin this war, and may the world fall within our flames!" _He laughed once more, before delivering a final message. _"By the way, are the little heroes with you as well… more preferably, little Miss Hilda White?"_

"Hear ya loud and clear, Kyurem," Hilda replied up to the cold echoing voice. She seemed rather relaxed about this entire ordeal, as she casually smirked up towards the ceiling. "And from the way it sounds, you're one self-entitled little bastard, aren't ya? Can't wait to meet you in person, so I can finally and kick, your, ASS!"

"_Well, if it will be anything like you did to Virizion… then I'm eagerly anticipating it. Aside from reuniting with father again, I am most excited to see you… my little warrior princess…"_

Hilda scoffed. "Creepy, but you don't scare me. We're gonna beat you, and when that day finally comes you're gonna regret the day you were born! We will not back down, we will not give up and we will fight to the end!"

"_Ah, and it is this very robust nature of yours, which has intrigued me so. It is the very reason why I especially wish to meet you and see how true you are to your word. The day when we truly meet will eventually dawn, my little warrior princess… SO COME! MAY THE GAME BEGIN!"_

After that, the lobby room fell silent. Everyone anxiously waited for the monster to speak once more, but his voice never came. It was as if it had faded into the void. Giratina lifted his hand from his forehead, as the communal link between him and Kyurem had finally severed.

"He's gone."

"Are you sure," Victini asked Giratina.

"I can no longer feel his astral pulse. I guess he is done with all he had to say to us."

"I see." The young red-haired being sighed with an air of concern, mentally processing the chilling moment that just occurred. "Well, there's one thing we can say for certain: Kyurem intends to destroy the world no matter what. He is too far gone to desire for anything else. Not only that, but he seems to have developed an interest in Hilda. Hilda, it'll be best to watch yourself with extra caution from now on." Hilda replied with a simple nod. "As for the rest of us, we all better get started. Time continues to waste and we're not doing ourselves any favours lingering around here. When we exit those doors, our quests will begin. I wish you all well… and pray that you all remain safe."

Victini then held out his hand. It immediately began a chain reaction, as everyone else piled their hands atop his. One by one, the trainers and legendary beings stacked their hands on top each other, with all eyes filled with triumphant resolve. This moment symbolically resembled their unified force: trainers and gods working as one towards an unfiled goal for world salvation. They may be parting ways here… however in spirit they will be as one.

"Good luck everyone, and may Arceus watch over us!"

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

It was around midday, when Hilda and Victini's group reached the tourist paradise that was Nimbasa City, just north of the giant metropolis of Castellia. It was a bustling city past the desert plains, filled with much entertainment from the amusement parks, to the big sports stadium. There was also a large network of subways underground, in which trainers used to battle against powerful opponents.

Finally, there was the city's most popular attraction of the musical theatre. People from all over Unova and the globe travel to Nimbasa City's musical theatre, to view the wonderful performances as well as dream in starring in the company's famous line up. Some days there would be Pokémon-only dance musicals, and other day's human-only performances. Then, there were the large budget drama productions, where both human and Pokémon starred side-by-side together. They were the real attractions.

They decided to take a break, just taking their time by one of the water features surrounding this vibrant city, reflecting upon this morning's hike. It was here, where Dawn told Giratina of Mesprit's plan with Shaymin. As Dawn explained everything to him, he couldn't help but stare beyond his mortal lover to look upon the troubled young girl, who just stared at the water fountain with the usual sadness within her eyes. He will not deny that he was the main cause of Shaymin's present depression; his attack eight years ago left more of an impression upon her then he thought it would.

"So what do you think?" Dawn then asked him, drawing his attention from the distant young maiden towards her. "Can you do it?"

Giratina scoffed. "You do realise that I am not the nurturing type. But, I do realise that it is my fault for her current condition, so… I'll try."

Dawn smiled. "It will be a long and patient process, but I know you can do it."

Victini gasped. "Hey, look!"

His startled voice made his fellow travellers look upon him with their immediate attention. They saw the boy pointing his hand directing their gaze towards what he was so excited about. There, they saw a Pokémon standing upon the water, with its saddened eyes staring up towards the sky, nostalgic about happier days. It was pony-like creature, with a large feathery red mane, and a single cream-colored horn that was slightly curved. Its body was also cream-colored with blue hooves, and a long blue feathery tail, which gently floated above the water's surface.

"Keldeo!"

The Pokemon suddenly turned back, with its eyes now startled by the call of its name. Even if he were in human form, the frightened Pokemon knew the boy be Victini, a fellow Unova legendary. But rather stay and catch up, the Pokémon began to flee, swiftly galloping upon the water away from them. Victini called for Keldeo to stop, as he began to run after her along the path next the railing. The others followed after him.

"Keldeo! Please, stop!" Victini begged.

"Keldeo… isn't that the name of Cobalion's sister whom he shunned?" Hilda wondered, as she ran along the path.

"Indeed," Reshiram replied, running along also. "That was Keldeo, the Being of Lakes and Rivers."

The path soon came to a dead end. The running waters however, continued into the thick forest just outside the city and Keldeo continued on her path. They watched disappointed by their failed effort, as the spooked Keldeo disappeared into the distance. They were so close!

Frustrated, Victini bashed his fist upon the railing. "Damn it!"

"I don't get it," May said. "Why did she run away from us?"

"She's simply scared. That's all it is. Don't worry; we'll get through to her next time."

"Oh my, what a colorful group of dashing folk!"

They all turned back to see a grinning old man wearing a brown suit and a hat covering his thin greying hair. He seemed rather intrigued by the certain appearance of the group, as well as the enthusiasm they displayed running after that swift and agile Pokémon. They would be perfect for his present dilemma!

The man continued. "I'm sorry to trouble you all, but I may say that energy and enthusiasm just oozes from all of you! You all would be perfect!"

"Perfect for what?"

"This may be a strange request, but may you all help an old director in need…?"


	11. The Actress of the Waters

_**Chapter 11 – The Actress of the Waters**_

When the group separated and left Castellia City, Professor Juniper's team headed straight for the town of Nacrene. Narcrene City was a quaint and cultured little rural town just across Skyarrow Bridge. It was established just over one hundred years ago, with the entire town made from restored warehouses, providing it a more unique and creative flare than any other city in Unova. It was also a town filled with historic knowledge, with the national museum its most valuable tourist gem.

The Narcrene Museum also doubled as an official Unova Pokémon gym, owned by the strong and knowledgeable museum director, Lenora. She was a dark-skinned woman with a mind as large as her bust, and teal afro hair that matched the colour of her confident intelligent eyes. She was an Archeologist with backbone, and proved this to be so during her fiery encounters with Team Plasma those months ago.

Professor Juniper had asked for Lenora's permission to use the library inside her gym behind the museum. If there were a collection of knowledge on Kyurem and the legendary Pokémon anywhere within this region, it would be within Lenora's library. The gym leader was happy to allow them access, and even offered to lend them a hand in finding the academic materials they seek.

Those who accompanied Professor Juniper in the gathering of research were a collection of the brightest minds within the group. There was obviously Professor Oak and his grandson Gary, along with his legendary partner Uxie. Then there were Marina and Kamon, with their legendary companions Celebi and Entei. May's little brother Max and his friend Jirachi continued to scan for books along with Lucas and Palkia, while Cynthia and Mesprit sat a desk reading a book they already found.

Bianca was also with this group, using her intellectual strength to aid Professor Juniper. But at the moment, it seemed Bianca was not using her common sense as she staggered along the floor, trying to balance a tower of books within her shaky hands. As expected, she finally tripped over with her collection of academia flying through the air and crashing to the floor.

"Miss Bianca, are you alright?" Jirachi asked, heading over to her aid.

"Oh, I'm alright," she answered the helpful little Being. She and Jirachi began to pick up the books. With half of the collection of her hands and the other half in Jirachi's, they placed the books on the table. Having Jirachi help carry the books over was indeed much easier than handling them herself. "Thanks for the help, Jirachi."

The Being of Wishes smiled. "You're welcome. But, I should really warn you not to do that again in the future. You shouldn't try and overwhelm yourself; there's only so much a human body can handle you know… you should know your limitations. Not only that, but you already seem clumsy on your feet…"

"I know, I'm such a klutz!" Bianca giggled. "I should know better! I'm guess I'm just excited. I'm finally using my strengths to help people. I'm not a strong trainer as I thought I would be… that realization hit really hard during my journey. I'm nothing compared to Cheren and Hilda; they're awesome trainers. Since then, I've been rather undecided on what I should do. I'm a thinker, not a fighter… something that I learned the hard way."

"You shouldn't doubt yourself as trainer," Cynthia then said, pausing from her reading to consult Bianca. "You're an amazing trainer; I can see that from here. Believe me, I have an eye for seeing this type of thing. And it is not all about being strong – yes, being strong helps, but that is not what Pokémon battles are all about."

Kamon agreed. "That's right." As one of the current World Elite Four, Kamon felt it was his responsibility to add his two cents. "Pokémon battles also take planning and organization. With the right strategy and combination, even the weakest side can win. Even I once thought that being strong was the only way to win… but I learned the hard way that this was very untrue. It was a hard… very hard lesson."

Bianca sighed. She still doubted herself. "I know all this to be true… but still…"

Kamon then smirked, closing the book he was reading before. "How about we see just how good you actually are then? Perhaps after I see what you can do, we can determine if being a trainer is right for you." He handed his book to Marina beside him, and pulled out a Poke ball from his long black coat. "To be honest, I was starting to get bored with all this reading… a Pokémon battle would be a nice break, wouldn't you say?"

After a moment of decision whether or not to accept his challenge, Bianca finally nodded. "Alright."

Gary seemed excited with the just organized pre-lunchtime entertainment. "Alright, a Pokémon battle! The Unova newbie against one of the World's Elite Four. This should be interesting!"

"What? A world ranked Elite Four?" Bianca did not know that about Kamon; if she did, she would have immediately declined his offer of challenge.

Kamon snickered. "Too late to back out now; once you accept a challenge, you cannot go back! This should be enlightening for you; this will prove just how good you really are. Get ready!"

Gary cheered. "Alright, let's get this show started! The loser has to buy lunch!"

* * *

"You want us to star in your drama production?"

"Yes… if you could…" Back in Nimbasa City inside the Musical Theater, Victini, Hilda, Dawn and the others had just been requested to replace a handful of actors in a large budget drama production due to open in a few days. The original lead actors had an unfortunate accident whist the tech crew were testing a large prop on stage. The injuries had left them temporally immobile and unable to perform. The director was just about to cancel the production until he saw how energetic and passionate they were trying to catch that Pokémon earlier.

The drama production was a retelling of the legend of the first Unova hero and his powerful Pokémon friend. This play is supposed to be a dramatic retelling of their adventures as they worked together, forming a bond of friendship that could never by broken. When they were told of the play's premise, Victini became quite intrigued; this was basically a play about Sir Huge and Kyurem.

But still, Victini could not let his curiosity get in the way of their current mission. "As much as we would like to help you, I'm afraid we'll have to decline," he eventually replied. "We're on an important quest and we just don't have the time to indulge ourselves in recreational activities… no matter how intriguing…"

"That, and we're not actors!" Hilda added. "None of us would have a single clue about… improvisation and all that stuff!"

"I can help you in that department," the director replied. He seemed to be pleading. "With my quick tutelage and direction, your energy and passion will be more than enough to pull this off! Please help me! If you do… I will introduce you to that Pokémon you were chasing earlier."

Victini was startled by the director's last comment. "What… you know Keldeo?"

The director nodded. "I'll take you to her now, if you like?"

"Does this mean you know about her human form?"

"… Yes." The director seemed rather taken aback by their knowledge of knowing Keldeo possessing a human form. "How do you know that? Just who are you people and what kind of quest are you on?"

"We'll explain that while you lead us to Keldeo. You may as well know, since you know about her…"

* * *

The Pokémon battle between Kamon and Bianca seemed to have attracted a growing audience, as the gym trainers began to watch along with the others. Kamon and Bianca's choice in Pokémon seemed equal, with each having a ghost, psychic, and a water type within their parties. Because of this, their strength balanced each other, resulting in a great and wonderful battle challenging each other's force and intelligence.

Another thing that made this battle equal was the challenging forces in strategy by each competitor. Kamon's old strategy of strength and power hadn't changed much since his younger arrogant days… however he had learned to also be agile, merciful and to never soulfully rely on brute force. Bianca seemed more passive with her strategy, using more defensive maneuvers and status changing attacks, which left Kamon's Pokémon either paralyzed, slowly weakening through poison and burns, and even hurting themselves in confusion. This tactic of subliminally hurting her opponents made Kamon realize just how ruthless Bianca actually was… even if she didn't want to admit that herself.

Experience trumped over everything in the end, leaving Kamon and his Feraligator praising themselves in overall victory. For the on looking spectators inside the library, it was not a surprise that Kamon would win; he was one of the world's elite after all. Still, Bianca put up an amazing fight; she even had Kamon on the ropes for a while, with those burn and poison maneuvers.

It was not a question that Bianca was a strong and intelligent trainer, and now with Kamon having seen that he began to question why Bianca was so hard on herself. She should really give herself more credit.

He then shrugged with a proud smirk on his lips. "Meh; I guess you're pretty good for a newbie." Marina immediately slapped him on his arm, unimpressed by his snarky comment. "What!? What else can I say; nothing else will seem to make her feel any better… I mean, look at her!"

They looked upon Bianca, who had her green burette pulled over her face, trying to hide her tears. She felt ashamed at another loss. It was one more defeat she could add among her long list of defeats.

Kamon sighed. "Bianca, you're beating yourself up too much about your loss. You got serious talent, considering you have been a trainer for only a short while. You even held your own against me! Stop being so hard on yourself!"

"S-s-sorry," she replied, trying to hide back her tears. "I know I did a great job considering the circumstances… it's just that I have lost so many times that it's just beginning to become too stressful for me to bare. This is why I decided to dedicate my life in becoming a researcher, because I couldn't handle losing all the time anymore. It took so many defeats to realize the truth that I'm not that good trainer like Hilda and Cheren are. I can never compare to them! It was hard lesson for me to learn, and it still is!"

Cynthia approached and placed a consoling hand softly upon Bianca's shoulder. "But even so, you continue to fight. That just shows how strong willed you really are… even if you yet to realize that yourself. You never give up despite the truths you have learned. Also remember this: your Pokémon are the reflection of you. They're the result of yourself as a human being, your experiences, and the lessons you have learned. And from that battle, I saw that they have as much of an iron will as you do."

"… You really think so?"

Cynthia nodded, kindly smiling upon the troubled trainer. "As Kamon said: stop being so hard on yourself. Take a step back and look upon your achievements as a trainer and less on the failures. Perhaps then you will finally realize just how good you really are, and truly begin transcending as a trainer."

Bianca smiled, wiping away her tears. "Thanks, miss Cynthia."

"And with that said, I think it's time to get some lunch," Gary said, enlightening the mood. "Remember the loser has to buy lunch, so get going Bianca! I'm hungry! Besides, you could probably use the walk to calm down…"

"It's rather surprising to realize that you can be such an ass and yet thoughtful at the same time, Gary…" Uxie said.

Gary smiled. "I know; it's a gift."

* * *

As they walked down the corridor towards the dressing room, the director explained of how he came by Keldeo. He and his company were travelling around Unova, performing an outdoor production that promoted Pokémon companionship. It was his way of protesting against the ideals of Team Plasma, who wanted people to basically abandon Pokémon by casting them away.

One day along the road to the next town he found Keldeo, who appeared to be almost lifeless within a forest clearing. She had been severely beaten, the infliction done by something very strong. Perhaps another legendary… or a few?

At the time, he didn't know that she was the legendary Pokémon of Lakes and Rivers. He came to her aid and healed her back to health, promising to protect her until she was strong enough to move on. Since then, Keldeo has offered her time to the director and his company as thanks, performing on stage and becoming one of his greatest actors.

"She never realized she had such talent until her first performance," the director continued. "After all those centuries of existing, she never knew what a niche she had for the stage and how right at home she felt. But when she finally opened up and told me of her past, I began to wonder that perhaps she was just happy pretending to be someone else. When she is on stage she is a character – someone else who is not her. It may be her way of dealing with her past… or perhaps running away from it."

"The ones who may had beaten her and left her to suffer that day, may have very well been Cobalion and her other siblings," Victini said.

"After finding out she had been cast out by her brethren, I thought the same too."

"Damn, that Cobalion! When I see him again, I'm gonna burn him to a crisp!"

"So, you're on a journey to gather the other Unova Legendary Pokémon, are you? That will be quite a fleeting task to achieve indeed. At least you got a good start with yourself and lady Meloetta over there… hopefully Keldeo will be happy to join you as well. But I must warn you: it may take a lot of persuasion to remove Keldeo from her comfort zone; she feels very safe here."

"I know. I'm hoping that when she finally understands what we're doing, she'll find the courage and strength to join our fight."

"Yes. It is hard to believe that the glorious Pokémon who once fought by Sir Huge's side to save this land, now wants to destroy it. Now knowing this seems to render the message of this production redundant. But it's one of the greatest legends Unova boasts!"

"The present actions of the catalyst should not overshadow the greatness of his past. What Kyurem and Huge accomplished was remarkable. I should know, for I was also there. This story is still important as it had always been, despite what Kyurem is doing now."

"I hope you Victini, can finally bring him back to his senses."

"… I hope so too."

They finally arrived at Keldeo's dressing room. Before the director opened the door, he made sure to let them know to be considerate of her nervous anxiety when speaking with her. When the door finally opened, there was a young maiden sitting at her dressing table inside. She had long dark red feathery hair, and beautiful blue eyes that sparked like water glistening under the sun. But within those eyes hid a deep sadness, as seen by the somber expression upon her soft round face. This was Keldeo's human form.

The director spoke up. "Keldeo… you have visitors."

Keldeo looked back to see Victini and the others behind the director. When she spotted Victini, she immediately stood up from her cushioned stool to flee. She looked terrified.

"No, no, Keldeo, they're not here to hurt you… they wish to only speak with you."

"Please… we just want to talk," Vicitini said.

"No!" Keldeo exclaimed. Her voice was sweet but reserved. "Go away! I want nothing to do with you or Kyurem!"

"I'm not with Kyurem! I've had nothing to do with him for a couple hundred years now. I hate what he has become and he needs to be stopped. That's why I have come today."

Keldeo began to calm down. "… So, you're not with Kyurem then?"

"No, I'm not. And from what I hear, it sounds like you already know the situation…?"

"… Not all… but enough. Perhaps you can fill me in on what I've missed."

* * *

Bianca left the Café warehouse holding two bags of take away orders as requested by her fellow researchers back at the museum. The food at that establishment was indeed wonderful, and would be a great way for the others to experience Unova cuisine. After dining on the Café Warehouse's culinary delights, they should feel more than enthusiastic to research some more, content and energized.

After that intense Pokémon battle against Kamon, the short walk and change in scenery was just what Bianca needed. It was a nice change of pace, as she began to soak in the rural scenery, and the carefree lifestyle of the people living within. It was along this stroll where she used Cynthia's advice and began to properly reflect on just how far she had actually come as a trainer.

She had to admit that the former world champion's words were true: she was a great trainer. However she also realized her great passion for the study of Pokémon themselves. Deciding on which road to take was harder than she thought it would be… and it will take all of her willpower to choose one, whist discarding the other.

Amongst all her questions, there were two that seemed to stick out more than the rest: "What do my Pokémon think… or want for that matter? Do they want to continue fighting, or will they'll be just happy enough assisting me?"

She was soon left startled from her thoughts, when a manly figure draped within cobalt blue leathers leapt out in front of her path. The mysterious male looked up, piercing his cold golden eyes upon the frightened Bianca, who was now catching her breath calming herself from this sudden development. His appearance reminded her of the ninjas of myth, with his face hidden by cloth and a katana equipped beside his hip. A cobalt ninja with cold golden eyes… this had to be Cobalion; he is as what Hilda described to her.

"You are Bianca, correct?" he asked.

Bianca stuttered. "U-u-uh… yes."

He charged for her, leaping into her air and landing right in front of her. He unsheathed his sword and held its glimmering blade to her neck.

"Where is Hilda White?" he demanded.

"H-H-Hilda…?" She was surprised that she was even able to speak a single word, as she remained petrified by even the blade's slight touch.

"You are her friend, are you not… which means as a friend, you should know where she is. So… where is Hilda White? And if you know the whereabouts of N Harmonia that will be appreciated as well."

* * *

Victini continued to explain the situation to Keldeo, as they and the others occupied her dressing room. It was clear to see that she enjoyed her craft with countless costumes hung around the room, stage make-up scattered all over the dressing table, and scripts from past, present and future productions littered upon the variety of surfaces. She was indeed well taken care of here; this made more evident by the photos placed around her dressing mirror of good times with the rest of the crew. It was within these photos they discovered the beauty of Keldeo's true smile. When she was happy, she was truly beautiful.

At the moment her smile could not be seen, as she began to feel guilt for not keeping up with the news. She was a legendary being; she had a responsibility as an immortal representative of Unova to keep up with that was going on. She had ignored her fate and her position for far too long. She felt her fears had made her irresponsible.

"I shouldn't have been as careless and ignorant as I have been these past few centuries," she said. "If I was just a little more informed, I would have known what was really happening within our circle of Arceus' ambassadors. We were not born from his flesh, but his influence indeed gave rise to us. I should have known this was happening, and should have known that you were no longer fighting alongside Kyurem. You've been his enemy for a couple hundred years now, and I was none the wiser. It just goes to show how out of touch I am. Please forgive me, Victini."

The boy smiled. "You needn't be sorry. I know why you have been keeping your distance from us; the last you knew I was close to Kyurem and Cobalion, working with them as an ally. Anything to do with Cobalion you want nothing of, right?" Keldeo nodded slowly. "So, Keldeo… how do you know what's going on?"

"Cobalion told me." When they heard that it was Cobalion who told her they became confused. She was trying to keep her distance from him and the others, right? Keldeo began to explain. "Well, he didn't tell me exactly… more like offered a chance of redemption by working alongside him and others, assisting Kyurem achieve his destructive goals."

"They tried recruiting you?"

"Yes. They tried every manipulative thing they could: saying that we could be a family again working together to cleanse the world. As you already know, my siblings hate humans for what they did during the second Unova war. Because of my objections then, I was cast away. I still object to their hateful reasoning, so when I refused… they beat me all at once and left me defenseless within a forest clearing. That's when the director found me."

"So it was Cobalion and your brethren who beat you that day!"

"Yes. Victini, I am prepared to fight alongside you. As long as I am not alone, I can fight against my brothers and sister. Ideally, I should be able to stand on my own… but…"

"Don't worry; you can count on us!"

"Very well, I will join you. However, there is one condition you must fulfill before I journey along with you."

"And what's what?"

Keldeo then smiled. "You must save this production and perform along with me!"


	12. Changes of Face

_**Chapter 12 – Changes of Face**_

This was the end. She was going to die. Bianca did not have the information Cobalion wanted. He continued to softly press the blade of his katana upon her bare neck, impatiently waiting for her to speak. It was his attack the Sacred Sword with its own material form. It was a blade, which never leaves his side.

As she tried her best not to move within her quivering fear, she quickly assumed within her flooded mind that when Cobalion realized he had no use for her… he will just kill her. Slit her throat, cutting her head right off her body. She needed to think of something and she needed to think of it fast! The consequence of doing nothing will be at the cost of her very own life!

Perhaps there was nothing she could do, but tell Cobalion the truth. She does not know where Hilda is… but she does know of what she is doing. Perhaps if he told him that, it will be enough for him to spare her. This was all she could think of. It made her feel guilty to be giving away such information to the enemy… but this was her life she was talking about! Besides, Hilda and the others will be able to handle themselves when the time comes. Sacrificing herself to protect such a small sect of information would be more of a crime than exposing it.

"I am growing tired of your silence, human," Cobalion said. "I understand the need to protect one's allies; however your honorable silence will be your very last mistake. I suggest you talk. Now!"

With a large inhale of breath to calm the fast beating of her fearful heart, she finally answered his demanding inquires. "I don't know where Hilda or N are…" she calmly began. "But I do know what they are doing; it is one fourth of our united effort to defeat Kyurem."

Cobalion became quite intrigued. "Is that so? Well then, if you cannot tell me where they are, then you can tell me what they are doing… as well as what you are planning for that matter. If your information is valuable I will spare you. Now talk."

"Hilda and N are travelling throughout Unova recruiting the other legendary beings to strengthen our side against Kyurem, Team Plasma and you. But be warned: there are others journeying along with them. Aside from their legendary partners Reshiram and Zekrom protecting them, there is also Victini, and other beings from the other regions. As for me, I am part of a team assigned to research information on you, your siblings and Kyurem. We are doing this to amass knowledge in which we will use to exploit your weaknesses."

Cobalion scoffed. "I have no weaknesses, human!"

"Is that so?" By this time, Bianca was confident. She felt that she had given him enough valuable information for her life be spared. If he were to kill her now, it would just be barbaric. If Cobalion was the kind of warrior she figured him to be, he would never be able to commit such savagery… be it human or not. "Everything this world has a weakness, even you… and even Kyurem himself."

Cobalion finally lowered his blade, content with the information offered. "That may be true for most living things within this world. But for those with iron wills such as I, weakness and fears not a concern for we have none."

"No fears or weaknesses… you may as well be dead."

Her words angered him. "Your growing confidence towards me is foolish, human! I can kill you right here if I wanted to…"

"You won't; I've already given you enough information for your advantage. To kill me now would just be a cheap act of barbarism. But you're better than that, aren't you, Cobalion?" Cobalion just stood in his place in annoyed silence; it was hard for him to admit that this human scum had a point. "And as for your view on iron will, I believe that you got it all wrong. Quite Ironic since you're its physical embodiment… I guess your centuries living in hate had warped your views of the world."

"Then what is your view of iron will, pathetic human?"

Bianca smiled. "To have the courage and strive to achieve something, no matter how large the obstacles put before you or the voices of doubt from others around you. It is to also have the confidence and strength to overcome even your own self-doubt, which can be your greatest obstacle of all. You stand back up, no matter how many times you are beaten down. And you keep on getting up until you finally achieve what you want. That's what iron will is: it is the strength to go on, until you achieve what you wish for… and to do it with confidence and courage."

Cobalion stared upon her within silence once more, but instead of glaring at her for speaking out of place, he just looked at her. He seemed at awe by her words. She could tell from the new softness within his eyes that he had accepted her point of view… but they still looked cold. She didn't want to think about it much however; she just wanted to get out of there. She proceeded to take her leave, passing the still and silent cobalt ninja.

"Bianca."

She stopped, surprised by him speaking her name. He didn't call her just human, pathetic or scum, which immediately told her that her words must have somehow reached him. She turned around to see him still standing in his idle stance still staring at her, his golden eyes entrancing her soul with its gaze.

Then to her surprise, Cobalion removed his mask. He had removed the cloth exposing the rest of his face to reveal such perfect and refined features, which seemed such a shame to hide. It was a handsome youthful face hardened by the passage of time. But despite his attractive appearance, he never smiled. All Bianca could think was this was a face that time perhaps forgotten… hidden under a cloth for so many centuries only to be exposed by those worthy.

He spoke not a single word. He just looked at her for a few moments of perfect silence. It was a silence that spoke more volumes than words ever could. They could sense respect for one another, as well as a yearning to know the other more. It was the first time in five centuries Cobalion took interest in another human. It will be this new intrigue in this girl that would more or less keep him close so he could study her more. But Bianca will never know that.

Then, as quickly as he appeared he was gone from her sight. The cobalt ninja had slipped back into the shadows within a blink of an eye, riding on the wind's breath. Bianca could feel within her heart, that she would indeed see Cobalion again.

* * *

Dialga was not impressed. He had to question himself if Arceus was just toying with him by this point. It seemed that when he gets to a certain point during his adventures, he gets suckered into an outrageous situation where he becomes the butt of a joke. The first time was eight years ago when he was dragged by Dawn to perform in a beauty contest, in which Dawn herself was his coordinator. Now it was auditioning for a play! At least this time there was goal in mind, when last time it was just for pure humiliation at his expense.

The truth was they could not proceed until this play was done. Keldeo would not leave this city until the play was finished. It seemed that she did not quite grasp the seriousness of the situation, stating the group of her ultimatum: save the play and she will help save the world. They had no choice but to abide by her conditions. For some they welcomed the distraction; they had never performed on stage before, and hoped for it to be a great experience. For others such as Dialga, this was nothing but time wasting. This would ultimately serve in Kyurem's favor – a thought that did not sit well with him.

Dialga stood on stage with the spotlight solely upon him, performing his audition. The others sat in the audience watching him, as well as waiting to audition their parts chosen by the director. Really there was no time, so the director just gave them parts he felt would more or less suit them. For Dialga, it was part of Sir Huge, for he emitted more of a hero's vibe than anyone else within the group.

But as hard as Dialga tried to sound natural, the thought of the world's pending doom lingered within the back of mind distracting him. This caused his frustration to rise up during his performance, stunting what could have been a great rendition of the legendary hero. You would think having these kinds of concerns would help his case in being believable as a hero… but it obviously didn't.

"Mr. Dialga, you still sound too forced," the director said. "Relax and try again."

"How can I relax, when out there the world is hanging by a thread? By distracting ourselves with this play, we allow Kyurem to get that one step closer in destroying the world!"

"Just chill, will ya?" Victini then said. He seemed rather relaxed, as he lay back on his seat, with his feet up on one in front of him. "Have you forgotten that there are three other teams out there working towards the same goal? We can take the time occupying ourselves here for a while… besides we can't leave without Keldeo and this is her condition. So we have no choice."

"But still, does it seem rather lazy for us to be indulging ourselves here, rather than putting our efforts in where it should be? The others are working hard as we speak."

Victini sighed at Dialga's attempt in reasoning. "It seems you're not getting the bigger picture. The most important people out there right now, are the ones looking for those DNA splicer relics."

"That would be my mum, dad, and his Team Galactic associates," Dawn said.

"So long as a splicer is found, Kyurem can never become whole," Victini continued to explain. "That's our major concern. We only have to find just one, and Kyurem's dreams of becoming whole once more go right out the window. Until then, Giratina remains the strongest player within this game, and the strongest on our side. As long as that remains true, everything will be in our favor, and the world will be alright."

Giratina snickered. "It is nice to realize that I am highly valued for my power. I indeed feel special, right about now…"

"But Victini-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Being of Time! You of all people should know time is what we do have. You worry too much! Now make Huge proud and read your lines! Read them like you mean it!" Dialga just sighed sucking it up and read out his monologue again. "Gezz Giratina, you weren't kidding about Dialga being a stick-in-a-mud." Giratina just giggled darkly.

"He's only a stick-in-the-mud when it counts," Dawn pointed out with a smile. "He just cares a lot… that's all."

* * *

The desert storm around route 4 showed no sign of letting up, as it continued to rage causing problems for many who travelled within the hot and harsh conditions. Since the beginning of this prolonged sand swell, construction for a clear path from Castellia to Nimbasa City had been put to a halt. That was over a year now. The construction workers were not the only ones affected, as cars driving along the overpass had to take care through the storm. This was a harsh and dry desert wasteland, which only became worse further in.

The storm was not as bad as the wrath that brewed within the Desert Resort. As Johanna, Cyrus and his three commanders marched through the sands towards the ruins of Relic Castle, they wondered if something unnatural was afoot. The closer they came to arriving at their destination, the thicker the windy sandy fog became. Something inside must be causing this sandstorm. Was it a powerful Pokémon… or something else unexplained?

Finally, they arrived at the entrance of Relic Castle. It was a simple stairway going underground, guarded by five statues situated around the open premises. They were statues of Darmantians, which had been rumored to actually be living and breathing creatures asleep in idle state for over twenty-five hundred years. They didn't want to find out, and so quickly made their way down the sandstone stairway and into the depths of the ancient castle. Their quest for the first splicer relic begins.

The ruins inside had been illuminated by small florescent mobile lights, hanging from the edges of the ceiling. The ruin preservationists decided to provide the castle with light, for over the years, many trainers have come to Relic Castle to train their Pokémon and battle one another. Trainers figured it would be a nice large and spiritual place to push their Pokémon to their limits.

Because of that, areas of the castle had been restricted to the main floors only – the only floors to be illuminated. There were many other places inside this ancient fortress sealed and shut off by the officials… as well as places yet to be discovered. They were the places they were going to venture within.

"Do we exactly know where we are headed inside here?" Moltres asked.

"The boy advised that we stay clear of the main routes, since this splicer obviously won't be found along the accessible pathways," Cyrus replied, looking at a map Victini gave him. "He told us to look for a hidden passageway that leads deeper into the castle, unmarked and undiscovered by the archeologist and ruin officials. Apparently, there's more to this castle than what they assume."

Zapdos scoffed. "Sounds to me like this little rat already knows where the relic is. Why doesn't he just come here and get it himself?"

"Perhaps he is more concerned with the well-being of Hilda and N, and feels he is better off useful protecting them," Jupiter replied. "Also, Victini is a more interesting target than we are. If he were to come here followed, then the risk of Kyurem regaining his form dramatically increases. With those things in mind, it is best that he stays clear of this place."

"… I guess you have a point."

"We should get started," Mars said, eagerly anticipating for this treasure hunt to begin. "What's the plan boss?"

"First, we need to get off the illuminated path. Then, Victini said to look for any oddities along the walls: switches, gaps… anything that suggests a new path."

"All right then, let's go!"

* * *

Since Hilda, Victini and the rest of their group would be staying in Nimbasa for a while, places of temporary accommodation needed to be arranged. Since this was a tourist destination, many hotels and inns were available almost everywhere around town. They decided to reserve rooms in an inn nearby the musical theater. It was a quaint and clean-cut inn that offered the simple necessities such as a place to stay, to freshen up, and a restaurant downstairs for daily nourishment.

It was a humble inn with the sole purpose a temporary place to stay. There was not much stimulation on offer, aside from the pool table inside the bar room. This was for good reason: everything stimulatingly fun and exciting was out there within the city. Why stay inside when there was so much to do outside? But, for now it was all about chilling out, as the sun went down on another day, thus Hilda and the others had retired to the inn to relax and rejuvenate for tomorrow's activities.

As Hilda walked passed an open room, she caught sight of Victini inside. He was just chilling on his bed with his eyes fixated upon the script for the play they had been forcibly roped into. However it seemed that he wasn't in the process was reciting his lines, as he continued to read with silent content, as if looking upon a photo album filled with old memories.

Hilda knocked on the door, making the boy look up to attention. He smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"You were looking at that script pretty intently there," Hilda said.

"Was I?" Victini then chuckled. "This play must be affecting me more than I thought it would. I guess that's to be expected, when you're playing the role of yourself."

"That's right; the director casted you as you – Victini as Victini." Hilda headed inside his room and took a soft seat at his bed side. "Is the play bringing back old memories?"

Victini nodded. "Yeah. I tell ya, those years with Sir Huge where the best years of my life. He was the true meaning for what it is for humans and Pokémon to be friends and to live side-by-side with one another. He was a great man and a great hero: a king of kings. Too bad his twin sons never inherited his greatness… or if they did, it was only minuscule. It wasn't that they were bad or anything… they were heroes in their own right. It's just that they let their sibling rivalry keep them from looking at the bigger picture. In the end, they and everyone else paid for that… especially Kyurem."

"Are you saying that Kyurem was a victim like everyone else?"

"He was the biggest victim! He had to split his power in two to end the violence and carnage the second war inflicted upon the land. It was horrible. Because of that, the balance of his mental psyche shattered. His sacrifice was the beginning of his downfall. But that does not excuse him for his present actions."

"You're right about that. Just because he sacrificed his power, doesn't mean he is entitled with the right to judge whether we should live or die. He was a hero just like Sir Huge: he should have been strong enough to not only make that decision, but to also live with the consequences of that choice afterward."

Victini giggled. "That so sounds like something Huge would say! Maybe the director should have given you that part of Huge to you instead of Dialga."

Hilda blushed, smiling sheepishly. "You think so…? I don't think it would go down well with the audience to see a girl playing one of the greatest men of Unova. It would be strange don't you think?"

"I don't know… I don't think so. In fact, I believe that you're more than qualified to play the part. Out curiosity, who are you playing?"

"Kyurem… or as the script calls him: 'Benevolent Pokémon.'" Victini then laughed. "What! What's so funny about that?"

"Sorry," the boy chuckled, trying to calm his hallowing laughter. "It's just so ironic, is all."

"How so?" Victini never answered and just laughed once more. "Hey, you better answer me, kid! Don't make me thump you!"

Shaymin could hear the starting commotion from her room. She could hear Hilda's evaded punches hitting the wall and Victini's mocking laughter, whilst she occupied herself rearranging the flowers in a vase placed upon the dresser. In fact, there were a number of vases filled with flowers sitting upon the variety of surfaces, adding color and a touch of nature to the tidy white-collar theme. It made her happy; flower arranging was one of her hobbies.

It was a nice distraction from her present concerns, despite the dispute from the other side of wall disrupting the peace. It sounded like a brother and sister fighting over a single toy they had to share. Ever since Shaymin began her journey with her fellow travelers, she felt rather uncomfortable… especially since she was sharing the road alongside Giratina, the monster who haunts her nightmares. If it was not for Mesprit's manipulative influence, she would have gone with her to the museum. But here she was in Nimbasa City, purposely closed off inside her room, just so she could avoid one person. If it was not for Dawn traveling with her, along with Dialga keeping tabs on Giratina… Shaymin would have fled by now.

Slow, but loud knocks then startled her from her serenity playing with the flowers. She stared towards her closed door to see it slowly open and a black shadow seep from the widening entrance. There he was standing at her doorway, just staring upon her with his red ruby eyes void of any real emotion. Her heart skipped a beat seeing Giratina just stand there silently, uttering no word. What did he want… or rather, what was he going to do?

Without invitation, he entered her room. From her short child perspective he seemed to stand over her, with his tall masculine shadow over shrouding her with its darkness. To her he seemed hostile; however his eyes told another story.

"Shaymin…" he began to speak. "We need to talk." She did not ask why; all she did was remain silent, trying the best she could to hide her fear. She was not doing a very good job of it however, for Giratina could clearly see through her ruse. "Tell me: are you afraid of me?"

She continued to remain silent. For him, her silence was more than enough to answer his enquiry. However this question seemed like a foolish one, for deep down he already knew the answer. He would not be here trying to make amends if not for Dawn's concerns and her request to make peace. He only asked to try and make her talk.

He then scoffed. "Of course you're afraid. How foolish of me to ask something so obvious. Let me guess: it was something I did to you eight years ago… right?" Again, she remained silent. It was beginning to try at his patience. If there was anything he hated more than his brother Arceus, it was being ignored. He got up in her face making her yelp with fright, with his red eyes piercing their haunting gaze into her soul. "Silence will not shun me away any sooner than you believe it will. Answer me now, child… or I will make you."

"No!" she then screamed, stepping away from the cast of his shadow. She pushed up against the wall. She could not retreat any further than that. She was on the verge of tears. "Just go away! I don't want to be anywhere near you! Just leave me alone, monster!"

Giratina sighed to himself in frustration. This confrontation was not going very well. This was made obvious as the poor little girl quivered in the corner of the room, all the while trying to hold back her tears. He was being too hard on her. He was trying his best honestly… however in the eyes of a child was nothing more but a monster - a creature with no means of redeeming himself. Once upon a time, this thought would have amused him.

It seems that he will have to try again, first starting off by handing her a tissue from a box of them that sat on the bedside table. Slowly and calmly, he approached and handed it to her. She was reluctant to accept his simple peace offering. Then, when she realized that he would not leave until she accepted it, she eventually mustered up the courage and took it.

He slowly kneeled to her level so that his eyes met evenly with hers. Hopefully that would make him less intimidating to her. It seemed to have worked, now that she could somewhat tell of his intentions from within his ruby gaze. He was not there to harm her – he was only there to talk. It took her a while to realize this, but she could not be blamed for that; after all, this was the very man she had been traumatized by.

"What happened eight years ago cannot be undone," Giratina began. "My intent was to use you as a bargaining tool, and for that I horribly scarred you. I cannot change those memories… but I can heal those scars. That is, if you allow me."

He then took her hand. She was surprised to feel how overly warm it was. It was a kind and welcoming warmth that was also reflected within his smile. Seeing that made Shaymin's heart sooth, almost relinquishing any fear she had about Giratina. She was now seeing him within a new light… but she still had her doubts.

Giratina continued with his proposition. "I understand that you have lost your will to fight. You are a goddess with broken wings. Allow me to re-mend those wings for you by retraining you."

"You… want to train me?"

Giratina smiled. "Yes. Through my tutelage, you will become stronger than you ever were before. That, I promise you. But you must also be willing to this; meaning you'll have to stomach my presence as we will be seeing much of each other. You must resist falling apart on me. Can you do that?"

Shaymin slowly nodded. "If this is the only way to get over this fear I have of you, then I will give it my best."

"Good."


	13. Nature's Awakening

_**Chapter 13 – Nature's awakening**_

The restricted areas of Relic Castle were pitch black winding corridors with empty open rooms already salvaged of their treasures. With torchlights in hand, the ruin explorers crept close to the ancient walls of this long abandoned fortress, looking or any sign of a means to a new passage way. Moltres also assisted with the lack of light, using his power over the flames to provide them with a central beacon to avoid the hazard of becoming lost. They must stay together within this dark and mysterious place.

With each touch upon the decaying stand stone walls, Mars' heart gushed with thoughts of touching forgotten history. All she could understand from this indescribable feeling was her surprising sentiment of respect for this place, and the questions that followed. What was this place like during its prime, what was the lifestyle of the people living here… what was this place exactly for? This must be how archeologists feel when exploring newly discovered ruins for the first time.

They continued scouting the walls, shifting their feet across the built-up sand that had buried the floor over the course of time. Eventually Saturn called out to them believing to have found something suspicious enough to warrant further investigation. They all gathered around him to look at what he found. They stood before a slab of wall, which seemed normal at first… but when they took a closer look, they noticed a small crevice outlining the slides of the slab indicating that something was perhaps hidden behind.

"Can you see anything behind it?" Cyrus asked.

Taking a closer look, Saturn held up his torch to the gap running down the wall. "It's too dark to really tell, but there is definitely an open space behind this wall. A secret passage, maybe?"

"The only way to know for sure is to figure out a way to remove this this slab of wall"

"Leave it to me!" Zapdos popped up. "I'll use my Thunderbolt to explode this slab to dust!"

Mars seemed a little hesitant by Zapdos' plan. "I don't think that's a good ide-"

"Everyone clear out!"

As much of a sound warning as she gave them Zapdos didn't really give them enough time to leap out of the way, immediately zapping the slab with a powerful Thunderbolt. When the smoke cleared, they saw that the volt had left the section of the wall within a mass of crumbled rock upon the sand. It was indeed effective, but Zapdos should never pursue a career in demolition, as safety seemed to be the lowest of her priorities.

"Gezz, girl! Can you give use a little more time to get out of way before doing that again?" Zapdos only replied to Mars with a cheeky grin.

"Thank Arceus this ruin seems to be solid enough to withstand such a shock," Cyrus then said. "Our little electrifying friend didn't take into consideration the possibility of a cave-in after causing such an aftershock through the ground."

Zapdos' cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "… Opps… Well, at least I opened a new passage way, right…?"

"Console us first before doing something so brash like that again."

"Boss, it's Zapdos: she's always doing something brash. Let's just head in now."

* * *

It was a rather chilly morning, despite the season being the middle of spring. Within the forest outskirts of Nimbasa City, Shaymin stood idly within a clearing nervously waiting for her first lesson of training to begin. On the surface, Shaymin seemed calm and ready for her first lesson… but inside her heart felt rather anxious. The thought of training with Giratina still frightened her somewhat. It will take time for her to ever feel comfortable around him.

Within the shadows behind a variety of shrubbery, Giratina watched Shaymin closely reading her movements. She seemed nervous and tense, but that was to be expected. It will take time and some persuasion for Shaymin to open up to him and fully interact… time which they really don't have.

"So… what's the plan?" Dawn asked him. She was right beside him spying along with him.

"Simple: make her fight," he replied. "She already holds the skills necessary to handle herself. Like all us legendary Beings she possessed those skills the moment she was born. She just needs a push in order to make her use them again. She needs to be placed within a situation where she'll have no choice but to reawaken those instincts."

Dawn did not like the way he said that, knowing full well of how his mind works. "Giratina… just what are you getting at?" A devious smile crossed Giratina's lips. Just like how she could read his intentions, he could read hers as well. It was amazing to realize how much you could learn and discover about someone in over a year, when truly open with one another. Sometimes Giratina liked to toy around with that. "If I know what I think you're thinking, you're just going to traumatize her more! Your bad habitats are getting the better of you again!"

"But it is those bad habits that made you fall in love with me in the first place."

"Oi, focus!"

He then snickered. "Do not worry, my dear Dawn; I promise I won't do anything to cause her more nightmares. That is the last thing we need."

"Just tread lightly okay… I'll stay here and watch; perhaps my being here will help ease her discomfort being around you." She then smiled a cheeky grin. "As long as I'm here to pull at your lead and keep you under control, then she'll have nothing to worry about, right?"

Giratina could help but chuckle at her last remark. "Yes, my beloved master." With those final mocking words, Dawn pushed him out from the bushes to finally get things started.

Shaymin turned around to see Giratina approaching her. It was time to for her training to begin. This was more than training; this was an attempt to build a relationship between them and overcome her fears. At this very moment, a future of trust seemed uncertain; all Shaymin knew was this was a chance to overcome her fears. That seemed highly unlikely, as her heart began to beat faster intimidated by this simple presence.

"Are you ready?" he simply asked. She just slowly nodded in reply. The truth was she did not know whether she was ready or not. All she wanted was to get this over with. "Very well, let us begin by explaining how these sessions will work. As a young emissary of Arceus, you should already know the basics. All we need to do is rehabilitate you to re-discover and reuse them. We will do that by employing the simple art of sparring. I will attack you, and you will retaliate with an attack of your own. Do you understand?"

"I know how sparring works," Shaymin shyly snapped.

"We will start off slow allowing you to regain your reflexes. Now, prepare yourself."

Giratina was right about Shaymin already knowing the basics, as she positioned herself into the perfect stance ready to defend herself. This was a positive start; seeing that readied form was a sign that she had not completely forgotten how to fight. This was the first step in reawakening her instincts.

* * *

The director's hopes for the succession of this drama production had somewhat lifted. After the horrible accident taking most of his main actors out of commission, he thought that the play would never recover. Today, as he watched his new actors rehearsing on stage to the best of their ability despite their lack of training, he had confidence. Their acting was still a little rough around the edges, but they still had a week to perfect their parts.

What made him believe this was the dedication and spirit they demonstrated. Even Dialga, with all his ranting and complaining prior, was now putting his best foot forward to embody the role of Sir Huge the best he could. It was fun to play pretend, and it gave them a lighthearted distraction from their heavy burden of saving the world. Victini was right: they did have time to play around… but when they do go back on the road, they will have to work harder than ever to find the triplets Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus.

"All right everyone, cut!" the director called out from the empty audience. "Well done. You still need to work on your acting, but when you become completely comfortable with your parts, that shouldn't really be an issue. Keep working on it. But for now, it's break time!"

"Finally!" Victini sighed. "We've been working all morning! But I'm still having fun. Hey Dialga, you were looking rather into it there…"

"O-o-oh?" Victini's quick observation put him on the spot. After all the complaining he did about this whole situation, it would look rather hypocritical to be enjoying it now. "W-well, I really have no choice do I? Besides, this will prove to be a useful tool for us; the more we learn about this Huge and the importance he holds in Kyurem's past, the more understanding we'll possibly gain about the inner working of our enemy, yes?"

Victini snickered. "That's a long stretch, but you do have a point. I have to admit, this play is rather accurate… however there are some things that are completely fictional. They're not huge exaggerations, so I don't mind."

"Hey, guys! Check me out!" Ash hurried from side stage to show off his costume that had just been completed. "Do I look like a king, or what! If only Misty was here to see me now!"

"Yep, you sure do look like the East King, Mr. Ketchum," Victini commented. "You got his laid back and easy going persona as well. Since you all should be familiar with this play's story, you should already know that there were four kings who battled for overall dominance of Unova. There were four provinces, before Huge unified them and brought an end to the first war. Ash is playing the East King. He was the most kind and benevolent of all the kings. However he was assassinated by the North King, the tyrannical dictator who almost won full control of the land until Huge stopped him. Giratina is playing the North King isn't he?"

Dialga scoffed. "That makes sense…"

"Dawn is playing the Princess of the South. She had the most run-ins with the North King and the only one able to physically stand up against him. I tell ya, that princess had guts! She had more courage than her father the South King ever did."

"Again, makes sense. The director sure has got us figured out, hasn't he?"

"Speaking of Dawn and Giratina, where have the two of them gone?" May asked. "I haven't seen them all morning… or Shaymin for that matter."

"I overheard them last night talking about taking Shaymin out training this morning," Jimmy spoke up, sitting on the far end of the stage with his legs hanging over the edge reading his script. "I walked passed her room last night while the door was open, and she and Giratina where inside talking about it."

The Being of Time scoffed. "About time he started taking responsibility; what he did to that poor child eight years ago is inexcusable. Attempting to use her as bargaining ship… that demon."

Victini seemed surprised by Dialga's hatred. "Wow, you really hate Giratina, don't you?"

"My reasons for that are more than overly validated."

* * *

Dawn felt that perhaps Giratina was pushing Shaymin too hard, while she continued to watch them spar within the forest clearing outside Nimbasa City. All morning Giratina had constantly charged after her, while the poor little girl just defended herself. No attack was made by her all morning; all she did was block and dodge. At least they knew that her defensive reflexes and agility were still there, but for Giratina that was not enough.

He could see Shaymin's fear, as well as feel it upon the shaky shield of her defense. She was still afraid, which clearly explained why all she had done was dodge the entire time. She had yet to make one attack – to offensively retaliate. Perhaps just going easy on her will never be enough to overcome her fears. He needed to press her harder.

It was then he realized that perhaps what she needed was to see the nightmare for real. He needed to stop treating her with kid gloves and become the monster she believed him to be. He should make her feel that she was in mortal danger to force those offensive instincts to the forefront. It was time to stop treating this goddess like a child and treat her like the divine entity she was.

With a horrifying growl, Giratina raised his hand and attacked Shaymin harder than before. Using a Shadow Claw attack, he gashed the skin of her protecting arm, making her scream out in agony falling to the ground from the force. Hearing the girl's agonizing scream made Dawn's heart skip a beat with fright. What Giratina doing?

"I grow tired of your avoidance, child!" he growled. "Do I scare you that much that you won't even attack? That's pathetic!"

Shaymin looked up at him… however she wished that she never did. His fury made her blood run cold, as she stared up at his red ruby eyes that burned with anger. Shadows began to dance at his feet, while dark ominous energy engulfed his body like simmering smoke. It was just like her nightmares!

She screamed. "Monster!"

Giratina smirked at her. That infamous dark and evil smirk he was well known for. "If it's a monster you want, then it is a monster you'll get!" he hissed. "This time, if you don't attack… I may just rip you to shreds!" His last words made her heart stop. She was absolutely petrified.

This had gone too far. Dawn had to do something. "Giratina, stop!"

Her only response from him was a cast of Ominous Wind. This made Dawn immediately halt within her as tracks, as she did not want to become caught within its poisonous haze. She had experienced that before eight years ago and it was something that she didn't want to go through again. He had deliberately cut her off.

Giratina charged in for the attack harder and faster than ever before. Shaymin was only able to _just_ dodge another Shadow Claw attack. After that, he kept coming at her with an array of attacks more violent and less predictable than previously, forcing Shaymin to tap in to her reflexes more quickly and finally attack back.

But even if she was able to finally attack, she was still very afraid. She was afraid to touch or even look at him. Every time he attacked, she felt her confidence fade a little more. If she was not attacking, then she was fleeing from his demonic assault. Hiding also proved to be futile, as he would always find her. And each time she attempted to escape, the worse his attacks became.

The outraged assault soon came to a halt, when Giratina slammed her into a tree. He watched as she slid down the trunk to finally collapse onto the grass. She had been severely weakened, bloodied and bruised by Giratina's wrath. This was worse than any nightmare she had ever experienced.

She cried and quivered within his overcast shadow, with her entire petrified body stiff as a board. She never looked up, as she didn't want to see his face. She just wanted him to go away. She just wanted all this to end.

"Stop," she begged him. "Please stop."

With a dark amused smile, he kneeled down to her level and forced her head up with his cold evil hand. There, he could see her pain and sorrow, as the tears rolled down her face. Like this, she had no choice but to look at him, as he licked her blood from his fingers. He indeed was a monster.

"Why stop when I'm having so much fun?" he coldly replied. "It has been so long since I have indulged in such vicious gratification, and you're such an easy toy to shred apart. You are weak; don't even have the courage to stand up against me. You're supposed to be a legendary being – a divine entity able to defend yourself. But all I see is a pathetic miserable child, who allows illusions of her dreams to cloud her mind with fear. You are weak! You are pathetic! You… are… nothing."

With that the tossed her aside, leaving her to wallow in misery on the grass.

His words echoed inside her mind, staining their heartless malice right into her soul. It was true; she had allowed her fears to get the better of her, thus making her weak to do anything. She couldn't even defend or fight for herself anymore. As cruel as Giratina's methods were, he was successful in proving his point. She had allowed her fears of the past to consume her. It was a horrible truth that needed to change. This cannot continue.

She must stand up for herself!

A new found fire began to burn within Shaymin's heart: it was new found desire to prove to the mocking demon before her what she was truly capable of. Anger raged within her eyes. Her limbs twitched for action. She could feel her fear wash away and re-discovered confidence consume like a total wave. She could feel her old self returning. She wanted to prove this monster wrong!

"I am not weak! I am not pathetic! I'm… not… NOTHING!"

Her body was then consumed within a pure white light, covering her from head to toe. Her body was changing… however she wasn't reverting to her Pokémon form. The glowing silhouette began to grow, changing from a shape of a child to a form a few years older. As this changed occurred she slowly stood from the grass facing the monster, who just smirked amused at her dramatics. His cruel and hardened strategy was working; he will finally see that glorious form once more that is Shaymin's Sky Form.

The light upon the young goddess faded, revealing a determined and courageous young teenager around Victini's age. She had changed from a meek little child to a young warrior, with her new brave emerald eyes, starring cold daggers into Giratina's mocking red ruby stars. She looked rather tomboyish as well, replacing her long green hair with a boyish cut convenient for combat.

She had matured right before Dawn's eyes. She couldn't believe how dramatic the change was! Shaymin was another legendary being able to change the age of her human form just like Mesprit, who they discovered eight years ago, could change her child form to a more robust womanly physic. It made her wonder: who other legendary beings could also change their human age?

Giratina smiled. "There she is. There is the little warrior I remember! But here is the question: can your present-self hold up to the glory that is your Sky Form?"

Shaymin readied herself for more combat. "We'll know that answer to that after I kick your ass!"

Giratina psyched himself up for another round. "Then come! Show me your new resolve and prove to me of the goddess you are! Destroy this monster that haunts your soul!"

* * *

The ruin dwellers felt that they had truly entered undiscovered territory, as they continued to venture down into the lowest depths of Relic Castle. That secret passage way they opened revealed to be a long winding fleet of stairs leading them down to places unknown. Considering that this was the ruins of an ancient castle, they must be heading down to a basement of some kind. Perhaps forgotten treasure awaited them when they arrived?

It felt as though they had been dungeon crawling for over a day now, feeling their prolonged trek take its toll upon their aching feet. They had become exhausted, feeling their lack of sleep take its toll with the muscles tightening upon their backs. They needed take a break. As soon as they stepped off this long fleet of stairs they will stop and rest for a while.

Eventually, they reached the end of the stair way to find themselves before a stone doorway. They would leave that for now to just sit back on the sand and camp for a while. Moltres scouted the wall for a means of illumination, while the others began to make themselves comfortable. Finding a series or torches along the walls, he began to light them up with his flames.

Cyrus sighed, relieved to be finally sitting down. "I know that we agreed that we wouldn't stop until we found the relic… but I didn't expect we would be venturing so deep, or take this long."

"It was foolish to believe that we would find this relic in just under a day," Johanna said to him. "But I have to admit, forced to camp under what could be under miles of sand is a rather irksome thought. I can understand the wanting to just get in and get out…"

"Hey, at least it's cool down here," Saturn pointed out, lying back on the sand. He then felt nature calling. "I gotta to take a leak…"

"Thanks for the information, Moron!" The never-ending sands, corridors, stairways and exhaustion had made Mars less irritable than usual. "Go over there, where no one can see you!" With that Saturn got up and headed over the far corner to relieve himself. Moltres joined him also feeling nature's call.

Jupiter started a conversation to filter out the noise. "There has been something that I've been thinking about for a while. If the Being of Victory already knew about one of the splicers located within this ruin… wouldn't that make you wonder if he was the one to have hidden it himself?"

"That's a good question," Johanna replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if that were more than likely the case. Seeing Kyurem become mad and vengeful before his eyes may have prompted the boy to take action, just as he has done now with these groups. Knowing that Kyurem desired for the revival of his complete form, as well as long for the destruction of the world, Victini took the splicers and hidden them across Unova. It's a plausible scenario, wouldn't you say; Victini seems to be a boy of action after all…"

"He reminds me a lot of Dialga," Zapdos replied. "I bet the other beings here look up to Victini for leadership. He's the boss after Kyurem's mental breakdown. I never really got the impression of Reshiram or Zekrom running show here… it's all that kid. I also get the feeling he knows more than what he's letting on. I just now it." Zapdos then realized something. "Speaking of the kid knowing it all, did he ever tell us where the other splicer is?"

"… No he didn't," Cyrus replied. That was an interesting question. Why did he realize this sooner? "All he did was give me this map and said to head for this ruin. He didn't say anything about finding the second splicer relic. There may be good reason for that…"

"Like what?"

"The possibility that Kyurem already has it."

"… If that's the case, then we better make sure that we take extra care when we find this splicer relic," Mars said. "Who knows… he may have grunts out there looking for it now. We better make sure to get to it first!"

Meanwhile, inside the higher levels of Relic Castle… a band of Team Plasma grunts were scouting the premises looking for something. They had come to this ruin looking for the splicer relic, having already combed the rest of Unova for it. This was the last place they needed to look.

One grunt spotted fresh footprints within the sand that lead to a stairway, were upon further examination proved to have been recently opened. They may have just been your average criminal grunt, however they were smart enough too quickly realize that there were others perhaps looking for the same treasure. They had already been warned about an outside group searching for the same treasure, and so assumed these footprints and this passage way have a connection.

With that, the Team Plasma grunts agreed to venture into the darkness, where they plan to continue following the footprints hoping that it will lead them to the relic they seek. And when they do catch up to those in front of them, they will be ready to take them out.

Team Plasma was slowly catching up to Team Galactic.


	14. The Town of Folktales

_**Chapter 14 – The Town of Folktales**_

Her natural instincts had been re-awakened. Giratina had succeeded in re-awakening Shaymin's fighting instincts. His methods in doing so might have been radical and unorthodox but it got the job done. Perhaps it was too well done, as Shaymin was now a strong and confident unstopping fighting machine, compared to the scared and meek little girl she was only just before.

Her re-discovered Sky form was rather flexible and agile, and her attacks strong with a powerful force behind them. She was completely transformed. She continued to attack the Being of Distortion with everything she had, proving her worth to him as a fighter – as a rightful agent of Arceus like all the other beings were. She continued to attack never backing down, and when Giratina did knock her to the ground she just jumped right back up ready do dish out more.

All of her aggression was being released within her onslaught. Her heart was high on adrenalin with a burning desire for revenge: revenge for what he did to her eight years ago, and the psychological trauma suffered thereafter. No longer did the bogeyman chase after her, for it was now her chasing after him. Shaymin was now a legitimate warrior worthy to carry out the mission she was born for in the first place.

Giratina could feel her anger and rage course through every attack she performed. It excited him. He had never felt such powerful force in his life… accept for his own power and Arceus of course. Shaymin was strong, but certainly not strong enough to truly beat him to a pulp and leave him beaten no matter how hard she tried.

Eventually he proved this undeniable fact when he silenced her rage by slamming her into the ground, finally having his fill of violence. He used Shadow Force to disappear from sight to quickly reappear right before Shaymin, who could only gasp at his sudden appearance before being tackled onto the ground with a heinous slam. He remained on top of her with his hand clawed over her jaw rendering her unable to escape his red ruby gaze. Almost faint of exhaustion and unable to move, Shaymin had no choice but to admit defeat.

"Did you really believe that could defeat me? You silly girl." Despite the mocking nature to his words, his voice was actually soft and matter-of-fact. It was an obvious question but it needed to be said. "No matter how passionate and devoted you are, you will never defeat me; you're not strong enough to stand with me in the caliber of strength and power, and never will be. That's the way it is, and you have to accept that little goddess… no matter how much you want revenge."

It was these truthful words that finally brought the angry goddess to tears. He released her from his grip to see her trying to swallow back her sorrow with a series of hiccups. She will never have the power to defeat Arceus' other half, this was true… but knowing this didn't ease her pain. In fact… it made her feel weaker than before.

He then smiled at her. "But even so, don't let these truths discourage you. In fact, I am very proud of you."

"…You are?"

His last words seemed to puzzle her a little. To hear such encouraging words from him left her heart at ease, relinquishing any sadness or doubt she had before. He was proud of her. Giratina… the terrible Being of Distortion and Arceus' dark half was proud of her. He got off from the top of her so she could sit up. There she just continued stare at him unsure, and yet hopeful by his kind words.

"I am proud of you, Shaymin. Here within this place, you have shown me just how strong and brave you really are. You had lived within fear for so long, and yet you quickly rose up against it… even after my harsh words and cruel actions. I am the monster you fear, and yet you were able to stand up against me so quickly. Hopefully now, you realize just how courageous you truly are. You may never defeat me, but you have definitely defeated the monster you see."

Giratina was then left slightly startled, when Shaymin suddenly threw herself upon him for an embrace. He could hear her trying to hold back her tears within his chest, with her hands grasped tightly upon his arms not wanting to let go.

"You're not a monster!" she cried. "You're not a monster!"

To hear a child say such kind consoling words to him left Giratina at a loss. He never had a child say such things to him before… let alone a fellow immortal colleague. To the rest of them he was just a monster: a demon that shouldn't roam free within this world. On the surface they don't act like they believed that… but in his heart, he knew that deep down that's what they truly thought. But this child… this little goddess who was once so terribly afraid of him was now embracing him tightly trying so hard to make him believe otherwise.

But it was hard to believe such words, when he even admitted to himself of the horrible monster he was… even if a child said he's not. It was his nature to be wicked and cruel… but it didn't mean he had to be that way for everyone. Dawn was an example of that. He decided to just accept the compliment and embraced her back. Shaymin was just another soul who needn't fear his darkness… just like Dawn.

By this time, the Ominous Wind had faded. Dawn was finally able to access the battlefield. When she could finally see what was going on, her heart became filled with warmth at the sight of Giratina embracing the little goddess… who wasn't so little anymore. She was still in her human Sky form, and she may just remain that way as a reminder when her immortal life changed forever: the day the little Goddess of Gratitude became the Sky Warrior.

* * *

Lacunosa Town was a clean and tidy little place, filled with stone villas and multiple level streets and pathways adding an interesting flare of symmetry to the cozy little town. It was situated within a quiet little corner northeast of Unova, surrounded by everlasting forests and behind a range of white snowy mountains. It was also the town closest to the dark fabled Giant Chasm, which local folktales tell of a human eating monster hiding within the dark abyss.

From their lookout spot upon the number of multiple-storied streets, the Regi brothers looked out to the north where the chasm could be seen surrounded by acres of forest. But their view was presently covered by a blanket of white icy haze, which almost draped the entire northeast region within its cold and icy chill. They reminded the wise old sages of the cold white storm clouds that attacked during their ocean voyage to Unova.

Registeel scoffed, shifting on his steel cane. "It seems Kyurem knows we're here; it is as if this ominous mist is an alluring beacon daring for us to come closer."

"It may seem so, however that is not the case," Regirock replied. "According to our young friend Victini, this icy mist has existed for over five hundred years – time which coincides with the moment of Kyurem's split, and when Reshiram, Zekrom and those splicers were born. Because this mist has been around for so many centuries, folktales sprout from its existence… one such folktale of a human eating demon."

Regice snickered. "That human eating demon being Kyurem, no doubt… I wonder how many travelers became most within its seductive mist over the years. This cloud of ice is nothing natural: it is a haunting chill, which leads me to feel rather concerned about our assigned mission of reconnaissance."

Regirock agreed. "What lies within that chill, is the heart of our enemy. It will be a dangerous task but someone has to do it, if we are to be one step ahead of our opponents. I believe Victini was wise to put his trust in us… let us not let him down."

The others on the reconnaissance team were inside the Pokémon Centre escaping the chill outside. They took this moment inside the center to have health checks performed on their Pokémon, as well as use the video phones to try and contact the other group cells. They would be out there now contributing their own efforts in the fight against Kyurem.

But when Misty finally got a hold of Ash, she discovered this to be kind of untrue when his group was concerned… "… A play… you're going to be preforming in a play…?"

"_Yep,"_ Ash replied. This image was projected through the monitor of the video phone. _"It's Keldeo's condition: we help her save the play she has dedicated so much of herself to, then she'll move on with us finding the other Unova legendries."_ He then chuckled._ "We don't have a choice really… so why not have a little fun while we're doing it? And besides, we only have three more to find so it's all good!"_

Misty sighed disappointedly, but with a small accepting smile upon her lips. "That's so like you, Ash: laid back and irresponsible, having a good time within hard challenging times… and confident while doing so. You haven't changed, have you?"

Ash smiled softly. _"Unlike you, Misty: you're more patient and laid back about things than you were all those years ago…"_

"I must have learned that from you!" Ash just laughed at her comment; that was perhaps more or less true. "So… when is opening night?"

"_In just under five days. We've got a lot of work to do."_

"Well, I guess we better get things over and done with here, so we can go see it. No way am I missing you make a fool of yourself on stage!" Ash just laughed again. She was beginning to miss that childish laugh of his. "… I miss you."

"_I miss you too, Misty. Be careful out there, okay. I'll see you soon."_

With that the conversation was over, as Ash's image upon the monitor turned off hanging up the phone. Misty sighed once more feeling the loneliness of not having her husband around. She never realized that being apart from Ash would emotionally affect her so much. She wasn't missing him so much to be brought to sorrowful tears however; it was just the thought of being away from someone she cared and trusted above all others that made her feel sort of empty… as if a piece of her was missing.

She turned her stool around from the video phone to see her other team members enjoying their time inside the warm Pokémon Centre. As usual, Groudon was trying to pick up a girl, while his partner Brandon stood by embarrassed by his adulterous antics. Barry and Azelf mucked about causing trouble for Nurse Joy and the other patrons… all the while getting on Articuno's grouchy side. Just watch: he'll turn them into icicles soon.

There was Suicune and Kyogre sitting at a table, yakking it up like a couple of gossiping humans. However judging by the stern looks upon their faces, they were discussing what the next move shall be. Kyogre had always been a serious woman, and Suicune just went with the flow. And then there was Brock who was by the counter waiting for his Pokémon to be done with their health checkups, speaking with Cheren getting to know the new trainer making him feel welcome.

Misty decided to join them. "Hey guys! What are you talking about?"

"Battle strategies and ethics," Brock replied. "Our young friend here seems to pursue the ideals of strength."

Misty sighed. "Don't tell me he's another 'Kamon'…"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Cheren rudely asked, disliking the sound of Misty's disapproving tone.

"Actually Misty, it's completely different. See, when Kamon used to believe that Pokémon just only had to be strong to win battles, Cheren also knows that there needs to be something backing up that strength. I guess pursuing the 'knowledge of strength' is the best way to describe our friend here. What is true strength and what does it mean to be truly strong – that's what this guy is all about."

"I see. Well, there is no denying that a Pokémon needs to be strong. A Pokémon will always need strength to win a battle. It's the atheistic on how you use that strength that you need to pay attention to. Do you use that strength to achieve battle equality, or to just completely dominate? Are you gracious with that strength, or are you absolutely violent with your strategy… or no strategy at all."

"Cheren… why do you peruse strength?"

Cheren snickered at Brock. "What, you know Adler or something? Adler used to be Unova's regional champion, before N usurped that title with his legendary wild card. He asked me the very same thing during the middle of my journey. Why do I peruse strength? For what reason do I want to become stronger? The truth is I still don't know. I guess… I seek strength for the sake of it. I just want to become the strongest."

"Well… for whatever the reason, you seem to have a good enough head on you to want it from the right reasons. Just keep looking for that right path until you finally find it."

"I believe it is about time to discuss our next move." Kyogre and Suicune approached them. "We have finally made it here to this town under that boy's instruction. The sooner we have a plan of action the better."

Brock agreed. "Alright, let's get to it."

They headed over to an empty table within a corner of the Pokémon Centre. There, they could discuss what they were doing with minimal risk of eavesdroppers. Once they were all comfortably seated, they began to discuss a means of hiking through the mist without coming into contact with possible hazards. What lies within the mist is the enemy's stronghold: who know what traps have been set to elude intruders. They need a way to scout the land before going in, and Brock had the perfect candidate in mind.

"Articuno, as an Ice type, your eyes should be able to see through any sort of icy mist, right…?"

"Yes," Articuno forcibly sighed, not liking where this was going. "You're going to make me work, aren't you?"

"Sorry Artie, but everyone's gotta pitch in including you. We'll have you first scout the area through the air so we can get some sort of idea what we will be walking into. I will go with you and mark out a safe path that avoids all the hazards we find."

"I can scout from the ground, if you'll allow me," Suicune said. "As the Being of Winds, I also have to power to see through mist… even dissolve myself within it becoming completely invisible." Brock nodded, agreeing with Suicune's request. "And if you like, I can also clear the mist out to create a visible path for when we begin our venture…"

"Clearing out sections for a path might cause alarm, so it'll probably best to avoid that if we can. We need to be completely incognito. When it comes to the worst and we do get lost, we'll have you do just that so we can get back on the path."

"Very well, then how you propose we venture through that mist in the meantime?"

"We have a map and compass provided by Victini. And it's not that we'll be going in completely bind; the mist is not that thick, so we'll still be able to make out shapes of the forest surrounding us. This is just routine precaution – better safe than sorry right?"

"So when do we start?"

"Articuno, Suicune and I will head out tonight to secure a safe path. The rest of you just go around town and collect information. See if anyone knows what's going on up there… as well as what's going on here in town."

"Well, we better get started then," Cheren said. "This town has an after hour curfew and the sun is due to set in a couple of hours."

"All right then, let's go."

* * *

Articuno, Suicune and Brock stayed behind inside the Pokémon Centre preparing for their nightly venture into the mist, while the others toured around town talking with the locals. The questions they asked related to the nature of the mist, as well as if they had recently noticed any unusual activity. The answers they received were both strange as well as informative, leaving the reconnaissance team to conclude that strange things were definitely happening within this small innocent town.

Some locals had spotted grunts of the recently fallen Team Plasma organization roaming around town after hours. They did not know what they were after, nor understand why they were still active, after their well-known humiliating collapse at the hands of the new champion. They could only conclude that whatever they must be doing must have something to do with what lies beyond the mist-filled plains, for they seemed to be congregating from there.

The disturbing nature of the town's folk was also discovered during the interviews, especially with the elderly. On the surface they seemed like normal people… however there was an instilled sense of fear that became evident when they spoke about the chilling folktales this town was famous for. Some even dropped the subject suddenly, making the excuse that they had to head home before the sun set – a long existent law Lacunosa citizens still abide by to this very day out of respect… as well as fear.

After filling up the afternoon of multiple fulfilling and yet strange interrogations, the group decided to call it a day. They returned to the Pokémon Centre gathered by it front doors. There, they debriefed each other of what they were told… as well as comment at the bizarre behavior of the locals. This was a scared little town… and who could blame them when Kyurem's supposed residence was just only a handful of kilometers away?

"These old stories sure do have this town by the throat, don't they?" Cheren commented. "The rest of Unova have just passed them off as old imaginative stories with little evidence backing them up. They're just tourist attractions promoting the town. I guess until you have actually lived in Lacunosa, you'll never truly understand how influential these stories are."

"Despite their lack of authenticity, there is still truth behind them," Kyogre replied. "I for one do not believe in a human eating monster… however there is one beyond that mist that has potential to fill that description. These are folktales about Kyurem wondering into this town during unique past occasions. That is the only explanation."

Brandon nodded agreeing with Kyogre. "An old lady at the top of the town told me that during the time of legend, the monster would appear in the village at night bringing a cold wind with it. That totally sounds like Kyurem." He then began to wonder. "I wonder if this town actually knows what the monster of legend really is. We're outsiders and we already know that it's Kyurem. It's gotta be him…"

"Don't forget that this legend has been passed down for over five hundred years," Groudon pointed out. "It may be that during the course of that time, the monster's identity was forgotten." The adulterous Being of Continents looked serious – a rare occurrence for the usual laid-back philandering god. "Also, Victini said that if we were to mention Kyurem's name today, no one would have any idea what we're talking about. Kyurem has been completely forgotten… this being one of the main reasons he seeks revenge."

"Now knowing that, I can understand why he's so full of rage and wants to end it all…" Cheren said, feeling empathy for the monster in question. "But that doesn't excuse him for doing it. Anyway, we've done all we can for today; everyone in the town has gone inside and might become suspicious if we stay out any longer."

Misty agreed. "Let's head back inside and tell Brock what we know, before he and the others head out."

From a nearby second story walkway, Terrakion watched as the assembled group below reentered the Pokémon Centre. Terrakion had been spying on them the entire afternoon unbeknownst to them, lurking within the shadows eavesdropping on various interviews they conducted. From the information he gained, he had to assume that these people were part of the unified collective Cobalion informed him and Virizion about, as forewarned in their last gathered debrief held recently.

Their presence in Lacunosa must have something to do with Kyurem, for why else would they station themselves so close to Giant Chasm for anything else. There was no doubt in his mind that Victini was the reason behind to how they discovered Kyurem's location so quickly, if not instantly. Having Victini on their side also means having almost unlimited access of information about Kyurem, for there was no other who knew the monster best than Victini himself. This fact gives their unified collective an unfair advantage – something that Terrakion was delighted for.

Terrakion had no desire to see all life die by the mad power of Kyurem's cold and vengeful winds. He had told Zekrom this already, during that night in Castellia City before and after they rumbled down the alleyway by the hotel. The only reason why he followed Kyurem was because Cobalion had allied with him. Both he and Virizion vowed to stay beside Cobalion no matter what… even if that meant following him to the world's ultimate destruction.

But again, Terrakion had no desire to end all life. He indeed hated the humans for the destruction they caused during the second Unova war, but wishing death upon them - as well as upon all Pokémon if Kyurem were to succeed – was not part of this Being's intention. Terrakion knew that by continuing to stay beside Cobalion aiding with Kyurem's destructive goals was to only push the world's fate along faster.

He needed to do something and he just had a plan in mind, but in by doing so it would mean betraying his siblings. It would be a small price to pay if it meant saving the world. Terrakion will soon join their unified collective joining their fight against Kyurem. He did not think of this as turning his back on Cobalion and Virizion, but as an independent act to save them.

This will be the first time in five hundred years Terrakion acted on his own.

* * *

The days in Nimbasa City hadn't changed. Hilda, Victini, Dawn and everyone else in their group were still hard at work rehearsing for the play due to premier in only a few days. They put all their energy in performing the best they could to insure pleasant results, despite the little experience they had… making sure they had fun while doing so. Considering the team put together working on and off the stage, this would indeed turn out to be one interesting production.

When Dawn and Giratina returned with a new and improved Shaymin, the others could not believe their eyes. Shaymin had changed dramatically internally and externally. Outside, Shaymin was now a young teenage girl, looking just as old as Victini… and he couldn't help but take a moment to notice. She was so happy and outgoing, performing her lines with upmost confidence and professionalism. She went from shyly invisible to a fiery burst of joyful energy…and it was all thanks to Giratina.

While on a break, Victini took a moment to compliment Shaymin. "Hey, uh… you look… you look good, Shaymin…"

Shaymin smiled sweetly accepting the Victini's shy compliment. "Thanks."

"Hey, why don't we head off to the amusement park after rehearsal and have some fun? We deserve a break after all the work we've put into this little play… let's tear it up for a while!"

"Sure!"

Keldeo decided to take a break, going outside on the rooftop of the Musical Theatre for some fresh air. She and the others had been rehearsing all day, and despite performing until absolute exhaustion, Keldeo could not have been any happier. Out of all the plays she has performed in, this production was the one closest to her heart. It was a story she knew well and it brought back many memories both good and bad. She was so happy that Victini and the others were helping save this production, and in return she would indeed assist them in their fight against Kyurem with all the strength she had. It was the least she could do after all their efforts here…

Her moment of serenity was then abruptly disrupted when a certain sister of hers appeared right before her. Virizion had leapt to the top of the roof, where she saw Keldeo alone and vulnerable. As brave and confident Keldeo seemed from her cautious eyes, the thumping within her heart was beating profusely within panic. What the hell was Virizion doing here?

Virizion smirked at her. "Hello, sis…"


	15. Fated Ferris wheel

_**Chapter 15 – Fated Ferris wheel**_

The sun slowly lowered before the rooftop of the Music Theatre, where the standoff between two goddess sisters continued. It was an intense confrontation, with a silence most hallowing with the anger and sadness of familial ties broken by conflicting ideals and five centuries worth of neglect. Keldeo could not understand why Virizion had appeared before her just out of the blue like this. What was more perplexing was that Virizion had come alone.

Not once could Keldeo think of a time during their long existence where the usual loyal Virizion had left Cobalion's side for anything. She was more attached to Cobalion than Terrakion was. Keldeo had to admit that she was once like her sister; before the fall out, she was always beside Cobalion for that was how dedicated to her brother she used to be. But after the second Unova war all that changed when Colbalion became cold, hateful and a distrusting human-loathing Being. If it were not for that war they would still be a family.

"I find it hard to believe that you're still wandering freely within this town," Virizion began, breaking the intense silence. "After we beat you senseless again, I figured that you would have gone away hiding by now… again. I guess you just be still working for that pathetic old man as gratitude for saving you. Just how long are you going to keep up this acting charade; it's as if you enjoy pretending to be something that you're not. When it comes right down to it that's what acting basically is, am I right…?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just here on business. You see, one of your human allies squealed to Cobalion about this 'collective' of trainers and Beings that have assembled here. I guess it's hard to keep your mouth shut when you're on the pointed end of a blade; humans will do anything to spare their miserable lives. With this intel, we discovered that one small group from this larger collective were stationed here in Nimbasa, and I have been sent here to keep an eye out. Cobalion and Terrakion are doing the same thing elsewhere."

"And why are you telling me this? Wouldn't have been better to have just stayed and watched us from the shadows?"

Virizion scoffed. "Like that would help anything… we may not be on talking terms but that hasn't changed our ability to sense each other when nearby. You would have gone off and told your pathetic allies about me when you finally realized I was here. I know you're with them for your heart is that soft and naïve enough to think this world should be spared. Kyurem is going to cleanse this earth, don't you understand that?"

"Cleanse it… from what? All Kyurem wants is revenge for what happened to him five hundred years ago. This is about nothing more than self-gratification for the power he lost. Kyurem has become a terrible monster and you seem unable to see that! You're a fool to believe that he wants to cleanse this earth, when there is nothing to cleanse it from! Or perhaps that's what you tell yourself at night to feel better about your position…"

"Shut up!" Virizion unsheathed her Sacred Sword and presented the tip of its blade before her sister in threat of attack. It seemed Keldeo hit a sensitive nerve with her last words. "You don't have the right say such things to me! Just when did you become so confident?"

"I should be honest with you Virizion: it is only Cobalion that I fear. He is slowly becoming like Kyurem and you and Terrakion are enabling that. You two just follow him around as if it is some kind of duty of yours to watch over him… but the truth is you're afraid of him as well." Keldeo then unsheathed her Sacred Sword and held it out towards Virizion challenging her threat. "As for you and Terrakion I have no qualms in fighting with; together you may be strong as well as cruel and unfair… but when you have no choice but to battle honorably one-on-one, it will be me that will rise victorious. You've become nothing but a coward and I can defeat you anytime and anywhere!"

Her last words were the final strike for Virizion. Filled with rage, she leaped towards Keldeo and clashed the blade of her sword with hers beginning a battle of swords. Blinded by rage, Virizion's attacks were filled with undeniable force… however she was too emotionally distracted to even get a single hit in. It also left her inadvertently open to attack which Keldeo took quick advantage of.

Keldeo just kept her cool composure while she fended off her sister's blade. Her and the Sacred sword were as one; her grace, power and agility flowed through her arms to her blade, allowing her reflexes to calmly but accurately block Virizion's violent maneuvers. It was clear that she was the better swordswoman in the duel.

The clashing of swords did not go unnoticed. Giratina could hear the echoes above while he was on a short break, taking a moment alone outside for some fresh air. He flew up towards the rooftop to see what was going on. There he saw Keldeo clashing swords with another he could not recognize. Judging by the intensity from within their eyes this was no practice session… that and seeing a stranger fight with an ally caused for great concern.

He decided to intervene, disturbing the girls from their duel with a Shadow Ball that exploded between them upon impact. Startled by the sudden explosion of darkness they looked up to see Giratina floating in midair. His expression was far from impressed.

Keldeo couldn't have been more relieved to see the Being of Distortion. "Mr. Giratina!"

Giratina landed upon the rooftop and approached Keldeo. "Who is this woman?" he asked, referring to Virizion. "I have never seen her before, and yet the two of you fight with an equal standing. That could only mean one thing…"

He turned his red gaze towards Virizion, who at the moment shook in her place terrified by his simple presence. This was the first time she had seen the infamous Renegade whom Kyurem spoke so highly off. The darkness she could feel radiating from him was so overly haunting that she was sure she was going to collapse with overwhelming fear.

"Yes, she is a Being just like we are. She is my sister, an ally of Kyurem's come to spy on us."

"Is that so?"

He began to approach Virizion, who in turn began to back off in absolute terror. No longer did the feeling of anger ravage her heart; it had instead been replaced by fear within the presence of the Being of Distortion – the demon who embodied the darkness of The One, the creator… the other half of Arceus.

Giratina could sense the fear within Virizion's heart, making his eyes brighten with delight. "How bold of you to show yourself to your enemies like this… and yet so foolish. If your assignment was one of undercover reconnaissance, then I cannot help but question Kyurem's choice in spies. You must be the dumbest Being I have seen by far."

Virizion attempted to flee. However, her actions for escape immediately failed with Giratina using Shadow Force to reappear before her and tackling her to the ground with a heavy slam. There, he continued to hold her down with his hand clawed over her neck strangling her. The sound of Virizion's gasps for air amused him, with his dark evil smile widening with every gargle she chocked. It was this moment Keldeo realized how vicious Giratina truly was. Dialga wasn't just making it up; he definitely was a cold and heartless monster.

"Now listen here, you insignificant speck!" Giratina growled. "Watch over us as much as you like, for nothing you, Kyurem for your little friends do will help you so long as I roam this earth! You're all nothing compared to me! Now, if I even catch a single glimpse of you again… what I'll do next will be worse than what you're presently suffering. Understand!"

With those final threatening words Giratina released Virizion from his grip. She gasped and coughed for air, before leaping to her feet making a quick retreat jumping off the Musical Theatre rooftop. She was gone.

All Keldeo could do was stand still terrified within silence. She couldn't get Giratina's evil smile out her mind whilst he suffocated her poor sister. He was enjoying it! They may be enemies… however Virizion did not deserve such cruelty!

Giratina turned back noticing Keldeo's fearful silence. "What is it?" Keldeo just remained fearfully quiet; she was too frightened to speak. For Giratina her fearful silence was more than enough to know what she was truly thinking. "You believe I was too cruel, am I right? Arrogant opponents such as her deserve nothing less. She may as well been nothing more but some stupid human punk looking for a fight, rather than a divine Being who should have known better. She had it coming."

"I realize that… but-"

"Enough," he disrupted her. "Now I understand why you're always running away. It is not your fault for the path they chose. The past cannot be changed, so you may as well get over it and move on." He then began to take his leave. "You have shown a glimpse of your strength and courage to me for that single moment you were fighting with her… but you're still far from being the warrior you should be. Stop acting so weak when you're clearly not. In short… toughen up."

As Keldeo watched Giratina walk back inside the theatre, she couldn't help but admit to herself of his words being true. He had a point: she did have the strength to stand up for herself however her guilt over the past continues to hold her back… especially when Cobalion was concerned. She had known this for a very long time, but it took the cold-stone truth of a monster's words to make her finally face up to these faults.

But his words also made her wonder about his real intentions. The others, and even Giratina himself, considered him to be a monster who didn't care about anyone… apart from those worthy of his attention and devotion. But what he just did there was offer her a piece of advice that of a decent supervisor would give to those under him. He just wanted his fellow legendary Beings to act like the gods they should be and be the best they could be.

Perhaps his existence as the embodiment of their Creator's darkness was a large part of that? Being a part of Arceus also meant having an instilled instinct within him to foster the other gods created from Him… but that was only Keldeo's opinion. What really goes on within the mind of the Renegade will always be a mystery.

* * *

Nimbasa's Amusement Park seemed more active at night than it was during the day. When the sun goes down and those park lights light up, their multicolored illumination beacons the crowd forth for a night filled of fun and good times. Having more going on during the evenings may have something to do with this, for special evening stalls and events are set up in celebration of another perfect end to another perfect Nimbasa day.

Some members of the group decided to go out tonight to mix within the outgoing night crowd and join in on the fun. Among them were Victini and Shaymin who were out on a sort-of-date. Victini looked very happy to be hanging out with the excited and newly outgoing young woman, and she looked very happy to be around him in turn. It was turning out to be a good night for the young Being of Victory… who couldn't help but admit to himself of how cute Shaymin looked when she laughed.

However there was one hiccup during the night when Victini began to go off at a shooting gallery stall owner, ranting about how fixed and a scam his game was. He could have sworn that he hit the last cardboard Ducklett cutout right in the bull's-eye! At one point Shaymin had to restrain him, preventing him from leaping over the counter and giving the owner what for. Victini could be one immature hotheaded punk when provoked.

Another couple enjoying the Amusement Park was Hilda and N, who each enjoyed a cone of ice-cream after dining on some of the park's 'finer' fast food entrees on offer. Yes, the Amusement Park was a fun place, but the food was left to be desired; Hilda wouldn't be surprised if she were to be sick later after eating that corndog.

Still, she didn't let that get in the way of enjoying her time with the tall and lanky N, who continued to enjoy his small dessert like a content little child. He was a big kid in many ways, due to his sheltered up-bringing. They hung out by a lone bench with the Ferris wheel behind them. Hilda and N stared up upon it watching it slowly spin, reminding them of a moment they shared many months ago.

"Hey, do you remember the time when we rode in that together?" N asked, taking pause from licking his ice cream.

"Yeah, I remember…" Hilda replied. "But to tell you the truth, I'd rather forget it. I thought you were a nice boy… until you told me you were Team Plasma's boss. You have no Idea how badly I wanted to just kick your ass from the moment you said that."

"O-oh… really…?" N was looking quite uncomfortable by this point.

"Up till then, that damn organization caused a lot of problems… for me as well as my friends. I dreamed of kicking the boss' ass and just leave him out to dry for everything he had done to us. Then I find out that the boss was nothing more than just a manipulated sheltered twerp with more social issues than you can poke a stick at."

"Gezz Hilda… you're really mean…"

Hilda laughed. "Don't be such a child, N! Hey, at least you manned up and shown some spine in the end. I'll give you credit for that. You're learning more and more each day becoming more of a man and less of the twerp you once were. I see that… and I will always be here at your side to see you through it. I'm here for you N… and I promise to never kick your ass."

N softly smiled. "Thanks Hilda."

"Unless you deserve it." Ni just gave her a dirty look. She laughed again. "I'm kidding!"

N sighed. "Sometimes I think you just screw around with me for the fun of it. Anyway, I was thinking that we should ride it again together. And… after telling me how you really feel about that day, I think we should ride it again more than ever. Let's erase that memory and ride it again as friends."

Hilda smiled. "Yeah, we should ride it again; we're not doing much at the moment anyway… some date this is."

"You… you think of this as a date?"

Hilda then softly took N's hand, making his face flush red at the softness of her touch. As she held his hand ever so gently he noticed a change within her eyes. They were full of compassion… just like her smile. As N continued to gaze into those beautiful blue eyes of hers not wanting to look away, he could feel his stomach spin with a strange sensation. His overwhelming feelings of joy were forming from the pit of his stomach slowly rising to the surface… making him want to… want to…

"_Bleargh!"_

No, that wasn't feelings of joy; that was the corndog he had a while ago. Well, that ruined the moment.

"N, you okay?"

"No, not really…" he replied weakly, hugging his stomach tightly. He looked rather pale… paler than usual. "I think there was something in that corndog that's not sitting well with me." He could feel his stomach rise again. This was not good! "Sorry, please excuse me!" With that he rushed off to the restrooms.

"Head back to the hotel, after you're done okay…" Hilda called out. "We can't have you walking around in your condition! I'll see you later!" She then sighed to herself. "Well, that ruined it…"

A boy cackled with laughter behind her. "What a loser! I guess he couldn't handle your womanly charms…"

Hilda turned back to find that it was the boy she met that night back at the restaurant bar inside the Castellia Hotel. It was the strange cryptic boy with the cold golden eyes, white snow hair and conniving smirk, who kept warning her to stop this quest before the cold winds swallowed her… whatever that meant. His demeanor seemed creepy as ever, as he continued to cackle like a maniac amused by N's sickly moment.

The boy then calmed his laughter to speak. "You must be quite the knockout… if you can make boys so sick with love that they just 'hurl' their affection at you!"

Hilda was not amused. "Shut up, you creepy kid! And what are you doing here anyway… you following me or something?"

"Didn't I say we would meet again? However this time is of random occurrence, I assure you."

He began to explain to her why he was in Nimbasa City. He was told that an interesting drama production was going to premiere soon. Apparently, the play is about a subject close to the boy's heart. In his excitement he arrived in Nimbasa early and so was now just biding his time until the night of the performance. When that was finally explained to Hilda, she could only conclude that the drama production that the boy was referring to must have been the one she was to perform in.

"Are you talking about the play about Sir Huge?"

"That's the one," the boy replied. "I have been involved in his story for quite a long time, so it will be amusing to see a dramatic representation about his life."

"Involved in his story… are you an aspiring historian or something?"

"Hmm… A historian…" he mused. "Now that is a good way to describe it; I have been part of history for a very long time, after all…"

"… I don't like the way you said that, kid."

"You never like what I have to say anyway." Hilda shut her mouth after that; touché, kid. The boy then changed the subject. "So, I take it you're alone now since your date has succumbed to a weak stomach. In that case, why not we stay a while and get to know each other? The night is still young and it would be a shame to waste it… and perhaps after spending some time with me you'll find that I'm not all that weird and creepy as I seem. How about it…?"

Hilda sighed. "Sure kid; it's not like I'm doing anything else tonight…"

"Great! Why don't we start by riding that Ferris wheel together? That's where you were going to go next anyway…"

"Sure, why not… it'll be like riding with my creepy little brother." What that, they headed over to the Ferris wheel and joined the end of the line.

* * *

There was nothing but silence most serene, as Hilda and the boy stood quietly inside a Ferris wheel pod riding up together. This wasn't as bad as Hilda thought it would be. This was perhaps due to the boy who didn't utter a single word, as he quietly awed upon the view far below from the pod's glass windowpane. He looked like a normal kid enjoying the ride – an image far from his usual creepy and cryptic demeanor.

This image of the young man made her smile. She was becoming quite comfortable within his presence – something that she thought never would be possible. There was just something about this boy that intrigued her, from his strange and creepy personality, to the small glimpses of innocence that occasionally appeared.

"This is so amazing!" he beamed, happily gazing upon the view of the amusement park lights and the entire region beyond. "It's like I'm flying without the need for wings. It's incredible!"

"I take it this is your first time riding something like this," she assumed.

The boy nodded. "It is. I always thought that riding this thing would be complete waste of time. Ever since its construction there have been many instances for me to just give it a try, however refused due to my ideals. Perhaps sharing this moment with someone makes a whole lot of difference… together within this pod, flying as if we were one entity. It's quite the experience, don't you agree?"

"Well when you put it that way, it does sound rather awesome. I never really thought of it that way until now… you're quite the poet, kid."

The boy just smiled… but it was a smile more empty than kind. Along with the cold sadness within his eyes Hilda could see that he was a boy filled with unexplained pain. But despite that the boy still laughs, more so amused by the pain and fates of others he assumed to be doomed. He was a strange enigma… a fascinating puzzle that she just needed to figure out. She could feel within her heart that this boy was more than he seemed.

"So… have you thought about what we discussed the last we met?" The boy then asked, disturbing the moment of silence. "Of how I warned you about going on this adventure… It seems you have not taken my warning seriously. You still have time to turn back…"

Hilda scoffed. "You're still going on about that? I thought I made it clear last time. I am not afraid of what awaits at the end of this journey. I am not just someone that can easily be frightened by threatening words and spooky stories. I'm built more solid than I look, kid; my father raised no coward!" The boy just smirked at her amused by her brave words. She was not yet finished. "And I have something to say to you. You make it sound as if you know exactly what I'm doing. You should know shit as far as I'm concerned; I hardly even know you! You know something and I want to know how! Just who or what are you?"

"As I said before, I'm just a fan… that's all I am."

"Whatever, kid. In any case my decision still stands: I will not back down, I will not give up and I will fight to the end. You have my word on that."

With those words their ride was over. Their pod opened when it reached the dock at the bottom of the wheel. They stepped back onto the earth reflecting on the ride. The kid just had to go and ruin it with his creepiness at the end, but in the beginning it was an enjoyable moment. Hilda now just wanted nothing more but to head back to the hotel; their conversation at the end had left her rather irritable and just wanted to go to bed.

The boy also felt that it was time to leave. But before he parted ways with her, he still had one more thing to say. "It's seems you still need more convincing. I haven't given up on you yet. We will meet again warrior princess… and next time it will not be by random chance."

He took his leave after that, leaving Hilda alone to muse on his words. But by this time she couldn't care less about them; she didn't even bother questioning the meaning behind them. She just wanted to go to sleep. As far as she was concerned the boy was no threat; he said it himself that he was only a fan… be it a creepy one.

She sighed. "What a crappy end to a crappy day…"

* * *

Dawn was beginning to feel uneasy. This whole situation with Kyurem was beginning to feel very familiar. Those were her concluding thoughts after reading the region newspaper, with its main article about the arrival of her, her friends, and the questions as to why they were in Unova. They had been discovered but this was to be a given; as the Pokémon world champion and global hero, it was only natural for her to be followed by the media.

Some of the questions asked were where right on the money. It was eight years since Giratina's attempt to destroy the world and she and her friends both human and Being were the ones to put a stop to that. Because of this well-known fact, the newspapers were theorising if trouble were brewing within Unova, for it was the most likely explanation to have them gathered within a singular region. Dawn had to admit that these were smart reporters. Something was going on in Unova, and the general populous were finally waking up to this fact.

Giratina exited the bathroom ensuite to see Dawn sitting at the table with an expression of concern within her eyes. She was so lost within her worrying thoughts that she didn't notice that her handsome deity was topless, with his pecks and muscles perfectly toned and clean after a hot shower. Noticing she was troubled about something he headed over taking a seat beside her. She eventually noticed him as he took her hand softly, with his touch and passion within his ruby red gaze distracting her from her thoughts.

"How can you ignore such form of perfection, when it is right before your eyes longing for your loving gaze, my princess?" He was reciting one his lines for the play. "Forget about your pain and only look at me. Only smile at me. Swear your love and allegiance to me, and you will never know suffering again."

"You're becoming a natural at this acting thing…" Dawn said with a small giggle. "I never thought that you would get so into it like this."

"It is a gift I never realized I had, but enough about that. You're troubled. What's wrong?"

Dawn sighed. "I'm just becoming rather worried about all this. Kyurem has hardly shown himself and yet we've been working so hard against him. Well… we haven't done much since we're stuck here for now, but I know the others have been working hard. It's as if he doesn't care about us… that all our efforts don't mean squat to him. It like he's mocking us."

"Don't be fooled by his lack of physical involvement," Giratina stated. "While Kyurem has remained assumedly hidden, his little minions have been running around doing all his dirty work. In fact, I had to go out of my way to put one of his spies in their place this afternoon."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"Remember he has three Beings allied with him, and then there is this criminal organisation dancing upon the palms of his claws. It is a stroke of genius really; he his making others do all the work for him – manipulating their weak and greedy hearts to his will." A devious smirk then crossed his lips. "When I think of it in that respect, it somewhat makes me proud to have created such a devious and manipulative little monster."

"It's never wise to praise the enemy, Gira-kun…" Giratina just giggled darkly at her words. He was only joking, she knew that. "And I thought you hated the idea of being his 'father!'"

"I was only teasing, my dear Dawn. Still… if he is anything like I was, he will only appear before us when necessary… more so when it spires to amuse him."

"Like father like son." That response was received with but a devious snicker. Like father like son indeed.

He then stood up from his seat shifting over to Dawn standing above her. He slithered his arms from her shoulders down to her waist, binding her within a tight embrace. She could feel his bare skin upon her back making her cheeks blush red. Even after a year, Giratina's sudden turns of passion left her embarrassingly flustered; even the simplest of embraces left her blood running hot with pleasure.

"My dear Dawn, you shouldn't worry yourself with meaningless concerns," he said. "Kyurem is no threat whilst I remain within this world. Even if he does reach his complete form his power is nothing compared to mine. He is nothing but a fallen monster drowning within his own insanity. As long as I am here at your side, you have nothing to fear."

"So then, what does that make you?" Dawn then asked. "Kyurem is a fallen Being just like you. Doesn't that make you a monster too?"

"Do you not understand, yet…? I am the darkness to my brother's holy light – violence personified. From the day I was born… I was always a monster."

"Well… for a monster you act more like an angel. A guardian watching over and protecting us – over everyone you hold dear to your heart. You're more than a monster Giratina… and one day you will eventually see that as well."

"Perhaps you are right, may dear Dawn. But for now… while on this path towards war… it is a monster that you will need."


	16. Team Plasma Trouble

_**Chapter 16 – Team Plasma Trouble**_

Another day had arrived, with the sun basking its morning warmth upon the land of Unova. However for the reconnaissance team, they had yet to see a ray of morning sunshine, as they continued to venture through the cold icy mist plaguing the northerly region. They had trekked within the spray of ice long before the morning sun had even begun to peak above the mountains, walking almost blind unable to see the path before them. Their only eyes were Brock's compass and a map that was marked with a route he had composed the night before. And then there was Articuno circling the skies above them in his Pokémon form, using his aerial view to help keep them on track.

It was during the middle of their hike into the icy unknown when they were surprised by Terrakion's sudden appearance. He had leaped down from a nearby tree blocking their path, making the venturers shivering within the cold more irritable than they already were. But they also knew that they had to keep on their guard and remain cautious and strong towards this being; he was working with the other side after all. They could not show any weakness and just bore the cold to demand why he had shown himself to them like this.

"I come in peace," Terrakion said. "I do not wish to cause trouble. In fact, I have come to ask to join you."

His words left Barry and the others puzzled, as well as sceptical. "Join us…? Why? Why this sudden one-eighty turn to join our side?"

"Because in this case, my rationale is stronger than my sense of loyalty. I know what will happen if Kyurem is to succeed, and to stay on his side for my brother's sake is to but only aid in the world's path to destruction. I do not want that any more than you. Please… let me join you and I will assist you any way I can. I promise you."

From the cold icy chill in the north to the hot burning winds of the west, the treasure hunters continued their dungeon crawl through the forgotten depths of Relic Castle still yet to find this powerful relic splicer. Their mission was almost complete when they pushed open yet another stone slab door, to find a small treasure lying dormant upon a stone column stand in the centre of the room. When they spotted it, their heavy hearts exhausted by the endless hunt within the darkness lifted with hope. Was this the ancient DNA splicer they had long searched for?

They approached the small relic to have a closer look. When they laid eyes upon the small golden plate gleaming with black powerful energy, its shape somewhat reminded them of one half of Unova's Pokémon League symbol. This realisation flooded their minds with questions about the origins of Unova's Pokémon League, but they could not let these questions distract them for now; they had finally found one half of the splicer pair sought by their enemy Kyurem. This was point one for their side in this so called 'war'.

"Wow…" Johanna beamed, continuing to stare at the splicer within Cyrus' firm hand. "It's so beautiful, with all that black energy glittering so brightly like that. So this is what the universal power of Black looks like in material form…?"

"I can feel it…" Moltres said, feeling a chill stiffen his spine. "I can feel the overwhelming power radiating from that small relic. It is a power so great and potent that it's unfathomable to think that it all stems from this single device."

"Yeah, I feel it too," Zapdos added. "It's incredible; it is as if one half of Arceus or Giratina is around me. And this is only one half of Kyurem's power… no wonder he wants it so much!"

"And on that note, I think we should split from this place asap," Saturn spoke up.

Cyrus agreed. "The sooner we get this to Victini, the safer it will be." He then reached into his large camping bag and began to shift through it looking for a means of containment to keep the splicer safe. He pulled out a small leather pouch Victini gave him and placed the splicer inside.

Mars sighed relieved to have finally found the splicer, but also tired from their adventure. "Okay, let's get outta here. The sooner we get out of the sand castle, the better."

The reconnaissance group remained ever vigilant, while Terrakion continued to state his case for desire of alliance with them. They refused to trust him, but he assumed this from them; after all, how can you suddenly accept someone that was once your enemy? He explained his reasons as articulate and clear as possible for them, trying to win their favour with his reasons to why we wished to switch sides. And even though his words were slowly getting through to them… they were still sceptical of his real intentions?

"How can we trust you?" Cheren asked. "How can we know that what you want is really the truth? I for one find it hard to believe that you would betray your own siblings like this, Terrakion; you three are well known for your tendency to remain at each other's hip – to stick together no matter what!"

"The time always comes when remaining constantly unified causes more harm than good. This is one such situation."

Cheren scoffed. "Oh what, and constantly hunting down Keldeo is not one such situation?"

"… I will admit that causing Keldeo mortal grief is one of my greater regrets… but that is beside the point; what matters here and now is my alliance with you. If you all are still hesitant, then allow me to change you minds right now by offering my assistance. I will lead you all through this icy haze and take you directly to Giant Chasm. You have my word that I will not lead you astray."

After a moment of silence deliberating among themselves, Groudon finally came to a decision for them. "Very well. We will find it in our hearts to trust you. But betray us… and you shall suffer the wrath of my earth-shattering quake below your feet."

"And my storms of rage," Kyogre added.

Suicune also added a threat of her own. "You shall also fall fate to my bone chilling winds. Kyurem is not the only one that can brew up a chilling storm… and Articuno will be happy to turn you into a chunk of ice, if you should turn on us."

"Be aware that if you shall deceive us young one, that the wrath of Arceus' children shall befall upon you, as it is already fated to your current master," Regirock warned Terrakion in representation of his brothers, as well as the rest of his legendary brethren. "You have already been forewarned by some of my brethren what they will do shall you betray our trust… to test them would be foolish."

"You have my word that I shall never betray you," Terrakion replied. He then smirked. "And after hearing what you shall do to me if do is more than enough reason not to."

"It is pleasing to hear that we have an understanding. Now if you would be so kind to lead us straight to the chasm, that would be much appreciated."

"Of course. Follow me."

* * *

The silence among them was heavy, as the successful treasure hunters shifted their feet across the sand exhausted by their long venture within the ancient ruins. No one felt like talking, this being a means to conserve energy to exit the castle as soon as possible. The journey out was surprising quicker than it was the venture in, due to the fact they could follow the path they had made while venturing through. The path was clear: fresh footprints upon the sand, destroyed slabs along the walls made by them… and rubbish dropped by the less responsible members of their group.

Mars picked up an empty energy bar wrapper with distain. "Hey Saturn… isn't this yours?"

Saturn looked back. "Huh... whaa…? Uhh, no that's not mine..." His sheepish expression said otherwise.

Mars scoffed, muttering under her breath as she stuffed the empty wrapper in her bag. "Yeah, right… inconsiderate jerk."

Zapdos then noticed something up ahead. "Hey, something's coming towards us!"

They spotted a series of torchlights waving around their beams far at the other end. They continued their descent down the ancient corridor, as a number of inquisitive voices softly echoed within the distance. The treasure hunters stood firm in their place, confidently but cautiously waiting for the unknown presence to arrive face-to-face. Whoever or whatever it was would soon make contact with them. They may have no choice but to defend themselves and so prepared for the confrontation.

It was eventually discovered to be a handful of Team Plasma grunts scouting the ruin for the treasure. Victini had told them to be on the lookout for wandering Plasma foot soldiers on the hunt for the same thing they now had in possession. They had never seen a Team Plasma lackey before, and so had little to identify but Victini's description of them: goofy wannabe medieval knights with the Team Plasma insignia as plain as day on their chests. Well… they looked like goofy wannabe knights and the insignia matched the one Victini showed them. Their worst scenario had come true: they had been discovered by Team Plasma.

"Hey, who are you…?" one said with a surly tone. "And what are you doing here?"

"We can say the same to you, you renaissance festival reject!" Mars defensively replied.

"Hey, you must be the ones the boss warned us about. You're after the treasure too, aren't you? Well sorry but that splicer is ours, so move along!"

Mars smirked triumphed at them "You mean the splicer we found already? Sorry but this ruin has already been cleaned out by us! So take your sloppily made tunics and get outta here!" Cyrus then slapped Mars on the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for boss?"

"You moron? Why did you have to go and tell them that?!" Cyrus was fuming with rage.

"You have the splicer already? Then we're not letting you pass until you hand it over. Give us the splicer now, or prepare to get crushed! Your choice!"

"Now they want to battle! We could have avoided this if not for your big arrogant mouth!"

Mars hung her head in shame "S-sorry boss…"

"Tch, who cares; we can take these idiots on easy!" Zapdos said, emerging from the group with a strut in her stride and an anticipating smirk across her lips. "I'm just itching for a fight! You're with me right, Moltres bro?"

"Personally, I would rather have avoided this confrontation just as Cyrus has said," Moltres replied, emerging to join his sister on the battlefront. "However we cannot help it if we have no choice. I will also fight if only to just get this over with. How extremely annoying…"

"Alrighty then… Let's get this underground party started!"

* * *

It was almost another two hours, before the recon team arrived at the Giant Chasm. It was exactly what the description calls it: a giant chasm. But what made this chasm intriguing was the amount of ice that had overgrown throughout time, turning this chasm into a giant cavernous freezer in which evil and madness unknown resided within. They could feel it: power within the air cold and filled with dread… or perhaps it was just the climatic chill slowly getting to them...?

From their high view point they could watch the activity inside the chasm with low chance of being discovered. Laying low on their cold bellies looking through binoculars, they could see the grunts of Team Plasma scampering about performing their daily duties. There was also a lone man wearing an outrageous cloak giving out orders. Judging by the features upon his face withered by greed and the colour of his long green hair, he must have been N's father Ghetsis – the man who sold out his son to receive a mad deity's favour. This man was less than human.

"They look really busy down there… I wonder what they're up to?" Barry began to wonder. "I guess that's what we're here for – to find out."

"The mist is all cleared up over here, so we can move about more easily to our fortune," Brock said. "We should split into two teams to cover more distance. One team will stay on Ghetsis' tail and the other team just sneak about and see what info you can get. Make sure not to get caught. If you do… just make a break for it."

"Got it."

"Okay, let's break."

They split up into teams of seven, before parting ways venturing slowly into the chasm. Brock decided to keep an eye on Ghetsis, along with the three old Regi brothers, Misty, Kyogre, and Articuno. Meanwhile, Barry, Azelf, Suicune, Brandon, Groudon, Cheren and Terrakion made their descent towards the dense gathering of Plasma Grunts roaming about the chasm. They tried to remain incognito as possible hiding behind pillars of ice, and makeshift buildings, using their stealth reflexes to hurry from point to point, as well as avoiding close calls. This was going to be one long tedious and exhausting day.

After a while of careful snooping, Barry and the others on his small team arrived at a point where information proved to be valuable. Beyond an icy pillar and a range of snowy slabs were a handful of Plasma grunts having a conversation about their recent activities. They had gathered just below questioning their involvement in this huge plan of attack Ghetsis had long been plotting.

"Man, it's freezing in here," one grunt complained. "Who's bright idea was it to move operations to this dark ice hole? If this is the boss' idea of a joke then he's totally lost me on the punch line…"

"You know what I heard…" a female grunt began to speak. "I heard that it wasn't Ghetsis idea to move here in the first place. In fact, I heard that he's not even the boss anymore. He's now just a mouth piece for our new leader."

"You have any idea who our new boss is?"

"Not really… it could be one of the other sages now… or maybe N has come back?"

A third grunt scoffed. "Not likely. I believe it was made clear that he wants nothing to do with Team Plasma after abandoning us the way he did. And didn't the boss put a hit on N anyway…?"

"Yeah I heard about that. To put a hit out on your own son… that's cold, man! Why do we still follow this creep?"

"It's good pay..."

"Pfft! Are you kidding? We don't get paid enough for all the crap we put with! Let's face it, we're all just too lazy to go out and get real jobs."

All this gossip was slowly proving to be a waste of time. That was until a forth grunt begun to dish out the juiciest gossip of all.

"So… you guys know what all this work is for? You have to had figured it out by now…"

"To tell you the truth, I never really thought about it. I just do the job and get paid. I don't need to know all the workings behind it… I rather not know to be honest…"

"Well, I have been putting the pieces together and from what I can gather... we are planning for region domination. A takeover off the freaking scales! This has nothing to do with freeing Pokémon anymore. It never was! What Ghetsis is planning might just destroy the entire region. Just look around you! It's as if we're preparing for war."

"Hey, who's up there?!"

It seemed they had been discovered as the female grunt spotted movement from above. Her eyes must have been a pair of sharp ones to have spotted hidden eavesdroppers from the ledge above. She directed her fellow grunts to circle the ledge. For Barry and the others, there was no means of escape and they were eventually found out.

"Outsiders!?"

"Spies more like it. Stay where you are!"

Barry gasped. "Yikes! Busted! Time to split!" With that, he and the others barged through their circle and made a run for it.

The grunts followed after them. "Come back here!"

* * *

Inside the ruins of Relic Castle, the battle between Team Plasma and Team Galactic continued to ensue. Team Plasma had no clue what they had coming for them, when they realised they were up against legendary Pokémon. Despite their numbers and collection of Pokémon in their arsenal, they never stood a snowball's chance before the electric wrath of Zapdos and the fiery rage of Moltres. It was actually quite a surprise for them to find that their their adversaries possessed legendary Pokémon in the first place; at times, their human forms can be quite misleading.

With one Pokémon after another, Zapdos and Moltres defeated their foes in battle with a single strike. It made them wonder just what this organisation was doing when it came to their methods in training Pokémon; they were just so weak! In the end Team Plasma was left in one embarrassing mess. Not only were they defeated, but they failed in seizing the treasure their boss had been searching for so vigilantly for weeks now… as if his life depended on it.

"Ha! You lose, losers!" Zapdos mocked. "Never underestimate the power of electricity! Now get outta our face, you criminal bums!"

Zapdos' mocking was cut abruptly short, when she and everyone else began to feel the earth move under their feet. Their battle must have caused some sort of disruption within the old structure of this buried ruin, as the ground continued to shake airing out the sand within the cracks of the walls trickling down to the already sandy floor. It felt as if the whole structure was about to cave in! They need to escape and they need to do it now!

"Everyone, run!"

On Cyrus' cue, everyone made a break for it. Even Team Plasma ran beside them while they raced down the narrow corridors running for their very lives. Debris began to fall, forcing them to dodge out of the way slowing down their escape. During some points, Zapdos offered a hand, using her lightning bolts to destroy falling and blocking obstacles in their wake allowing them to constantly hurry forward. Cyrus had a feeling something like this would happen; these long forgotten corridors were nothing like the higher accessible areas of the castle, where there was room to battle and the structure strong enough to sustain the aftershocks.

To their greatest of fortune, the structure depths of the ruins persisted long enough for them to successfully escape. They had _just_ made their way back inside the open access areas of the tops floors, before the underground passage way completely caved in. Arceus must be up there watching them receiving his blessings, for as the final man exited was the moment when the structure finally gave out. All that was left behind them was a heap of collapsed sandstone debris and sand blocking the secret passage way. There was no way anyone would be able to explore those sections of the ruins again.

"Oh man, that was scary!" Saturn puffed, trying to catch his breath. "My heart was going over a hundred miles a minute! I thought I was gonna die back there!"

"We must have been closer to the surface than we realised," Johanna replied, using her straw hat to fan herself. That was quite the exercise! "If we were any deeper, then we might not have made it out of there!"

"We got what we came for, so let's just get out of here already!" Jupiter said. "I for one am tired of this hot sand trap!" She then put her hands on her flushed cheeks and moaned almost breaking down in tears. "My pores are going to be so blocked when we get back…"

Cyrus was less relieved about their situation, and more so infuriated by it. "We're not done here yet! We still have these jokers to deal with!" He was referring to the Team Plasma grunts who were nothing but an exhausted heap huddled upon the sand. When they noticed Cyrus standing firmly over them far from happy they began to whimper. He looked very scary and very pissed. "We're not through with you lot yet; you're going to tell us everything we demand to know, starting with what you know about the second splicer. It is less than what you deserve for putting our lives in danger back there for instigating that battle in the first place. Now start talking!"

* * *

Back inside the chasm, Barry and his small group lead the Plasma grunts around on a wild goose chase for some time, wearing them down before turning around and fighting back. They lead them to an empty clearing inside the chasm that seemed deserted. Groudon then went ahead and created a small fissure around the grunts, causing the earth below them to rupture and collapse. The result was them falling inside a small but deep pothole trapped and ready for questioning. Brock did say for them to retreat if they were spotted, however they felt it wasn't the time to leave yet with such little information. Besides… they had the situation under control.

"All right you losers!" Barry began down at the grunts trapped below. "We overheard your gossip about your boss getting ready for some kind of war. Elaborate a little more for us, if you don't mind."

"You think lowly grunts like us would know anything about that?" the female grunt replied. "What we go on is only speculation – gossip as you said. We don't know if it's true or not!"

"There's no smoke without fire, as they say… you should at least know something. Tell us what you know, and we'll let you out."

The female grunt began to deliberate to herself, before coming to a life changing decision. "You know what, Team Plasma doesn't pay me enough to keep my mouth shut." Her fellow grunts trapped within the pothole with her agreed. "We'll tell you what you want to know… after that we're getting outta here! I'm done with this screwy organisation!" The grunts agreed with her again. "Let us out and we'll be more than happy to spill the beans!"

Barry sat up scratching his head puzzled by their behaviour. "Are they serious…?"

"They seem sincere enough…" Brandon replied. "Man, if all the grunts are like this, then Ghetsis really needs to start thinking about changing the assessment system for recruits. Good for us though…"

"Yeah, you're tellin' me! All right, let's get them out of there."

On the other side of the cold icy chasm, Brock and his team had successfully reached Ghetsis without being caught. They hid behind the many pillars and blocks of snow scattered throughout this entire chasm, peeking their eyes over to see Ghetsis and his deteriorating state. He seemed like a very anxious man with many troubles – a man on the brink of life and death. His involvement with Kyurem must have something to do with that.

One of the seven sages of Team Plasma stood by him, with an expression deeply concerned about the mental condition of the organisation's main head. "Ghetsis my friend, are you certain that you can go through with all this? Does revenge against the entire region for our recent downfall really matter that much to you? Does the all of Unova need to pay for one girl's discretion?"

"It's more than that," Ghetsis replied. "You have no idea how much of myself I have sacrificed for our organisation's rebirth… among other things… I cannot turn back now. I don't want to turn back; to do so would be the death of me."

"…Just what do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter! Soon Unova will finally realise how great I… I-I mean… how great Team Plasma truly is! Soon the world will be a better place, with us at the hem guiding the world forth to a new age!"

His words inspired the sage. "Praise Team Plasma!" he cheered. "I shall go now and see over production to further our course to victory." With that the sage left, leaving Ghetsis alone to wallow in his own internal anguish.

"Where the hell is that team with the second splicer?" he softly muttered to himself… however it was still loud enough for Brock and the others to overhear unbeknownst to him. "Lord Kyurem will turn me into a block of unmelting ice if they're not back soon. We already possess the first half… we just need that final piece!"

This piece of information intrigued Brock and his team mates hiding in the distance. Team Plasma already had a splicer in their possession? That was indeed juicy Intel… as well as disturbing news.

Ghetsis continued. "Come to think of it… I haven't seen Lord Kyurem for days now. Just where has he gotten to? He's better gone as far as I'm concerned."

"Kyurem's not here?" Brock wondered to Misty, whispering to her.

"I guess we got lucky" Misty whispered back with a relieved smile. "The last thing I wanted to happen today was to run into _'him'_ while snooping around here. But it does make you wonder where else he might be…"

"Yeah, not knowing where he might be just makes my skin crawl. Anyway, I think we got more than we wanted from this creep… let's get outta here. The others should be the rendezvous point by now."

* * *

It had been a long day for Hilda who had yet to move on the colourful lights of Nimbasa City. The night of the play's premiere was only a couple days away, and she and the others had been working hard polishing up their characters for opening night. Hilda had been anticipating the moment for much needed rest after all her hard work today. Now with the day over and done and the night slowly passing on, Hilda was more than inclined to just hit the sack for another round of dreams.

However this night was the night when that certain dream returned, causing her to toss and turn inside her bed sheets disturbed by the images inside her imagination. It had been a while since she had dreamed of that man layered within valiant armour, who gazed down upon her with the hilt of what she assumed to be an invisible sword cupped over his strong experienced hands. She still could not understand the words he spoke to her. It was a riddle she had yet to figure out.

"_Take hold of the hilt to your destiny and realise your true form. You are the true hero."_

After his words she woke up to see herself sprawled out on her bed with the sheets all scrunched and twisted around her. Frustrated by the dream's unwelcoming return she sighed; this dream was not what she needed. Not right now… not when she needed all her energy and attention to perform to the best of her ability. This production was beginning to become rather important to her. She didn't know why… but something about this story just struck a chord within her heart. It had become something important to her.

"Your fate is one that is doomed. It is even told to you within the restlessness of your dreams. The path you currently tread is one filled with suffering and sorrow, and at the end all you will know is death… my little warrior princess."

Her heart froze with terror and her eyes immediately went wide with fright. There was someone inside her room… a voice she could not recognise. It was voice that was soft and non-threatening… yet at the same time she could hear an element of madness dancing upon the tip of his tongue. There was a stranger inside her room… a creepy pervert!

That's all she could think of as she shot up from her bed ready the defend herself. She located the stranger sitting in a chair under the window beside her bed, with his cold golden eyes glaring at her within the darkness of the night. It was a glare so chilling, so menacing that she could feel it pierce right through her very soul. His hair was shaggy and white as snow, with his lips sporting a smirk so mocking that he may as well be laughing. As she looked at him she could feel a sudden chill fill the air. Those grey slick ancient robes spoke volumes to her of this man being no ordinary creep, but a legendary Being. He definitely looked the part…

"You're a legendary being aren't you?" she asked. "Identify yourself!"

"Oh, my dear warrior princess… you seem unhappy to see me," the man continued. "I can't blame you… after your mind has been filled with such lies by that troublesome little mouse. Allow me to uncloud your mind to finally see to light – to realise your mistake of continuing your misguided war against me. You have nothing to fear from me… my little warrior princess Hilda."

It was then she realized. She only knew one person to recently call her his 'little warrior princess'. Not only that, but his voice sounded rather familiar to the one he heard through Giratina's telepathic link to him that day inside Castellia Hotel. It was him.

"Kyurem."


End file.
